


The Hero We Need

by Kyodon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Midoriya Izuku Is Batman, Older Bakugou Katsuki, Older Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyodon/pseuds/Kyodon
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya was a child, all he wanted was to be a hero. Even without a quirk. However, when his mother was shot and killed right in front of him by a corrupt pro hero, that all changed. After years of traveling the world training non-stop, he would return to his city, to bring justice down upon the criminals that hid in the shadows. But not as a hero. But as something else entirely. As a quirkless man, he will help bring order to this increasingly chaotic world, as the one and only, Batman.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

Some people would say that not everyone is created equal.

In a world where people got random superpowers that ranged from extremely powerful to completely useless, and in a world where sometimes your dreams, status, and worth can be decided by these powers, it's easy to see why.

And for someone like Izuku Midoriya, who had no quirk, it seemed like he was destined for an insignificant life.

He was picked on day after day. His former best friends would call him Deku. Until his mother heard of this and punished him for it.

But that didn't stop him. He found a new name for him. Komori. The word for bat. Because much like a bat, Izuku lacked something important.

And for years people treated him like trash, and he just let them. Every day his dream of becoming a hero seemed more and more impossible.

Then one day. Something happened that would change his life forever.

That terrible day.

Seven-year-old Izuku Midoriya walked home, battered and bruised, from school.

Another day another beating. Bakugo had been picking on another student and of course, Izuku had to get involved.

When he got home he was greeted by his mother. But...something was wrong.

She rushed him inside and closed the door.

"Izuku I need you to go to Mitsuki's right now!" She said, her tone was rapid and she looked panicked.

"M-mom is everything ok?" Izuku asked, concerned by his mother's strange behavior.

"Y-yes." Inko lied. "I just need you to-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Inko froze for a moment, then she quickly picked up Izuku and put him in the closet.

"I need you to stay here, and stay quiet," Inko whispered. "Promise me you'll do that."

Izuku nodded.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Inko swiftly closed the closet and turned to face the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**CRASH**

Izuku heard the door being kicked open.

"Did you think you could hide from me?" He heard someone say.

Summoning all his will Izuku cracked the door open, just enough that he could see what was going on.

To his shock, the person that had broken into the house was, Frightening Bolt. Or just Bolt for short. A minor Pro-hero.

"Please, I didn't tell anyone!" Inko said trembling in fear. "Please don't ahhh!"

Bolt slapped Inko down to the floor.

"Like that matters." He said. "You saw. And since your too fucking fat for me to make any money off of, then you need to die."

Bolt then pulled out a gun from his belt.

Fear filled Izuku's body. He wanted more than anything to go and help his mother. But his legs refused to move.

"You see if I used my quirk people might suspect me." Bolt said. "But with this. No one will ever know."

"P-please, you're a hero. You're supposed to help people!" Inko begged.

Bolt smiled. "I am helping someone. Myself."

**BANG**

Izuku looked on, with shock and horror as his mother went limp.

So many emotions clashed inside of him, too many for him to process. So he went numb.

Everything was a blur. Bolt left, the police came and took him out of the closet.

They asked him a few questions and were barely able to get a despondent answer from the boy. All he could see and hear was the sight of his mother's body and the sound of the gun.

"He seems to be out of it sir." One of the police officers said.

"You would be too if you just saw your mom die." The chief said. "Anyway, we found his dad. Some big shot in America."

"Than let's send the kid to him." A detective said.

A week later in America.

Izuku was riding in a black limousine. The car was built so no one could see him.

After the ride, Izuku was rushed into what looked like a fancy apartment building. He was surrounded by large bodyguards making it impossible for anyone to see him.

He was brought into the elevator and was brought up to one of the higher floors.

After about a minute of riding in the elevator, they had arrived.

The apartment of Hisashi Midoriya was not what you thought when you pictured an apartment. The whole place was huge and fancy looking. It looked like the typical place any business person would live.

At any other time if you told Izuku he would be seeing his father he would be infuriated. He had always hated his father for abandoning his mother. But now he just felt so...numb.

The man himself walked in.

"Izuku." He said with fake excitement. "Come in, come in. Guards your free to go."

The guards left but Izuku stayed where he was. Staring at the ground.

Hisashi sighed and dropped the act. "You're already fucked in the head huh?"

Izuku said nothing and Hisashi slicked back his hair in frustration.

"Alright let's talk." He said.

Hisashi brought Izuku into his office and sat him down in front of his desk.

"So," Hisashi said sitting down. "I'm going to get the point. You don't like me do you."

Izuku said nothing. He just looked up at his father. And the look in his eyes gave Hisashi his answer.

"Alright then, well then it's a good thing you won't have to deal with me for long," Hisashi said. "You see having a quirkless son might cause some...complications for my company. So to get rid of those complications I have an offer for you."

Izuku showed slight interest.

"You see sending you to an orphanage or just simply abandoning you would cause even more complications if anyone found out about you. So the offer is I will give you as much money as you need to do, whatever it is you want, go anywhere you want." Hisashi continued. "The only thing we need from you is to make sure no one finds out about you being my son."

"Deal," Izuku said instantly. As long as he got to be away from his father.

Hisashi smiled. "Good, good. Well, a few things. First, take this."

He handed Izuku a phone.

"This will be your way of contacting me." He said. "It has a tracking device and will notify me if it gets destroyed so I can give you a replacement. Next up take this."

He gave Izuku a card. "This will give you all the money you need. And lastly. We need to change your name."

Izuku's gave him a confused look.

"You can't have any connection to me. Whatsoever. So we need to give you a fake name." Hisashi said.

There was a pause then Izuku said.

"Komori, Deku." He said.

Hisashi gave him a confused look but just shrugged. He honestly didn't care what he called himself, so long as he was out of his hands.

"Well, I think that's all. Any place you want to go in particular?" Hisashi asked.

Instinctively Izuku wanted to say home. But then the image of his mother's body on the floor flashed in his mind. He couldn't go back there.

Tears started trailing down Izuku's face as he realized he couldn't go home. He couldn't see his mother again. The life he knew was over.

"Uhhhh." Hisashi had no idea what to do here. "Why don't you sleep on it. If I could make a recommendation then why not Tibet? You can go there and get in touch with your emotions, learn kung fu or whatever. You can look up places on your phone. Go to your room and you'll leave tomorrow ok."

Hisashi brought Izuku to his temporary room and Izuku laid down on the bed.

Later that night

"AHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he jolted up.

Another nightmare. A dream filled with nothing but his mother's body, the sound of the gun, and Bolt's face.

Izuku's thoughts lingered on that face. He had felt many things since his mother's death. Denial, sadness, self-loathing. But now as he pictured the face of the man who killed his mother, he felt something else. Something new.

Hate.

Never before had he ever hated a person. Never before has he wanted to hurt someone. Never before had he lamented his weakness so much.

"AHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled, this time not in sadness but rage.

"WHY!" He yelled as he cried. "Why would a hero-Why would a hero do this!"

Hero. Suddenly that word felt so wrong.

Heroes were supposed to help people, save people. They were supposed to be good people!

But that man...that monster. Was not a hero! No matter what test he took or license he had. That man was not, nor would he ever be a hero.

Rage filled Izuku. And yet no one believed him. He told them who did it! But they didn't believe him!

The feeling of being powerless was not new to Izuku. He felt it every day. But never before had it felt so suffocating, so overwhelming that it made Izuku want to break something.

"WHY! Why did I have to be quirkless!" Izuku screamed.

He couldn't do a thing. He couldn't fight back, no one believed him and he had no one who would back him up.

He couldn't stop Bolt from getting away with this.

There was a long period of silence as that information sunk in.

"No," Izuku whispered. "I won't let him. I won't let him win! I'll stop him! Somehow!"

With newfound determination, forged by his fury. Izuku made a promise.

"Mom! I swear! I swear I'll make him pay!"

The next day.

"Hey, sport!" Hisashi says with his fake smiled. "Did you find out where you want to go?"

"Tibet," Izuku answered instantly.

"Oh," Hisashi said, surprised by how sudden the answer was. "Well I'll get the plane ready and you'll be on your way."

Izuku said nothing. He was to busy planning in his head. He was going to take down Bolt as anyone else who abused the title of hero and villains too !. He would be a hero! But not a pro-hero that title had been stained forever in his mind. He would be a hero like the ones in the comics! The hero the world needed.

And so he decided he would train his body and mind in every way possible! He would travel the world and learn from all the places he could. Starting with Tibet.

11 years later

Eleven long years had passed for Izuku.

Years of agonizing training, miraculous wonders and long periods of study.

And now Izuku stood at another airport, ready to travel to his next destination to train.

Then his phone rang.

Instantly Izuku answered. He knew it wasn't his father because his father never called him, so for him to receive a call from this phone, means something must have happened.

"Hello are you Hisashi's son." said a man Izuku didn't know.

"Who is this?" Izuku asked curtly.

"I am the new CEO of the company." The man said. "I'm sorry to say that your father had passed."

_Damn it!_ Izuku thought. He still didn't like his father but he no longer hated him. After all, he did supply him with the funds for his training. But without him, he would no longer be able to continue his training or acquire the gadgets and supplies he needed. Looks like he would have to go with plan B.

"However good news he did leave you a large sum of money in his will." The man said.

Izuku's eyes widened. He hadn't expected his father to leave him anything, let alone a bunch of cash. Perhaps he would need to pay some respect to his father after all.

"However as for your deal, as you can expect, I won't be giving you any money to continue doing whatever you want. The money had been transferred to your card. Have a nice day."

The man hung up.

Izuku sighed with relief. While this situation wasn't favorable it was far from the worst-case scenario.

_Still, I don't have unlimited money anymore._ Izuku thought. _I suppose my training is done then. It's time to go home.  
_

A few months later

Finally, it was built.

Midoriya Manor.

Izuku had stopped using his fake name, as his father was dead and the deal was off.

The Manor was a large four-story manor that looked like your typical rich person mansion.

However, the place was secretly covered in all sorts of defenses. Turrets filled with tranquilizers hidden in the plants. Scanners for motion, heat and more all over the place. All the doors and windows could be fortified and covered by layers of steel at any moment.

Izuku walked through his new Manor. It had cost a quarter of what his father left him but he needed a well-fortified base of operations and while this wasn't necessarily it, it would do until he figured out how to develop his real base.

Walking into his study the whole place was lined with bookshelves. In the center was a circular carpet, right in front of his desk.

_It's finally time._ Izuku thought.

He pulled on a book in one of his shelves, and then the carpet opened up.

The center circle of the carpet rose and revealed his armor. His Batsuit.

When Izuku was thinking of what to call himself he decided he would theme himself after a bat. He was already trying to show he wasn't worthless so why not do it dressed as the thing he'd been mocked about. After all, Izuku was a fan of irony.

Izuku suited up and put on the cowl.

"Computer. Review what we know about the target." Izuku said.

"Target is the Pirana." The computer says. "A pro-hero that has secretly committing cannibalism. Eating innocent citizens at the docks on Saturdays and using the water to hide their bodies."

Izuku had been investigating the Pirana in the last few weeks. He was discovering evidence on Bolt when he stumbled across a lead that led him to the Pirana's crimes. He would have liked to take down Bolt first but he needed more evidence.

He looked in his utility belt to make sure he still had the flash drive containing the evidence that would convict the quote on quote hero.

_Alright, time to go._ Izuku thought. _I need to make it before he eats someone else._

Later at the Doc's.

"HELP!" A woman cried.

She was running away, her leg bleeding, from the Pirana.

Eventually, she made a wrong turn and was backed up against a shipping container.

"Don't run. You'll only make this take longer." Pirana said.

Pirana was a large, bulky man with gills on his neck and razor-sharp teeth and he had nothing on but a pair of wet pants.

"Please. You're supposed to be a hero! How can you do this?!" The women screamed.

The Pirana smiled. "Like this!"

He lunged at her and the woman closed her eyes and prepared for death.

But it never came.

"What the?!" The Pirana yelled.

The woman opened her eyes to see that there was some kind of rope wrapped around the Pirana.

They both looked back to see Izuku in his armor was holding a grapple gun.

The Pirana struggled against the rope and Izuku struggled to keep his footing.

"You think you can hold me!" The Pirana yelled!

"I don't need to," Izuku said.

He pushed a button on his grapple gun which sent an electric shock through the metal rope.

"GAHHHH!" The Pirana screamed as he was electrocuted.

Izuku took his hand off the button and the shock ceased.

The Pirana fell to the ground. Knocked out.

The women gasped. Tears of joy coming from her eyes as she limped to her savior. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Your leg," Izuku said. "It's injured."

The woman looked down at her leg which had a bite mark from the Pirana. "He surprised me. I managed to get away but if you hadn't come-"

"I should have come sooner," Izuku said as he pulled out some medical supplies from his utility belt. "If I had you wouldn't have been injured."

Izuku disinfected and bandaged her leg before putting the supplies back in his belt.

"The police will be here soon." He said. "When they come I need you to do three things."

The women nodded.

"First tell them he attacked me first," Izuku said. "I don't have time to explain why just please do it."

"Ok." The women said.

"Secondly make sure to tell them I used this," Izuku said pointing to his grapple gun. "You don't need to know what it is, just make sure they know it wasn't a quirk."

"Ok." The woman said.

"Lastly give them this." Izuku handed her the flash drive. "This has all the evidence needed to put this disgrace away for the rest of his life if what happened tonight wasn't enough."

"Yes, sir!" She said as she held the drive close to her.

"Thank you. Goodnight." With that Izuku walked away and aimed his grapple gun at one of the cranes.

"W-wait!" The women said.

Izuku turned his head. "What?"

"Who...who are you?" The women asked.

"You can call me...Batman." And with that Izuku fired the grappled and rocketed off into the night, with a smile on his face.

He had done it. He had saved someone and put a villain in jail.

Tonight was the beginning. Now all those who lurked in the shadows underneath the notice of most heroes would face the Batman!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my name is Nyusu Tayori here with Midnight on H.N.N." Said the newswomen. "Today we are here to discuss the strange circumstances around the new vigilante The Batman. Tell me Midnight why is it that he hasn't been arrested. It's been three months and it seems that not only has he not been captured there also seems to have been no attempts to capture him."

Midnight sighed. "Because we can't."

"Why?" Nyusu asked in slight shock. "He is clearly committing vigilantism."

"Well yes...but no." Midnight said. "You see there is a large misconception on how vigilantism works now. You see before quirks came around it used to be that if you fought crime without being a part of the police force then you were a vigilante. After quirks showed up and a long period of chaos passed there was a new law. No using your quirk in public even in self defense. No one liked that at the time and vigilantes came. The police who couldn't use their quirks were completely outmatched and so the government created the hero system and updated the law on vigilantism so it became illegal to fight villains unless you were the police or a pro-hero. Now here is the part most people don't know. While they were making the no quirk's in public law, many politicians disliked that it was both illegal to defend yourself and illegal to save someone without a hero license. So to satisfy those people they made it so you can fight a villain if you don't use your quirk at all."

"Wait so you can basically just commit vigilantism legally if you don't use a quirk? That's insane! Why would they ever allow that?" Nyusu asked.

"Because they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to try it." Midnight said. "It's like running around with scissors to your chin. It's not technically illegal but it's really dumb. They assumed that anyone who tried doing what Batman is doing would die and be an example for everyone else. And since changing a law is more difficult than getting sympathy from Endeavor, by the time they fix this loophole, if they ever do, Batman will have died from either a villain or old age."

"Well, are you sure Batman isn't using a quirk?" Nyusu asked. "Couldn't he just be using his quirk in secret? It sounds very outlandish that Batman could do the things he's doing without a quirk."

"Well if he is, he sure is good at hiding it." Midnight said. "He does most of his work in a stealthy fashion so we rarely even see him in the first place and any signs that he could have used a quirk is quickly proved to have been done by one of his gadgets. It seems that Batman is an exceptionally skilled individual, which only makes me wonder why he doesn't become a pro-hero. As a pro he would have fewer limitations and more resources so why doesn't he just get his license?!"

"Well, that actually has to do with our next topic," Nyusu said. "Batman has brought to light the crimes of several pro-heroes, eight to be exact. Do you think this is connected to his reasoning for not becoming a pro hero? And how do you feel about these pros committing such horrible crimes?"

Midnight sighed once more. "Well, it is possible that Batman has some sort of distrust or hatred towards the pro-hero community. And as for the actions of those villains who called themselves heroes...well I'm horrified, to say the least. To hear that so many pros had been committing crimes in secret makes me want to punish them myself!"

Midnight thwacked her whip across the floor.

"They are disgraces! And should never have been allowed to be pros in the first place!" Midnight continued. "This is another reason people are so tolerant of Batman."

Nyusu raised an eyebrow. "What do mean."

Midnight took a deep breath, calming herself. "Well many of the police force, citizens, and even a good number of pros are very thankful for exposing the frauds. Even some of the villains are thankful. It's one of the reasons why it's so hard to prove he's breaking the law. Because if there is any evidence that he's using a quirk than someone might just cover it up."

"I see. Well, I can't say that I'm not glad these disgraced pros are jail. But how do you feel about him?" Nyusu asked.

"Well, I don't fully dislike Batman." Midnight said. "I'm glad he is exposing these pros and he does seem very skilled. But I dislike how he works outside the law."

"I feel a lot of people agree with you Midnight," Nyusu said. "Now I just have one more thing to ask. Do you think that Batman will continue exposing more pros and if so what do you the state of pro hero scene will be like?"

"Well I would hope that there aren't many more pros to expose but I have a feeling this is only the beginning, sadly. And as for the state of pro heroes, well I feel there will be more supervision on our activities to start." Midnight said.

"Well seeing the shocking things that had come to light recently, I would say that's a good idea," Nyusu said. "Now do you have anything you would like to say before we go."

Midnight nodded and turned to the camera. "I would like to apologize that these villains were allowed to gain hero licenses and betray your trust like this. And if Batman is watching this, first I would like to thank you for bringing these crimes to light, and second I would like to ask that you become a pro. No one knows who you really are so there would be no issues."

"Thank you. That was Midnight everyone!" Nyusu said.

Elsewhere.

Endeavor scoffed at the news.

_This Batman should just be arrested. He's a vigilante. Plane and simple._ He thought.

Suddenly the T.V. turned off.

"What the?" Endeavor said.

"Enji Todoroki." Came a voice from behind him

Endeavor immediately rose, turning around and coating his fist with fire.

Standing there with a flaming fist in his face was Batman. Who was completely unfazed by the sudden increase in heat.

"How did you get in here?!" Endeavor yelled. "You know what that doesn't matter! You're under arrest!"

Batman stood there, still completely unfazed.

The number two hero scowled. "What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I am the Goddamn number two hero! And you just broke into my house!"

"Child abuse," Izuku said.

The flame hero froze. "What."

"Domestic violence." Izuku continued. "Negligence, bribery, hiding information, arranging a quick marriage, breeding. You've been busy over the years. I wonder what the public would think."

Izuku put his hand over a button on his utility belt.

"Would you like to find out?" He asked his voice modifier making it sound very menacing.

"What-what the hell are you talking about?!" Endeavor yelled.

"If I press this button then all the proof I have of your activities goes right to the computers of every police station in the city," Izuku said.

"Your lying!" Endeavor said. "There's no way you could have proof of that!"

"I found out about it didn't I?" Izuku said. "That means there's a trail. And that means there's proof."

There was a pause as Endeavor kept the fire in front of Izuku's face.

"Do it." He said. "I'll survive my lawers-"

"Can only do so much," Izuku said cutting him off. "And bribing won't work. I'll make sure of that. At best you'll have your hero license and children taken away. At worst you'll go behind bars. Either way, you're screwed. So Endeavor why don't you turn your quirk off and we can talk."

There was another pause before Endeavor complied, deactivating his quirk and putting his fist down.

"What the hell do you want?" Endeavor asked.

"I want many things Endeavor. I don't think you fully understand your situation." Izuku said. "You're going to do everything I tell you. And if you refuse, then I will ruin you. Understood."

If looks to kill than this whole place would be a glass floor. There were so many things Endeavor wanted to shout out right now but for his own sake, he kept his mouth shut.

"I said. Understood?" Izuku said his finger getting closer to the button.

Endeavor shut his eyes and swallowed his pride. "Understood."

"Good," Izuku said. "Now first, you're going to stop abusing your children. If you try then I'll know. That means no more of those training sessions where you beat him until he can't go on, no more over exhausting him, no more holding meals as punishment. I could go on but I would be here for a while and you already know what I'm talking about."

"Damn you." Endeavor said before he could stop himself.

"That's all I want from you for now," Izuku said. "But when I call. You will answer. And of course, you won't be telling anyone about our little talk."

There was another short pause before Endeavor said. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Another pause before Izuku smirked and said. "What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I am the Goddamn Batman. And you, Enji Todoroki, are on borrowed time. My time."

With that Izuku threw a smoke pellet on the ground and the room was covered in a grey cloud.

Endeavor coughed as the smoke dispersed. And Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad are you ok?" Fuyumi said.

Endeavor turned around and looked at her with an enraged expression. A look containing more rage than she had ever seen before.

She quickly closed the door as screams of rage and the sounds of things being destroyed eliminated from the room for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile.

Izuku stood hidden outside of the Todoroki house. Smiling as he heard Endeavor rage.

He wished he could have just exposed him but he couldn't. The faith in heroes was already being shaken with the small-time heroes he was exposing. If people found out that the number two hero was even more of an asshole then they already knew he was then there would be chaos.

Of course, that didn't mean he was going to let Endeavor off Scott free. And if he couldn't arrest him(Although he never technically arrested anyone.) then using him would have to do. He needed to find a way to get money anyway.

Deciding that he had gotten enough satisfaction for now Izuku left for home.

After all, he had no time to waste, he had so many things to do while also gathering evidence on Bolt.

The next day at Midoriya Manor.

Izuku sat at his computer when suddenly something he didn't expect happened.

His doorbell rang.

**Ding Dong.**

Immediately Izuku closed what he was looking at and looked at the camera that was at his front door.

Outside his front gate was a black limousine and...Melissa Shield?

Izuku pressed the button for his intercom.

"H-hello?" Izuku said taken off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Oh hello. Is this the house of Midoriya Izuku?" She asked.

"Uh yes," Izuku said. "And your Melissa Shield right?"

"Yup." She said.

"Um, what exactly are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, I wanted to work with you." She said. "Or should I say I wanted to work with, Batman."

Instantly Izuku's face shifted from confused to serious.

"Why don't you come in ," Izuku said.

Izuku pressed the button and opened the gates.

Melissa hopped back into the limousine and drove into the further toward the manor.

Eventually, she reached the front where Izuku was waiting for her.

Melissa walked out of the car along with her driver. An old-looking butler.

"And who is this?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, this is my butler, Alfred," Melissa said.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." The clearly British man said.

"The pleasure is mine," Izuku said. "But I would like to talk with Melissa alone."

"Of course. Alfred, please wait outside." Melissa said.

Alfred nodded and stood by the car.

"Thank you. Now let's talk." Izuku said opening the door so Melissa could enter.

The two walked in and Izuku led her his office.

"Huh. Nothing too fancy." Melissa said looking around. "I'm guessing one of these books is fake."

Izuku sighed. Three months in and already he's been found out. Great.

Izuku sat down behind his desk while Melissa sat in front of him.

"How did you know?" Izuku asked getting to the point.

"Well, it's actually kind of funny," Melissa said leaning back. "You see when I heard that a vigilante was going around that couldn't get arrested. Well, I wondered exactly what everyone else wondered. Why didn't he just become a hero? Why not just get your license so you can use your quirk? I made a bunch of complicated theories on why someone would do this but then it came to me. You know about Occam's razor right?"

"The principle that the correct answer is the simplest one," Izuku said.

"So I thought. What if he's just quirkless?" Melissa said. "You see no one would ever suspect a quirkless person of anything. Given how rare we are, to the point where some people have never even seen a quirkless person, it would be almost like suspecting a unicorn. It doesn't even come to mind."

"But when you are quirkless yourself you can consider these things," Izuku said starting to put the pieces together. "So then you looked for the only quirkless person in the city who had enough money and was young enough to be Batman. The fact that me and Batman showed up at the same time most likely helped you figure it out."

"Yup," Melissa said.

"I see I need to find some ways to make my identity less obvious," Izuku said. "If the only difficulty in finding me out is remembering that quirkless people exist then that's an issue."

Melissa laughed a little at that. "Yeah, we have got to fix that."

Izuku gave her a confused look. "We?"

"Yeah, I said I wanted to work with you." Melissa reminded him. "And I doubt you're going to just let someone who knows your identity out of your sight so easily."

_She's right._ Izuku thought. _Letting her run around with my identity would be reckless. And she could be of some help I suppose. But did she come all the way from I-Island just to work with me?_

The thought made Izuku blush a little before shaking it off.

"Well, what exactly do you have planned?" Izuku asked.

Melissa smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we would first need a new source of income. Tell me how were you planning on getting more money to support your...antics?"

"Oh, I just blackmailed Endeavor and was going to drain money from him," Izuku said.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "That-"

"He abused his wife and kids." Izuku justified.

"Oh never mind then keep doing that," Melissa said losing all sympathy for the number two hero. "But I also think we should have a more legitimate source of income. After all, I have a lot of things I want to make for you and that's gonna cost a lot."

"Wait before we continue, why do you want to help me anyway?" Izuku asked. "I doubt it's just because we're both quirkless."

"Well...yes and no," Melissa said, slightly bashful. "I want to help for a few reasons. When I found out about all the crimes some of these pros were committing I was...enraged. Heroes are supposed to inspire people not...that. So one of the reasons I want help is because well...I want to expose these phonies just like you."

Izuku was touched slightly. His work was inspiring others. Some he always wanted.

Putting those feelings aside Izuku spoke. "And the other reason?"

"Well. You know how you fight quirkless?" Melissa said. "I think that you could be an inspiration to quirkless people everywhere. Nowadays there are a lot of quirkless people who think they will never amount to anything. I want to fix that and I think the two of us could help!"

Izuku...never really thought of that. He had been so focused on getting revenge that he never really thought about the effect he would have on people.

_Was I so obsessed with vengeance that helping people became...secondary?_ Izuku wondered.

"So are we...partners?" Melissa asked extending her hand.

Izuku looked at her hand for a few seconds before extending his own hand and shaking her's.

"So what is this plan on how to make money?" Izuku asked.

"So simple. We're going to make a support company." Melissa said.

"Wait for what?" Izuku asked.

Elsewhere

In a ruined lab a man in a lab coat stood over a broken container.

"What happened?" Asked All for one walking in from behind him.

"It seems that one of the soon to be Nomus had somehow retained its ability to think independently and escaped." The Doctor said.

"Oh? And how did he manage that?" All for one asked

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But perhaps his brain was so small that he was used to operating on the simplest of thoughts. I intend to find out when we capture him."

"And how shall we do that?" All for one asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, what better way to catch a crocodile, then with a shark?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Melissa things sped up exponentially.

The two quickly got to work making gadgets for their support company and in just a week they already had a list of buyers. Mostly thanks to the shield name being so famous.

And thanks to her construction bots they finally were able to start working on the Batcave.

Melissa also helped him with his crime-fighting. Taking up the code name oracle she helped speed up his investigations, upgraded his gear, and built him a whole bunch of new stuff.

And once the Batcave was done and the Batcomputor was finished she was constantly in his ear, literally thanks to the com, giving him directions and looking things up on the fly saving Izuku valuable time.

They also made sure to cover up a lot of Izuku's information, making him harder to track.

Honestly, the only part of all this that Izuku was displeased about was the butler. For whatever reason Melissa insisted that he stay with them in the mansion and considering everything she has done for him, he could not refuse.

All This achieved in just two weeks. Of course, this meant that Izuku had to focus less on catching villains and exposing fake heroes.

So they had some catching up to do.

Batcave.

Melissa sat at the Batcomputer while Izuku, who had just finished suiting up, walked up behind her.

"What's planned for tonight?" He asked.

"There was a kidnapping," Melissa said bringing up the picture of the kid in question on the monitor. "Kota Izumi. Age nine, quirk hydrokinesis. He's been missing for two days with no clues. However an hour ago Jason spotted this saw this."

"Who is Jason?" Izuku asked.

"Oh remember the robin drones," Melissa said.

A few days ago Izuku had asked Melissa to create drones that would fly around and monitor crime. He, of course, wanted them to be bats but because Bats don't really fly around cities they instead made them look like robins.

"Yes," Izuku said.

"Well, I gave them names!" Melissa said. "There's Richerd, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and Carrie!"

"Why?" Izuku asked.

"Because I wanted to," Melissa responded. "Now back to the kid."

Melissa brought up an image of the kid being kept in a warehouse, tied up in a chair with a man standing in front of him, most likely a guard.

"The people who kidnapped him are probably going to ask his parents for ransom."

"The water house duo? They don't have a lot of money." Izuku pointed out.

"Yes, but their kid was probably easier to take than anyone with more money," Melissa said. "I've programmed the coordinates into the Batwing."

"You finished testing it?" Izuku asked.

"Just yesterday," Melissa answered. "Now get going!"

Izuku nodded and ran off.

Melissa pressed a button and a platform rose to reveal the Batwing.

The Batwing was a large single-pilot plane in the shape of a bat.

Jumping into the pilot seat, Izuku fired up the plane flew through the exit tube.

Once Izuku exited the tube he ended up a few miles away from the manor and flew high into the air.

"Activate camouflage," Izuku said.

As Izuku flew into the air the Batwing slowly turned somewhat invisible. You could still see it if you were up close but seeing as it was an aircraft it's unlikely that would ever happen.

"So while we have some time, do you mind telling me why everything is bat-themed?" Melissa asked over the communicator.

"One of my childhood friends wanted to give me a name that meant useless and should not exist," Izuku said. "They tried Deku but that was too obvious so they decided on Komori. Because like a bat I was missing something important."

"That's...that's awful!" Melissa said. "You said a friend did that!?"

"Well...I never said he was a very good friend." Izuku responded.

"Izuku...whoever that was, was not your friend!" Melissa said. "People who pick on you and call you horrible things are not your friends."

"To be fair, that's probably the worst thing he did," Izuku said. "Other than the beatings."

There was a pause before Melissa spoke again.

"Izuku...did you have any...actual friends? Like...ever?" She asked.

Izuku sighed. "Shield. You were lucky in where you grew up. I was not. I didn't have friends when I was a kid. And when my mom died, I didn't have time for them during my training. To be honest Shield. Your the only friend I've ever really had."

"Oh," Melissa said.

The rest of the trip was silent as it only took a few more seconds for Izuku to arrive at the location.

Izuku set the plane down on top of the warehouse.

Jumping out Izuku immediately activated his detective mode.

Detective mode was any investigators best friend. It allowed him to find evidence, detect enemies, see details about anyone he wanted. It was almost magical how easy it made things.

 _Nine men. Two of them armed. The kids in the back room with one man guarding him. There is a ventilation shaft behind the two. The kid seems to be sedated so he won't give me away._ Izuku analyzed.

Battleplan in mind, Izuku found his way into the vents.

After crawling for a minute he found his way into the back room.

Silently he took off the cover of the vent and snuck up behind him.

Before the man knew what was happening his gun was ripped from his hand and another hand covered his mouth. His head was forcefully thrown into a wall rendering him unconscious.

"Is the kid ok?" Melissa asked.

Izuku looked at the kid in detective mode. "Yes. Whatever they drugged him with, isn't strong he'll be awake soon enough."

"Alright. Now take down the others." Melissa said. "You have fifteen minutes. I've already called the police."

"Good. I'll be done in five." Izuku said. "But first."

Izuku went up to Kota and used the blades on his arms to undo the ropes.

He picked him up and carried him over to the vent before placing him inside and placing the cover over it.

With Kota, hidden Izuku walked up to the door.

 _Outside are eight goons. One is armed, two have physical enhancement quirks, given the readings the others likely don't have quirks worth worrying about. In other words, nothing to worry about._ Izuku thought.

Izuku kicked open the door and threw a lot of smoke pellets covering the whole place in smoke.

"What the hell!" One of them said.

"It's the heroes!" Another one said.

Izuku fired his grappling hook at one of them and as he came flying toward him Izuku close lined him, knocking him out cold. Seven left.

One of the big guys with a physical enhancement quirk was wildly swinging around and accidentally took out two of the goons. Five left.

Izuku ran at the large man, and as the man attempted to punch him Izuku jumped, flipping onto the man's shoulders. Before the man could react Izuku threw a pellet into his face, that was filled with knockout gas. Izuku jumped off the man as he fell to the ground. Four left.

Izuku threw out three batarangs at three of the goons. They all cried out in pain as they sank into their skin, but their cries were cut short as they were electrocuted by the batarangs and soon fell into unconsciousness. One left.

The last man ran into the back room looking around frantically.

"Crap, crap where the fuck is the kid!" He yelled looking for his hostage.

"Looking for someone," Izuku said sneaking up a few feet behind him.

"AHHHH!" The man yelled as he took his gun and fired it directly at Izuku

Only for the bullets to bounce off his armor.

"My armor could take hits from All Might," Izuku said to the terrified man.

Izuku walked up to the man who was now quivering in fear.

"Drop the gun and I won't have crack your skull," Izuku said.

The man shook for a few moments before complying and dropping his gun to the floor.

But suddenly the man took a pistol outside of his pants and shot it right at Izuku's mouth.

Just before the bullet could reach Izuku's unprotected jaw, more amour suddenly popped up covering his jaw, causing the bullet to bounce off.

"What the!" The man said.

"Did you really think I would leave my jaw completely unprotected," Izuku said.

Before the man could answer Izuku punched the man in the face. Knocking him out.

"That's all of them," Melissa said. "Four minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Turn's out you didn't even need the five minutes. You should probably get the kid out of here."

"Shouldn't I leave him to the police?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sure his parents would like to see him as soon as possible and you'll get him there faster than the police. Besides we don't know if one of these guys has a quirk that will make them wake up faster." Melissa explained.

"Smart," Izuku said. "Alright. I'll bring him to his parents."

Later at the house of the Water Hose Duo.

"Any news?!" Asked Mizu Izumi, as her husband, Hosu Izumi.

"No." Hosu sighed

He took off his helmet and threw at the ground. "Damn it! Two days! Two fucking days! And we still can't find him."

Hosu fell onto the couch, tears rolling down his face.

"We shouldn't have left him alone," Hosu said.

Mizu slowly slid next to her husband. Putting her arm on his.

"We'll find him," Mizu said.

"Indeed you will."

Both of them jumped up and looked to the source of the unknown voice to see that Batman was standing in the corner of their living room, his cape covering everything but his hand.

"What the hell!" Hosu yelled. "Batman?!"

"Correct," Izuku said.

"How did you get into our house!" Mizu asked.

"Unimportant," Izuku said. "What is important, is your son."

A realization came to the two distraught parents. People often said that Batman was the world's greatest detective. Finding any and all hints of corruption in the hero society. If he was here talking about Kota…

"You know where he is!?" Hosu asked desperately.

"Better," Izuku said moving his cape aside to reveal Kota, still asleep in his arm.

"Kota!" Mizu said taking him from Batman's arm.

The two looked at Kota and noticed he wasn't waking up.

"What happened to him?" Hosu quickly asked.

"He was drugged by his kidnappers," Izuku said. "Nothing too harmful. He should wake up soo-"

"Ohhhh." Kota groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Or now." Izuku corrected.

"Kota!" Mizu cried tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Mama. Papa?" Kota said, still woozy from the drugs.

"It's us, son," Hosu said. "We're here."

"What happened?" Kota asked.

"Some bad people took you but Batman saved you, honey," Mizu said.

"Batman?" Kota looked over at Batman.

"The drugs are likely still in his system. He should get some rest." Izuku suggested.

"Hear that Kota you should sleep now," Mizu told her son.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll celebrate," Hosu reassured.

"Ok. Thank you...Batman." Kota said sleepily, before closing his eyes.

Mizu took Kota to his room leaving Izuku alone with Hosu.

"Who took him?" Hosu said in a serious tone of voice.

"Just some goons," Izuku answered. "They should already be in police custody."

"Wish I could have been there," Hosu said half enraged and half lamenting.

Mizu walked back into the room tears still in her eyes.

"Batman. I...we can't thank you enough." Mizu said.

"Oh yeah where are my manners." Hosu said, "Thank you so much for bringing Kota back."

"You don't need to thank me," Izuku said, trying and failing to suppress a smile. "You two have saved hundreds of lives. Consider this an expression of my gratitude."

"Nope, we owe you," Hosu said.

"If you ever need anything please ask us," Mizu said.

Izuku shook his head but with the smile still clearly on his face.

"I need to get going," Izuku said. "But... you're welcome."

With that Izuku left the house with Mizu and Hosu in tow.

Izuku decloaked the Batwing which was revealed to be parked right on top of their roof.

"How did we not notice that?" Hosu asked.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said. "I have the best of best building these things after all."

"Well thank you again for your help. Safe travels." Mizu said with a bow.

"Have a nice night," Izuku said before grappling up onto the Batwing and taking off.

"So the best of the best," Melissa said.

"Well, you are," Izuku stated simply.

Melissa blushed slightly on her end. "Well, my father is still much better than I am."

"I suppose that right. But I imagine in two or three years that will change." Izuku said.

"I-I don't know about that my father is a genius after all," Melissa said getting slightly flustered.

"And so are you," Izuku said.

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Melissa said. "And thank you."

Izuku raised an eyebrow from under his cowl. "Why are you thanking me? I was just giving you the credit you more than deserve."

Melissa laughed a little. "Can you ever just accept someone's thanks?"

"When I deserve it," Izuku said.

"Izuku. You just saved a nine-year-old from villains. You deserve thanks." Melissa pointed out.

"Anyone would have done that," Izuku said. "We just found him first. Well...you found him first."

"Nope! Stop giving me all the credit." She said. "You were the one who saved the kid. You complimented me. You deserve to be thanked. Accept it."

Izuku sighed. "Your welcome."

"Good," Melissa said. "Also Izuku."

"Yes, Shield?" Izuku responded.

"Please call me Melissa." She said.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm more used to people calling me by my first name anyway," Melissa said. "Also...well we are friends right."

Izuku smiled a little. "Right."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oracle I'm here," Izuku said walking into the warehouse.

Earlier their drones had picked up a crime scene at a warehouse near the docks. There were bodies thrown around everywhere, blood splattered all over the place. It was a horrible sight. The remains of the bodies had large bite marks in them as if they had been eaten by some kind of monster.

"Ugh. I don't understand how you can look at this without throwing up." Melissa said.

"Years of mental fortification," Izuku answered.

Turning on Detective mode Izuku scanned the area, and Immediately found some clues.

"There's a footprint here," Izuku said. "It's much larger than a normal footprint."

Melissa looked at the footprint through Izuku's cowl.

"No one who works at that warehouse had feet that large. That must be our killer." Melissa said.

"It doesn't look like a human foot," Izuku said, he walked to the next clue.

He found a small green scale lying in a pool of blood.

"A scale. Appears to be reptilian. Consistent with the footprint." Izuku said. "These two clues combined with the bite marks tells me that the murderer was a large reptile-like man. Possibly either a transformation or a mutant type quirk."

"Well I'm looking through the listed quirks, I found five people who match the description. But three of them are currently not anywhere near your location, one of them is dead, and the last is missing." Melissa said.

"Tell me about the missing one," Izuku said.

"Kuroko Dairu," Melissa said. "11ft tall and 850 pounds his quirk is called Crocodile. It's a mutant type quirk that turned him into a huge crocodile-like man. He's participated in many underground fighting matches, they called him Killer Croc. Despite this he never actually killed anyone. He went missing six months ago, no leads onto what happened."

"Are there any other possible suspects?" Izuku asked.

"No," Melissa said. "Not too many giant lizard men with sharp teeth in the city."

Izuku sighed. "Looks like we're done here then. Let's see if we can find any leads on Killer croc."

Suddenly Izuku heard something bubble.

He looked towards the hole that leads to water, as a large grey hand rose up.

Out of the water came a huge, grey shark man.

"Corc. Where is...Croc?" The Shark man said.

"You don't look like a pro-hero," Izuku said. "Would you mind telling me why you're looking for him?"

"Where is croc!?" The shark man said, much more aggressively.

"I have a feeling he's not working for the right side of the law," Melissa said.

Suddenly the shark man charged at Izuku, with lighting quick speed.

Izuku barely managed to react, jumping over him just in time.

"He's fast!" Melissa said. "Way too fast."

"Where is Croc!?" The shark man repeated.

"Activate gauntlets," Izuku said.

His arms started to glow as his electric gauntlets activated.

Before the shark man could attack him Izuku threw a smoke pellet, covering the area in smoke.

"Rahh!" The shark man roared searching for his prey.

Suddenly out of the smoke Izuku jumped at the shark man and punched him in the nose.

"RAHHH!" The shark man roared in pain.

As he recovered he sniffed.

Suddenly he froze. He sniffed a few more times.

"Croc." He said.

Izuku went to punch its nose but the shark man backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall.

"GAHH!" Izuku grunted.

"Find...Croc." The shark man said.

As Izuku was recovering the shark man walk back towards the opening, and dived into the water.

"Izuku are you ok!?" Melissa asked

"I'm fine," Izuku said rubbing his ribs. "Did you lock on to the tracker I put on him yet?"

"When did you have time to put a tracker on him?" Melissa asked.

"During the smokescreen," Izuku said. "Have you locked on?"

"Yeah. I've got him." Melissa said. "So looks Croc just became a much more likely suspect."

"Yes. I'm heading back to the cave." Izuku said. "A punch from my gauntlets at his weak point barely did anything. We need to take the data from my cowl and come up with a plan."

"I'm already on it," Melissa said. "See you when you get back."

Later at the cave.

Izuku landed the Batwing in the cave and jumped out of the cockpit.

"Izuku good, come here," Melissa said beckoning for him to come closer.

Izuku walked over to see what Melissa had been working on. Red disk, with Bat Symbols on them.

"King Shark's skin is way too tough for you to do any significant damage," Melissa said.

"King Shark?" Izuku said.

"I couldn't figure out who that was so that's what I'm calling him for now," Melissa explained.

"Ok," Izuku said. "What were you saying before?"

"Oh. So you can't really damage him with any of your current weaponry." Melissa said. "So I took a look at the scans we got from the cowl, and I saw something interesting. His body need's hydration and his body seems to retain water much better than the average human."

"So I'm guessing that these disks are going to take advantage of that," Izuku said, inspecting them.

Melissa nodded. "These disks are designed to deliver a heat pulse throughout the target's skin, evaporating most of the moisture on their skin."

"Will he die?" Izuku asked.

"No. I said most moisture. He'll still have enough to survive." Melissa reassured.

"Alright," Izuku said. "Have you figured out where he's going?"

Melissa shook her head and the two walked to the Batcomputor.

"His movement patterns are too erratic," Melissa said pulling King Shark's current location and movements. "Every time he goes in one direction for too long he stops for a second and then changes direction."

Izuku looked at the pattern on the screen for a moment. "...The sewers."

Melissa gave him a shocked look. "How do you-"

"The reason his pattern is erratic is because he's looking for something, the stopping is because he's sniffing the water around him, after all tracking something underwater using their scent is difficult so he needs to constantly regain his lead. But he's still heading somewhere. The sewers."

Melissa looked at him in amazement, before giving him a bright smile. "They don't call you the world's greatest detective for nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure that's just a joke," Izuku said.

"Well, we have a lead," Melissa said. "Tick tock let's find the Croc."

"Tick Tock?" Izuku said.

"Don't tell me you never watched Peter Pan!" Melissa said.

"I don't really watch movies. At all." Izuku said.

"Well, we need to fix that!" Melissa said. "After we catch these two we are going on a movie binge."

"We should be focusing on finding evidence after we're done with this," Izuku said.

"You need to relax," Melissa said. "It would be really embarrassing if the dark knight was found passed out on rooftop from overexertion."

"Then I'll relax over some nice hot data," Izuku said. "I'm heading to the sewers."

"I will get you to relax!" Melissa yelled.

She pushed a button on the computer and in the waters of the Batcave, The Batboat rose.

Izuku jumped in and sped away to the sewers.

Later in the sewers.

Izuku snuck around the sewers. Making sure that he was out of sight. If he wanted to find Croc then he would need King Shark to lead him there, so staying in the shadows was a must.

Melissa was also watching, but she knew that Izuku couldn't say anything or else he might be heard.

 _King Shark should be rising any minute now._ Izuku thought.

Sure enough, emerging for the water, King Shark rose.

 _Good. Now...take the lead._ Izuku thought.

Izuku followed King Shark through the sewers.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

A loud thumping was coming towards them at an increasing speed.

"Found." King Shark said.

"RAHHHH!" Yelled Croc as he lunged at King Shark, Jaw's first.

Croc looked different from the picture Melissa had shown him. Now he looked more like a crocodile than a man. He was slightly larger and even had a tail. Something wasn't right here.

King Shark grabbed Croc out of the air with his claws and threw him through a wall.

King Shark walked into the room he had thrown Croc into. "Doctor want Croc back...I will bring Croc back."

 _Doctor?_ Izuku thought.

"NO! Never go back!" Croc roared.

The two charged at each other and King Shark threw out a right hook, nailing Croc in the face.

King Shark was about to strike once more when Izuku intervened.

Throwing one of the heat disks at King Shark's back.

King Shark tried to pull it off but it activated before he could.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" King Shark wailed as heat spread all through his body, turning the water on his body into steam.

Weakened, King Shark fell to his knees and Croc took the opportunity to punch him across the room.

Croc ran at him, ready to finish him off when Izuku jumped in the way.

"Stop!" Izuku said.

Croc ignored him and kept charging, ready to knock Izuku out of way.

Izuku dodged the attack and jumped over him.

He took out his grapple gun and shot it around Croc's leg, tripping the monster like man.

Izuku threw a few pellets at Croc, which hit him and exploded into foam, keeping Croc in place.

"Grahh. Rwaaah!" Croc roared as he struggled to escape.

"That's not gonna hold him forever," Melissa said.

"I know but it bought me time," Izuku said.

He walked up to Croc staring him right in the face. Croc tried to bite at him but he was too far away.

"Kuroko," Izuku said. "What happened to you? You went missing and then you suddenly show up with cannibalistic tendencies, and more power than you've previously shown."

"Gahh! They took me!" Croc said. "They took me and tortured me! Not going back! Never going back!"

"He seems to have reverted to an animalistic mindset," Melissa said. "That might explain why he ate those people."

"Who did this to you?" Izuku asked.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He roared.

"Looks like he doesn't know the name," Melissa said. "Great. More detective work."

"Let's see what information we can get from GAHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed.

King Shark attacked him from behind, biting down on his arm, crushing it making blood leak out of the cuts in his amour.

"What! That's impossible he should still be steaming!" Melissa said.

"Activate gauntlets!" Izuku cried

The gauntlets fired up and blasted the inside of King Sharks mouth with electricity.

"RAHHHHH!" King Shark roared spitting out Izuku's arm.

Izuku used his functioning arm and threw another heat disk at him.

"Rahhh!" King Shark shouted as the heat disk did its job.

"Izuku you need to get out of there!" Melissa shouted.

Before Izuku could respond Croc freed himself from the foam and swatted Izuku into the sewer water.

The last thing Izuku heard before losing consciousness was the sound of the two large men fighting.

Hours later.

Izuku's eyes fluttered open.

He found that he was back in the Batcave, laying on the medical table.

Almost instantly he felt a slight pain in his right arm.

Looking down he saw it was covered in bandages, along with the left side of his waist.

"Must have broken some ribs when Croc hit me." Izuku deduced. "I must have floated into harbor and Melissa sent the Batwing to pick me up."

Izuku got off the table and walked to the Batcomputor.

Sitting down Izuku turned the computer on.

"Alright. Chances are the fight is over. So I need to see the result." Izuku said. "The tracker says that Shark is still moving. So either he has Croc and his heading back to the Doctor, or Croc escaped."

Izuku looked at his probably broken arm. He was likely on painkillers, which is why the pain was as minor as it was.

"I need to go back to the scene of the fight. But in this state, it's probably better to stay put for as long as I can." Izuku said. "Better send one of the robins."

Izuku entered some commands on the keyboard and the screen shifted to show the feed from the camera in the robin's eye.

Izuku steered the robin into the sewers and after a little looking around, he found the place.

After analyzing the area Izuku started theorizing.

"The amount of destruction suggests that the fight didn't last very long after I passed out. Judging by the footprints it looks like Croc got away. He probably took advantage of the fact that Shark was weakened by the heat disk, and got away after a few blows. Then after Shark recovered he chased him. Meaning that King Shark is still likely on Croc's trail."

Izuku sat there thinking about what to do next.

"I'm down one arm and I have no idea on how to take either of them down," Izuku said. "The heat disk only stuns King Shark, but it seems that electricity seems to be effective. But only on his insides."

"How about we just call Uncle Might?" Melissa said walking up behind him. "And you can just sit back and recover. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Izuku answered. "You and I both know that All Might is recovering from severe overexertion."

About a day ago All Might had to hold up a collapsing building while other heroes freed the civilians trapped inside and underneath it. Holding up the building was not the hard part though. Unfortunately, there were not any rescue heroes nearby it took a few hours for some to arrive. After that, it took a few more hours for them to find all the civilians and get everyone to a safe distance so All Might could let the building fall.

Needless to say, keeping his buff form for that long put a lot of strain on his body. So he was not going to be out and about anytime soon.

Melissa sighed. "Yes but all we would need to do is wait a few days and-"

"In a few days the tracker could fall off of Shark and we would have to look for them all over again. In a few days, Croc could eat more people. In a few days, Shark could lose Croc and then we would have no way of knowing where he is, leading to him eating more people." Izuku said. "I know you only showing your concern for my well being but I'm sorry, we don't have time to waste."

"But what are you going to do when your arm is like this?" Melissa exclaimed.

"A good question," Izuku said. "The disk only seem to affect King Shark for a short period of time. Meaning that he has the ability to rehydrate himself, somehow."

"A quirk that both gives you incredible power, the ability to breath underwater, and immunity to dehydration! Some people get all the luck." Melissa joked.

"I don't think this is natural," Izuku said. "Croc looks completely different from the pictures we have of him. And he's much stronger to boot. Not to mention his new savageness. King Shark seems like he is just as primitive. They also mentioned someone called the Doctor."

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked.

"I'm saying that these two have been modified," Izuku said. "That someone is attempting to weaponize people and turn them into powerful servants, that will do whatever they ask. And to do this they are somehow either modifying their existing quirks or giving them multiple quirks."

"Wait," Melissa said. "We've heard about something like this, in those files we hacked into...no. It can't be. He died."

"But his body was never found." Izuku pointed out. "We have to face the possibility that we are dealing with All for one."


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to tell All Might," Melissa said. "Even if we aren't going to ask them for help he should know about something like this."

"Definitely." Izuku agreed. "But right now we should focus on taking down Crco and King Shark."

"But like I asked before. How are you going to do that?" Melissa said.

"If I may make a suggestion."

The two looked behind them to see Alfred was standing behind them, with a food tray in his hand.

"Alfred!" Melissa exclaimed in shock. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Izuku sighed. Thanks to his training he was already aware that someone was walking up behind them and thanks to common sense he already knew it was the butler. If he was staying here then it was bound to happen eventually.

"Good thing he's loyal," Izuku muttered.

"I'm so sorry I was...well I was kinda just hoping he wouldn't find out," Melissa said.

"You thought I would never find out about the entrance to the large cave, that was right under the manor," Alfred said. "I am insulted that you would underestimate my Intelligence to such a degree."

"Melissa probably just deluded herself into thinking that because she wanted to justify keeping you around," Izuku said. "If anything it's a testament to how much she likes you."

"Izuku!" Melissa yelped in embarrassment.

Alfred chuckled. "I should hope so. I was the one who changed her diapers after all."

"Alfred!" Melissa's face was crimson now.

"And you seem to be taking my presence here is stride master Izuku," Alfred said.

"I wasn't able to delude myself into thinking someone as astute as you would never find something so obvious," Izuku replied. "No offense Melissa."

"You two are the worst." Melissa pouted.

"Anyway, you had a suggestion," Izuku said.

"All Might is not the only hero there is," Alfred said. "I am aware that you are not one to easily trust other heroes. However knowing you, you likely have a list of heroes that you can trust."

"So you think we should set up a team?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you could proceed to fight both of them by yourself with a broken arm. But I fear what the mental trauma would do to Lady Melissa after you die. Heaven forbid she put on a costume herself and attempt to punish criminals in the night." Alfred said.

"I think I could do quite well as Batwomen," Melissa mumbled.

"As much as I don't like relying on pros. It looks like I don't have much of a choice." Izuku sighed. "Let's get a team together."

"And while you're doing that I'll start analyzing the data from your latest fight and try and see If I can make any more gadgets to help you," Melissa said.

"Yes but before you do that," Alfred said uncovering his food tray to reveal a plate of eggs and toast. "It is six in the morning and you have yet to eat breakfast."

Izuku was about to object when his stomach rumbled loudly. "Thank you, Alfred."

Later back at the warehouse.

The Water Hose duo looked over the carnage with disgust written across their faces.

"God. First thing in the morning and we already have to deal with this." Hosu said.

"Well, it was either this or investigating an incident in the sewers," Mizu said.

"I don't know which would smell worse!" Hosu replied.

"Water hose?" One of the policemen said walking up to them. "Um someone is asking for you, outside of the taped area."

"Who?" Mizu asked.

"Batman." The police officer said.

Both their eyes widened and instantly ran outside were they saw Batman standing right outside the keep out tape.

"Batman!" Hosu said with a grin on his face.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Mizu said. "Here to do some detective work?"

"Yeah what are you doing on the other side of tape we could use you in here," Hosu said.

"I'm still counted as a civilian," Izuku said. "So I can't enter restricted areas like this. Besides, I already figured out everything yesterday."

"Of course you did," Mizu said. "You feel like filling us in?"

"That depends, how would you feel about working with me and some other pros?" Izuku asked.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Hosu said. "Are you asking for help?"

"Yeah, I have to admit you seem more like the type to do things by yourself," Mizu said.

"I tried that. And now I have a broken arm." Izuku revealed.

"Wait really?" Hosu asked. "What the hell were you fighting?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to work with me," Izuku said. "I need ally's I can trust and you two made it onto the list."

"Well, you can count us in!" Hosu said. "Right Mizu!"

"Of course," Mizu said. "We have no reason to refuse, seeing as we were assigned to take care of this issue anyway and you're just making our job easier."

Izuku smiled briefly before handing Hosu and paper. "This will tell you the time and location for the meeting."

"Alight! We'll make sure to be there!" Hosu said. "Take care!"

Izuku nodded and walked off.

Later.

Mirio Togata was patrolling the city, under the orders of Sir Nighteye, as usual.

"Seems like a slow day!" Mirio said. "Good. That means all these folks can keep going about their days in peace!"

"I wish that was the case."

Mirio turned his head around to see Batman standing behind him.

"Wow, you are just as sneaky as they say!" Mirio said.

"Mirio Togata," Izuku said. "I need your help."

Mirio raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Izuku spoke first.

"I am aware that I am not the type to seek help, but I have no choice," Izuku said. "People are in danger and I don't have time to do this by myself. So Mirio Togata. Will you help me?"

Mirio looked him in the eye for a few moments, as if he were judging him before his face broke into a grin. "How can I help?"

"Meet me at this location. At this time." Izuku said handing him a paper.

Mirio looked at the paper. "So are you asking Sir for help too?"

"No," Izuku said. "I'm only inviting people I trust."

"You trust me?" Mirio asked. "That's kinda weird considering we've never met."

Izuku shook his head. "You may not know me. But I know everything about you. And if All Might thinks you're worthy enough his successor. Then that means I have to keep an eye on you at all times."

"Wait wait wait. All Might successor?" Mirio asked.

"I can't say anymore," Izuku said. "Let's just say a lot of important people have their eyes on you."

Before Mirio could say another word Izuku dropped a flash bomb, making Miriro look away as light flooded the area.

When the light died down and Mirio looked back, Izuku was gone.

 _Note to self._ Mirio thought. _Ask Aizawa to help me be more aware no ninjas._

Later.

Bakugo Katsuki was standing on a rooftop, looking over the surrounding area. Trying to find any signs of trouble.

"Fuck. Today is so fucking boring!" He groaned.

"Looking for a fight. How little you've changed Kacchan."

Bakugo froze. Before his face split into a grin.

"I wouldn't say that," Bakugo said. "It's been a long time. Komori."

"I figured you'd know," Izuku said. "You were an ass. But never an idiot."

"Got that right," Bakugo said.

"Tell me did practicing your quirk on me help." Izuku is a dangerously calm tone. "Did beating up people who did nothing wrong make you a better hero?"

Bakugo looked down, saying nothing.

Izuku walked up to him.

"Not going to tell me to shut up," Izuku said a bit louder, rage evident in his tone. "Not going to try and put useless little Komori in his place!"

Bakugo remained silent.

"Say something!" Izuku demanded.

Bakugo turned around...and started laughing.

"Damn your good at acting!" He said though his own laughing. "If you did that to someone else they would have bought it."

Izuku immediately dropped his angry cat and his face unconsciously form a smirk. "How did you know I was faking."

"One, I can see through bullshit," Bakugo said. "And two, your not the type to hold a grudge over something like that."

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other," Izuku said. "I've been through a lot. I've changed a lot."

"Yeah. That's pretty fucking obvious." Bakugo said. "We may not have face to face. But your actions tell me exactly what your thinking. If you really hated me you probably could have gotten me kicked out of U.A. with all that money and influence you have. But you didn't. You went after all those other corrupt pros, but not me."

"Being a former bully is not the same as being a murderer," Izuku said.

"Fair enough," Bakugo said. "But my point still stands."

"You're a lot calmer," Izuku said.

"Being angry for no fucking reason never helped me," Bakugo said with a bit of disdain. "And it made me act like a fucking asshole."

"So you admit it?" Izuku asked with a bit of hope in his tone.

"Yeah. I was fucking wrong." Bakugo said. "Is that what you came here for?"

"Yes. And no." Izuku said, handing Bakugo a paper. "I also came to ask for your help."

"With what?" Bakugo asked.

"I'll brief you on it later," Izuku said. "I just need to know."

Izuku extended his arm for a handshake.

"Can I trust you? Old friend." Izuku continued.

Bakugo chuckled. "I still don't get you. After everything, I did to you. You still call me a friend. Heh. I think that combined with the whole dressing up like a bat and fighting villains quirkless thing, proves that you're crazy."

"Probably," Izuku said. "Anyway. I'll see you there. Now cover your eyes."

"Wait!" Bakugo said. "Since we have a few hours to spare I wanna see what all that training amounted to."

Izuku smirked. "As much as I would love to. My arm was just mauled by a shark."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "You better explain that later."

"I will," Izuku said. "But for now."

Izuku dropped a flash bomb and in a burst of light, he was gone.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Tch. Fucking Ninjas."

A few hours later.

Bakugo walked up to a seemingly abandoned building.

"Couldn't Komori have picked a less shitty looking spot," Bakugo muttered

He walked into the building to see that the lobby didn't look any less abandoned. Moss and vines covered the desk and floor panels were destroyed from plants bursting out of them.

The only thing that didn't look totally destroyed was the elevator and even then it was still covered in rust and dents.

"Ok. Where the fuck do I go now?" Bakugo asked.

As if responding to his question the elevator suddenly came to life and the door opened.

Shrugging his shoulders he entered the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator went down.

"Figures a bat would stay underground," Bakugo muttered.

After another half-minute, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

When he got out he entered a large room. There was a circular table with five seats, a large computer, large black boxes, and a few other things.

"Bakugo you got invited too?" Said Mirio instantly getting up in his face.

"God damn it I should I have known he'd get you to toon face!" Bakugo shouted.

"So he brought in Ground Zero?" Hosu asked. "He thinks he's trustworthy?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean!" Bakugo snarled.

"Honey that's rude!" Mizu said.

"Tch. Where's Batman?" Bakugo asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Mizu said.

"He's late. To a meeting he organized?" Bakugo said sounding skeptical. "Have you tried looking up?"

Everyone paused for a second before turning their heads upwards to see Batman standing in the rafters.

"About time you noticed me," Izuku said. "I was going to make my presence known but it looks like Ground Zero beat me to it."

"Why were you even up there?" Hosu asked.

"I may trust you all but I prefer to stay cautious. There is a chance that any of you could have been replaced by duplicates or put under enemy control. By keeping watch of your activities after you arrive I can deduce if any of you had been compromised." Izuku explained

"Sounds a bit paranoid, don't it?" Mirio asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Izuku said.

"Batman's weirdness aside, can we get to the point," Bakugo said.

"Right. Everyone take a seat." Batman said pointing to the table

Everyone sat down and Batman pressed a button on his belt.

Suddenly the computer monitor came to life displaying a bat logo.

"Hello everyone!" Said Melissa's distorted voice.

"Everyone, this is oracle," Izuku explained. "She is my partner and half the reason I'm able to be as effective as I am."

"Aww, you're too kind. Without this whole thing would have never happened in the first place." Melissa said.

"Wow, things have changed. Never thought you of all people would get a girlfriend." Bakugo said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Izuku said slightly startled by this statement.

"No, no, no, no! This is purely a work relationship! We just recognize each other's skills!" Melissa defended.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Mirio said.

"Anyway!" Izuku said with a slight blush. "Oracle, please bring up the enemies."

The screen changed displaying images of King Shark and Killer Croc.

"These are our enemies," Izuku said. "The one on the right is Kuroko Dairu, aka Killer Croc. He is the one responsible for the deaths at the harbor. He appears to have eaten them."

"So he's a cannibal," Bakugo said.

"Yes, but there's something wrong about that," Melissa said. "Croc participated in many underground fighting rings, but he never killed anyone. Then one day he disappeared and now he shows up not only displaying previously unseen cannibalism habits and a completely new appearance to boot."

"And that brings me to the other villain. We don't know who he is, so Oracal has given him the name, King Shark." Izuku explained. "He's chasing Croc, and is intent on taking him back to someone called, the Doctor."

"Croc's power and speed have been enhanced drastically. To the point were Batman can barely dodge them." Melissa said. "We tried taking on King Shark by using specialized tech to evaporate all the water on his body, and it did weaken him for a minute, but it seems that he has some way to rehydrate himself. On top of that, he's incredibly strong and fast."

"Then let me at em," Bakugo said. "I'll take care of them."

"The chances of you beating one of these things by yourself is about half and half," Melissa said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against both of them, especially since Croc tends to hide in sewers."

"Sewers. Of fucking course." Bakugo said.

"Well, I can't say I particularly enjoy sewers either," Mizu said.

"Agreed!" Mirio said.

"How did Croc get so much stronger?" Hosu asked.

"We believe that maybe thanks to this...Doctor." Izuku said. "King Shark was abnormally strong and simple-minded but he seemed solely concerned with his mission. And Croc has been reduced to a more savage state. It's my theory that this Doctor is attempting to turn people into weapons. Altering their minds and enhancing their quirks. Or possibly...giving them multiple quirks."

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Wait one fucking minute is that even possible?" Bakugo asked.

"Yeah, I'm with him! Could something like that happen?" Mirio asked.

"Science has gone too far!" Hosu said.

"It is possible for someone to have multiple quirks," Melissa said. "It's happened before."

"What?" Mizu said.

"We can't tell you anymore. But let's just say there have been documented incidents of people having multiple quirks." Izuku said. "Although never naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugo asked.

"Like he said we can't tell you," Melissa said. "It's top-secret government information. Even we're not supposed to know."

"Wait! Did you hack the government!?" Mirio asked.

"For the greater good." Melissa justified.

"Wow, you guys have balls," Hosu said.

"Well, I guess if it's that important then we'll be better off not knowing," Mizu said.

"Fucking government. Fine. I don't give a shit anyway." Bakugo said.

"I don't really like the whole, breaking the law thing...but if your willing to trust me it's only right that I do the same," Mirio said.

"You mean you want to keep an eye on me," Izuku said.

Mirio smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, you figured me out instantly. Truth is I don't entirely trust you. I mean you seem like a good guy and all, and you seem to have good intentions. But you also seem a little...shady."

"Understandable," Izuku said.

"Tch. Bats is fine." Bakugo said. "This guy is about as evil as cotton fucking candy."

"You two know each other?" Hosu asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit I never expected Bakugo or Batman to have friends. Let alone be friends with each other." Mirio said.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!" Bakugo snarled. "I had friends."

"No, you didn't," Izuku said. "You had minions."

"Tch. They were fucking losers anyway." He muttered.

"Yes me and Bakugo know each other," Izuku said. "Although if you're going to try asking him for my identity you'll be wasting your time."

"And mine!" Bakugo barked.

"I respect your privacy," Mizu said.

"Same," Hosu said.

"Well I know Bakugo is pretty stubborn so I'm not gonna bother," Mirio said.

"Anyway," Izuku said. "These two are likely living weapons. Taking them down is not gonna be easy. However, he does have some things we can use to our advantage."

"I have developed several devices that will help you in your fight," Melissa said.

"And I have developed a strategy," Izuku said. "I hope the chairs are comfy. We are going to be here for a while."


	6. Chapter 6

Croc ran for his life.

He was barely able to keep ahead of King Shark and he was starting to get tired.

He started slowing down in and soon enough King Shark was behind him.

"Croc." King Shark said. "Take you back to Doctor."

Croc readied himself to fight when suddenly Mirio popped out of the ground.

"Heya. You must be that King Shark guy!" Mirio said. "Sorry. But I can't let you take him."

King Shark swiped his claw at Mirio only for it to go through him.

King Shark was confused by this and started rapidly swiping at Mirio but to no effect.

Suddenly a heat disk was thrown at him from behind.

"Rahhh!" King Shark roared as the moisture on his body was evaporated.

Suddenly the water bellow King Shark started to move more rapidly, the flow becoming faster and faster until it started dragging the weakened King Shark away.

Croc saw this and tried to flee but when he turned to run he was met with an explosion to the face.

"You not going anywhere scaley!" Bakugo said.

Before Croc could retaliate Batman snuck up behind him and attached a collar on his neck.

Croc turned around again to attack Batman, but he pressed a button on his belt.

"Rahhh!" Croc roared as he was electrocuted by the collar. He tried to pull it off but the moment he touched it the volts increased.

It was not long until Croc fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Tch. Thought you said this guy was tough." Bakugo said.

"If I put that collar on you, you would die," Izuku said. "Now we just need to wait for Mizu to give the signal."

"Right!" Mirio said.

 _Alright. Everything is going as planned._ Izuku thought.

Back at the planning meeting.

"Croc will likely be running out of steam by the time we get to him," Izuku explained. "King Shark will likely be in close proximity so we need to act fast, otherwise we'll find ourselves in the crossfire of a fight."

Izuku turned his head to Mirio. "Mirio, you'll distract King Shark so that I can attach a heat disk to him."

Then he turned to Hosu. "Then you control the water around his feet and drag him away from Croc. Mizu, if they aren't standing in water then change that. Once he's in front of you use your quirk to keep his body from rehydrating."

"We have a theory that he is condensing the water in the air in order to rehydrate, so anytime water enter's his body just pull it out," Melissa said. "If that doesn't work then use this."

Batman threw two canisters at Mizu and Hosu. The canisters had a bat symbol on them and below them were the words, Shark Repellent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugo said. "Do you really need to stick a bat, on everything you fucking own?"

"At this point, it's a running gag," Melissa said. "Anyway. Those will keep King Shark off of you long enough for you to escape, should something go wrong."

"Bakugo, you will distract Croc so that way I can put this collar on him," Izuku said pulling a collar out of his utility belt. "Once I put this on it will deliver a shock powerful enough to incapacitate him. After King Shark is down Hosu will transport them both out of the sewer."

"Water Hose. Once you take King Shark down, contact us immediately. If you don't contact us for three minutes then we will assume that something went wrong." Melissa said.

"Any objections?" Izuku asked.

Back to the present.

"Well, I have to say things are going pretty well!" Mirio said.

"Yeah. Too well." Bakugo said, suspicion in his voice.

"Do you always need to be such a downer?" Mirio asked. "Give Batman some credit! This plan seems full proof."

"No," Izuku said. "In every plan, there is one thing that can cause everything to go wrong. The unknown."

Suddenly Mizu's voice blared over the coms. "We're under attack. There's someone else here! Hosu is hurt!"

"I hate it when your right!" Mirio shouted as they ran to Mizu's location.

In about half a minute they arrived to see Mizu hold an unconscious Hosu covered in scratches and what looked like bite wounds.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"We were taking care of King Shark when Hosu was attacked from behind," Mizu explained. "The guy was huge. He looked kind of like a shark man. Not like King Shark, but more human than shark. So I sprayed him with the shark repellent and he hissed and ran away. King Shark recovered so I sprayed him too and he ran off."

"Did he have pitch-black eyes and sharp jagged teeth?" Izuku asked.

"You know it."

"Watch out!" Izuku said pushing Bakugo out of the way to avoid a lunge from the new foe.

Bakugo reacted quickly sending a blast at his would-be attacker knocking him back.

The man was sent flying into a wall before falling to his knees.

"Hehehe." He chuckled. "As expected from one of the most promising hero students in U.A."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Bakugo asked.

"Great White Shark," Batman said. "He's a relatively minor crime boss. He's been lying low recently. When I found out what happened to Croc I suspected that he was turned into King Shark. Seems that's not the case."

"As if I would get turned into one of those things!" White Shark said. "Ya see, subject 094 was taking way too long to complete his objective. So I was sent to ensure dat he gets it done."

"So your working for this Doctor person?" Izuku asked.

White Shark scoffed. "As it. I'm working for the big guy!"

Izuku scowled. "You mean All for one."

White Shark grinned. "Bingo. This is a chance to prove myself. When I get Croc back to the lab, I'll be in the big leagues!"

"A shame you'll all be going to jail then," Izuku said.

White Shark laughed. "How do you figure that!? 094 is taking Croc back to the lab right now!"

"Is that so," Izuku said. "Oracal. Time for plan B."

Suddenly the whole sewer shook violently for a few seconds and in the distance explosions and crumbling could be heard as all the lights suddenly went out.

"What da hell did you do!?" White Shark demanded.

"I blocked all of the exits," Izuku said.

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone.

"I set explosives all around the sewer that when detonated would block any way of exiting," Izuku explained. "The heroes will likely soon take notice and come down here. We blame the explosions on you, you and the other two get captured and that will be that."

Thanks to the night vision in his cowl Izuku was able to see him glaring at him.

 _Time for the next phase._ Izuku thought.

"What?!" Izuku said with false concern. "The west tunnel is still open!? How?!"

Izuku saw White Shark perk up.

"The bomb was a dud!" Izuku exclaimed. "Damn it!"

"Hahaha!" White Shark laughed. "Looks like your plan wasn't so perfect after all. I'd love to stay but someone has to show that big grey lug where to go. Oh but don't worry I'll leave ya with plenty of company!"

With that White, Shark jumped into the water and swam away.

"Hey get back here!" Bakugo shouted. He was about to chase after him when Izuku stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Izuku said. "I lied."

"What?" Bakugo asked.

"I lied. About everything." Izuku revealed. "None of the exits are sealed. I just needed them its head to one specific one."

"Then what was that explosion? And the shaking?" Mizu asked.

"It came from a site above us that was scheduled for demolition, I planted a bomb there and detonated it to create the explosion and crashing sound. I also tempered with the sewer's electrical system to knock out the lighting. " Izuku explained.

"Whew!" Mirio said. "I thought you actually trapped us in the sewers!"

"Why the hell were you worried toon face, you phase through the fucking walls?!" Bakugo pointed out.

"Yeah, but it would have sucked for you guys," Mirio said.

"Um. Guys." Mizu said. "What is that sound?"

The other three went dead silent, and the sound of scratching and crawling could be heard.

Izuku looked at the water and thanks to the night vision in his cowl he could see monster-like creatures crawling out of the water.

"What the hell are those!" Melissa said over the coms.

"We have company," Izuku said. "Bakugo, you know what to do."

Bakugo grinned.

He made an explosion in front of him briefly lighting the area.

Mirio grinned. "Thanks."

He then phased through the floor only to burst out, rocketing towards one of the monsters and punching it in the face.

Bakugo joined in letting off explosions that both took out the nomu and lit up the sewer.

Izuku walked over and took the injured Hosu from Mizu. "Help them. I'll help him."

"Right," Mizu said.

After a few explosions, Mizu got a sense of their location and sent out a blast of pressurized water at the monsters.

After blasting away though they ran with Izuku in the front leading the way and Bakugo in the back blasting the monsters who were not far behind.

"Take these!" Izuku said throwing them all flashlights from his belt. "You'll need them to beat whatever those things are."

"Seriously what the hell are those?" Mizu asked.

"These are probably weaker versions of whatever King Shark is." Izuku guessed.

"Whatever they are, they're not very-gahhh!" Bakugo cried out as a monster fell on him from the ceiling.

Mizu turned and sent a huge blast of water, pushing back both the monster on top of him and the monster's behind him.

Bakugo got up. "Damn it. Why did you have to turn off the fucking lights!"

"I needed to make sure they went down that one tunnel," Izuku said. "Otherwise they would escape."

"And what's down that tunnel that has you so sure they'll be captured?!" Bakugo asked.

"You'll see," Izuku replied. "Now turn left."

After a bit more running they saw a light in the distance.

"Hey! I see the way out!" Mirio said.

They ran further and further towards the exit but when the got to it.

Water.

The exit led to a cliff with water below it.

"Wait. Hosu can't swim in his condition!" Mizu pointed out. "And isn't your arm broken?"

Suddenly out of the water, something emerged. Something big.

"Oh my god," Mizu said.

From the water, an enormous submarine rose up.

"Everybody get on!" Izuku commanded passing Hosu to Bakugo.

Mizu jumped down shooting water out of her hands to slow her fall, while Bakugo did the same thing with his explosions.

Mirio jumped, going through the sub before coming back up a few seconds later.

Izuku jumped down and after a few seconds, the glider function in his cape activated, letting him land safely onto the sub.

The hatch opened and one by one everyone climbed inside.

"Whew," Melissa said over the coms. "That was kinda risky for a moment. Anyway, I'm submerging the Bat-sub now."

"Wait," Izuku said. "Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet!?" Melissa asked. "If you wait any longer then those things will catch up to you!"

"That's the point," Izuku said.

Before Melissa could say another word Izuku heard a thunk, meaning that one of the creatures had landed on the sub.

"Everyone else, get Hosu to the med-bay, Mirio, Knock it out, and bring it to me," Izuku said.

"You want me to bring that thing inside?!" Mirio asked alarmed by this request.

"Yes. Now do it before more come." Izuku commanded.

Mirio sighed and phased through the ceiling.

After a few seconds, the unconscious monster was thrown down the hatch.

Mirio phased into the sub. "Alright now what?"

"Oracal. Submerge." Izuku told Melissa. "We're done here."

Twenty minutes later.

After imprisoning the monster Izuku walked into the med-bay. It was a small room with three beds. There was a cabinet filled with all sorts of medicines and medical tools, as well as a large T.V. in the center of the room.

Hosu was still being attended to by Mizu white Bakugo and Mirio were talking in the background.

"Good work everyone," Izuku said. "While plan A failed, plan B went mostly well."

"Yeah, you have a lot of things to answer for," Bakugo said. "First off, why the fuck didn't we hear about this plan B?"

"While I trust you all enough to ask for your help, I don't know anything about your acting skills," Izuku said. "I needed to be certain that they would go through that specific tunnel, otherwise they would have gotten away. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I deemed it necessary."

"Ok. But what's down that tunnel?" Mirio asked.

"You're about to find out," Izuku said grabbing a remote and turning on the T.V.

"This is H.N.N news, Today Endeavor has been seen standing outside one of the entrances to the sewer for quite some time, we have been told to stay away from the area and-what this? It looks like something is coming out!"

Meanwhile with the Sharks and Croc.

"I see it the light we're about to be outa here boys!" Great white shark said.

They all ran towards the exit, King Shark carrying Croc when suddenly the light at the end of the tunnel got brighter and brighter.

"Oh shit." White Shark said.

And then they were engulfed in flames.

Back at the Bat-sub.

"It seems Endeavor has captured what looks to be a trio of villains!" The newswomen said before running up to Endeavor.

"You got Endeavor in on this?!" Mizu asked amazed that Izuku managed to convince the hot-headed hero.

"He didn't really have much of a choice," Izuku said. "Oh but don't worry it gets better."

"Sir! How did you know that these villains were going to be here!?" The reporter asked.

Endeavor paused and his face scrunched up into an even angrier scowl than usual. "The Water hose duo aided me by leading them here, they themselves are still in the sewer making sure that there aren't any more hiding in there."

"Ha! He looks like he's gonna explode!" Bakugo mocked.

Izuku turned off the T.V.

"Had to make sure you two got the credit, and pay, you deserved," Izuku said.

Mizu smiled. "Thank you. Although I doubt Hosu is going to like it considering how little he got to actually do."

"So let me get this straight," Mirio said. "Plan A was to initiate a surprise attack and take them out before they could attack us back."

"Correct," Izuku confirmed nodding his head.

"Plan B was to trick them into heading out through one specific exit, and having Endeavor blast them all to heck." Mirio theorized. "All the while we escaped through this exit and got to this...Bat-sub."

"Yes," Izuku said. "I figured that if King Shark took to long then the person who sent him might send someone else, most likely someone more intelligent."

"Ok, but why did you have me bring that...thing inside?" Mirio asked.

"I needed to study it," Izuku said. "I need to see if it's possible to reverse whatever happened to them."

"And if you can't?" Bakugo asked.

"Then I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else," Izuku growled. The idea of someone turning people into these...puppets, disgusted him. He hoped that he could change them back. But if he couldn't he could at least put them out of their misery.

Regaining his composure Izuku spoke again. "Thank you all for your help. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of you. I can send you home whenever you like until then feel free to stay as long as you like."

"I think I'll take myself home," Mirio said. "It's been fun, and thank you."

"For what?" Izuku asked.

"Letting me help. With these guys off the streets, more people are safe." Mirio answered. "If you ever need help saving people, you can always count on me!"

With those words, he phased through the floor.

"Yeah, I'll take myself home too," Bakugo said. "Gonna need you to surface first."

"Oracle you heard him," Izuku said.

"Already on it," Melissa said. "...Done."

"You free to go," Izuku said.

"Right. Also, what toon face said, the same goes for me." Bakugo said. "Unless I'm busy. Then you can fuck off."

"Noted," Izuku said with a smile.

Bakugo walked away heading the hatch on the first floor.

"I'll stay here for a while," Mizu said looking at Hosu. "Just until his wounds recover."

"I'm sorry about that by the way," Izuku said.

"It's fine. We're heroes, after all, we know what we signed up for." Mizu said.

There was a short pause until Mizu spoke again.

"Um...do you own all this?" Mizu asked.

"No. Oracal does," Izuku said. "Although I'm the one that uses it, everything is made with her money and she designed it all, so it technically belongs to her."

"I like to think it belongs to both of us," Melissa said tapping into the T.V. to talk to her.

"So you must be some kind of super-genius then," Mizu noted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say call myself a SUPER genius," Melissa said bashfully.

"She is," Izuku said. "She's one of the smartest people on the planet. I'm lucky to have her by my side...as an ally I mean."

"If you haven't noticed Batman is rather quick to praise people for their talents," Melissa said. "But he has an annoying habit of never praising himself."

"Oh, he's one of those," Mizu said with a smirk. "Well in that case. Thank you, Batman, for your generous plan and quick thinking."

"If I had made a better plan then maybe Hosu wouldn't have been hurt," Izuku responded.

"You see what I mean?" Melissa asked. "He's a complete party pooper! He hasn't even watched a Disney movie!"

"Are you kidding me!" Mizu said looking at Izuku. "Are you even human!?"

"Is it really that much of a big deal?" Izuku asked.

"Yes!" They both responded at the same time.

Later that night.

On a lone road, a truck was bringing King Shark to Tartarus.

"Man that thing is ugly." One of the guards said.

"Yeah. Apparently, he's pretty strong too." Another guard said. "Good thing Endeavor took him out fast."

Another guard stays silent before making his move.

He moved up to where the driver was.

"Hey what are you-" Before he could finish the guard hand extended and smash his head against the wheel, knocking him out. He then removed him from the driver's seat, stopping the truck.

"What going on up here!" Two of the guard ran up after hearing the impact.

The guard extended his arms, grabbing both of their faces.

The two guards shot at the traitorous guard and the bullets went into him, but he was unaffected.

Suddenly his whole body started melting and changing color until he turned into a clay-like blob man.

"Sorry about this." He said.

Suddenly his hands expanded completely enveloping their heads making it impossible to breathe.

The guards struggled for a while before their bodies eventually went limp.

The Clay man uncovered their heads and grabbed their unconscious bodies.

He threw all the guards and the driver out of the truck before taking the wheel and driving off.

"I got him." The Clayman said.

"Good. Very good Clayface" Said All for one through an earpiece. "At least we got one of our resources back tonight."

"What do you mean?" Clayface asked.

"We managed to retrieve most of the Nomu's we lent to Great White Shark but one of them is missing." All for one sighed. "And as for Great White Shark, I don't see any reason to add him back into our ranks."

"And Croc?" Clayface asked.

All for one chucked. "Funny thing is, when we sent someone to retrieve him we found that his truck was on the side of the road with all the guards paralyzed."

"So he escaped?" Clayface asked.

"No." All for one said. "If he escaped then those guards would be dead. Someone else took him."


	7. Chapter 7

A few months prior

Himiko Toga was not ok.

Why you ask?

Well, there were a lot of reasons.

She always felt restricted, like she could never be herself. Because anytime she was herself her parents would scream at her.

Why can't you be normal? Act like your not a monster for once. That's what they would say.

There was also the issue that every part of life felt fake. Felt empty.

But the real problem was that she was currently being drowned by a sludge man.

"Mphh!" Himiko struggled to try and free herself but to no avail.

"Don't worry. The pain will stop soon enough." The sludge villain said.

This was it. She was going to die. And when she so worried about her life, where she would end up, how to suppress her abnormal side.

It was like a bad joke.

"Gahhhhh!" The villain cried as tear gas was thrown at his eyes.

Himiko felt something wrap around her waist and she was suddenly pulled out of the villain and landed in the arms of Batman.

For a moment, everything slowed down and she forgot about the sludge in her lungs as she looked up at her savior.

It was love at first sight. She had seen Batman before, she even looked up to him, he did what he wanted and no one could stop him. It's the kind of life she longed for.

Batman threw a hand full of bat bombs into the villain.

He wrapped her cape around both of them and the bombs exploded.

**Boom!**

Sludge flew everywhere, getting all over the buildings street and Batman's cape.

When the explosion died down Himiko was breathless. Literally.

As she started choking on the sludge Batman laid her down on the ground and pressed on her chest.

She coughed out the sludge allowing her to breathe again.

"Can you talk?" Batman asked.

"Y-yes." Toga stuttered, party because she was recovering from the attack and partly because she was starstruck.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Toga said.

"Good," Batman said.

He then grabbed Toga's hand, making her heart skip a beat and her face go red.

He placed a pill in her hand and said. "Sallow this. I doubt that sludge was good for your insides and you might get sick if you don't take this."

Himiko nodded and did what he said, never taking her eyes off him.

"The heroes should be here to take him away soon," Batman said. "But in case he wakes up before they get here I would recommend leaving the area. Have a nice day."

Batman pulls out his grapple gun and aims at one of the buildings and firing.

"Wait!" Toga said.

Izuku pressed the trigger to pull himself to the building when Himiko grabbed his waist.

"What the!?" Izuku was not prepared for the extra weight and the two flew over the ledge of the building before landing face-first onto the roof.

"That...was dumb," Batman said. He didn't sound mad or like he was scolding her. He was just stating a fact. What she did was dumb.

"Yeah. Sorry." Toga apologized.

"Alright, what do you want?" Izuku asked.

"How do I be like you?" Toga blurted out.

"Like me?" Izuku repeated. "How so?"

"Free." Toga clarified. "You do what you want, whenever you want wherever you want! And no one else can tell you what to do! I want to be like that!"

"Ah," Izuku said in understanding. "Let me guess. People are telling you what you are. How you should act. What you should be. And anytime you step out of line they smack you back into it."

"Yes!" Himiko said, relieved that someone finally understood her. "How did you know?!"

"Because they tried to do the same thing to me," Izuku said.

There was a short pause before Izuku spoke again.

"What is your name?" Izuku asked.

"Himiko Toga!" She answered. "Please call me Himiko!"

"Himiko. Your different aren't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Toga looked away. She had tried so hard to try and bury that abnormal part of her. And he was able to figure her out in only a few minutes. Part of her was upset about that. But the rest of her was excited.

"Society doesn't like people who are different." Izuku went on. "They bully them, shun the, try to get them to conform. And some do, they suppress what makes them different until they fit it in. But it's almost always temporary, those bottled up emotions and feelings will eventually burst and cause them to act rashly."

Izuku walked up to Toga and looked at her eye to eye.

 _It's like he's staring into my soul!_ Toga thought with glee.

"My advice to you, always resist," Izuku said. "Never lose sight of who you are, and don't let someone else take control of your life."

Toga said nothing as she stared at him in aw.

"Live your life Himiko," Izuku said before turning around and grappling away.

For a while Toga just stared at the space where Batman stood before smiling herself.

A new life had just started for Toga Himiko.

Back to the present

Commissioner Naomasa sighed.

Things have been rough ever since Batman showed up.

At first, it was only a minor problem, people were obviously shocked that pro-heroes were committing crimes, but it wasn't too bad.

However, as time went on Batman started exposing more and more corrupt pros.

While he was glad these fakes were being exposed, the sheer amount of pros getting convicted had caused the public's opinion to shift.

Now more and more people were supporting Batman, saying that today's society needed someone like him.

But the real problem was that people were starting to distrust heroes. Basically, everyone but the most popular heroes were now under suspicion by the public.

At this point, Batman could probably accuse almost any hero of being corrupt and there would be a good amount of who would believe him, even if he didn't provide any evidence.

And it seems like someone was trying to capitalize on that.

Today a group of pros suddenly went berserk and started attacking everything in sight.

They were stopped, of course, but after integrating them, they all said they had no recollection of doing what they did and that they would never do something like that. And all of them were telling the truth.

 _Maybe they were all being controlled?_ Naomasa wondered.

He had to solve this case quickly before the public started crying to throw them into Tartarus.

"You look rather stressed commissioner."

Naomasa quickly pulled out his gun and turned around.

Only to feel a soft pair of lips meet his.

Days later.

"Welcome back to H.N.N. news." A female reporter said. "After being absent for a few days, the principal of U.A. Nezu has released a statement saying that All Might will be taking a short break from hero duty. A well-deserved one to be sure."

"Speaking of vacations, Endeavor has taken a short vacation himself, leaving his son in the hands of his capable older sister while he's gone." The male reporter said.

"In related news, the Water Hose Duo has revealed that Batman had a hand in the capturing of Great White Shark, King Shark, and Killer Croc. He was the one who tracked down the villains and came up with the plan that took down them down." The female reporter said.

"And speaking of Batman, a new vigilante has shown up and much like him, she has not been proven to using a quirk." The male reporter said. "Little is known about her, except her gender and her name. The Red Hood."

"Continuing on the topic of Batman, an alarming amount of pro-heroes have been convicted of crimes within the last week." The female reporter said. "And with this public opinion of Batman has increased greatly, as more and more people are in support of the caped crusader."

"Commissioner Naomasa has gone on record saying that he is going to find and arrest all of the corrupt heroes and has been arresting heroes left and right." The newsman continued. "Could he possibly be the Batman?"

**Pewww.**

Izuku turned off the T.V.

While he was happy that people were in support of him now, the Red Hood might be an issue. Izuku had trained his body for years to fight villains without a quirk, whoever this Red Hood person was likely did not have the same training and was just inspired by his actions.

Meaning that he was responsible for her.

Endeavor being gone didn't surprise him. While the number two hero said he was going on vacation, Izuku knew that he just wanted to get away from his prying eye and try to figure out how to escape his grasp.

All Might was still recovering so that was the reason for his vacation.

But what concerned him most was the number of heroes who had been convicted recently.

"You ok? You look troubled." Melissa noted.

"Something is going on," Izuku said. "The amount of heroes convicted in the last week is abnormal. Even with our efficiency, we shouldn't have been able to get so many of them this fast."

"So you think someone is setting them up?" Melissa said. "Commissioner Naomasa has interrogated most of them himself, and with his quirk lying is impossible. And due to his closeness with uncle Might we know we can trust him."

"Yes. But all this seems a bit...sudden. Naomasa wasn't acting like this before and then one day he suddenly says all this." Izuku said.

Izuku looked at the computer, pictures of all the pros who had recently been arrested plastered on the screen.

"Wait," Izuku said coming to a realization. "I think I found-"

Before Izuku could finish the crime alarm went off.

Izuku sighed. Looks like he would have to focus on this later.

Later in the city.

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes.

Ryuko Tatsuma Aka Ryukyu, The dragon hero. Was currently rampaging through the city.

 _Something is definitely wrong here._ Izuku thought. Ryukyu was a hero in the top ten and unlike Endeavor she actually deserved it.

It made no sense for her to do something like this.

Izuku shook his head. _Stop her first, investigate later._

"Oracle put the Batwing into attack mode," Izuku said.

"On it," Melissa said.

Suddenly the Batwing became visible and started shooting rockets at Ryuko.

"Rah!" Ryukyu roared. The missiles barely did anything but they did catch her attention and the dragon hero took to the sky in pursuit of the Batwing.

The Batwing went straight up with Ryukyu right behind it.

After ascending high enough the Batwing suddenly shot out a rope from behind ensnaring her wings.

"Rah!" Ryukyu roared as she fell to the ground fast.

"Well, you know what they say," Melissa said. "The bigger they are-"

**CRASH**

"The harder they fall." Izuku finished.

Ryukyu hit the ground hard, knocking her out and reverting her to her human form.

"Putting the Batwing back into stealth mode," Melissa said.

The Batwing cloaked itself once more and in a matter of seconds it was almost impossible to see.

"I'm going to go to investigate," Izuku said.

"Good idea. Ryukyu doing something like this is completely out of character, there has to be something more to this." Melissa said.

Izuku was about to glide down but suddenly he heard police sirens.

 _The police? How could they have gotten here so fast?!_ Izuku thought.

"Damn it." Melissa cursed. "Looks like we can't investigate. Better head back to the cave so we can...what?"

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"There's another crime close by," Melissa said.

"Looks like today will be a busy day," Izuku said.

A few days later.

Izuku knocked out the last thug in the warehouse.

"That's the last of them." Melissa sighed.

Izuku took a knee. He was tired.

The last few days had been hell for him and Melissa.

Crimes had been popping up left and right not just from villains but from heroes too.

What was even stranger was that heroes rarely ever showed up to stop them or help but whenever he finished fighting the police would always show up before he could investigate the attackers. Almost as if they knew the crimes were going to happen and were waiting on him to stop them.

"Maybe if we're quick then we can actually try and investigate this time," Melissa said.

Before Izuku could say anything he heard footsteps.

"Never mind." Melissa sighed.

Izuku looked up and saw that it was not the police. It was the Water Hosu Duo!

"Oh! Never mind again! I'm sure they won't mind if we take a look around." Melissa said cheerfully.

For a second. Just a second. Izuku lowered his guard.

Then he realized.

_Heroes have been randomly attacking people likely not of their own volition. That means-_

Before Izuku could finish that thought water was violently shot into his mouth faster than his mouth guard could rise.

Izuku struggled to try and free himself of the water but Hosu made it impossible for him to breathe.

"Izuku!" Melissa shouted as she searched for a way to free him.

Batwing? No, they were inside.

Taser function? No, the water was being controlled by Hosu meaning that it wasn't touching them.

Izuku felt himself getting weaker and weaker as he slowly drowned.

Suddenly a knife flew into Hosu's back making him lose control of the water.

"GAhh!" He shouted in pain.

The two heroes looked in the direction where the knife was thrown but saw nothing.

Then Mizu felt a sharp pain before falling to the floor unconscious.

Behind her was a girl in a red hoodie and jeans.

Hosu took some of the water off the ground, forming them into spikes before sending them at the girl.

She narrowly dodged them, running towards Hosu with a knife in hand ready to strike.

Hosu made a dagger out of water and blocked the oncoming knife.

The two blades clashed as the two engaged in a knife fight that from the looks of it Hosu had no chance of winning.

The girl grabbed Hosu and threw him to the ground before giving his head a sharp kick. Knocking him out.

Izuku meanwhile just finished coughing out all the water in his chest.

"Batsy!" The girl cried out in a familiar voice.

She ran towards Batman and helped him to his feet.

"You ok batsy!" Said the girl.

"I'm fine," Izuku said. _This must be Red Hood. But why does she sound so familiar?_

"Wow. This is almost exactly how we met the first time! But reversed!" The girl said.

Izuku looked up at her to see that Red Hood was none other, then Toga Himiko.


	8. Chapter 8

"Himiko, Toga?" Izuku said surprised by her presence.

Toga pouted. "I told you to call me Himiko!"

"You're the Red Hood!?" Izuku was shocked.

"Yup!" Toga said happily. "How do like my name! I really like the color red!"

"Izuku are you ok!?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine Oracal," Izuku said.

"Oh thank god!" Melissa said.

"Hey. Are you talking to someone?" Toga asked.

"So...what are we gonna do with her?" Melissa asked.

Izuku sighed. "Get the Batmobile. I'm taking the Duo to the cave and taking her home."

"Hehe." Toga laughed nervously. "Well, I don't really have a home sooo…"

Izuku froze. "What?"

"Yeah my parents were really upset when they found out I was doing this, and they told me to stop." Toga explained. "So I stood up for myself, they tried to beat me, I fought back and they disowned me."

"Yup. It's on the record." Melissa said after searching up Toga's family.

Izuku stood there in shock. He had no idea what to do.

He sighed. _I'm the one who gave her that advice. I'm the reason she's in this situation. I need to take responsibility._

The batmobile arrived stopping in front of the warehouse.

"Can you help me move them?" Izuku asked her.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

After dragging Mizu and Hosu into the Batmobile's back seats.

Izuku turned to her. "Would you like to come with me?"

At speeds so fast Izuku's well-trained eye had trouble keeping up Toga launched herself at him getting her face a bit too close to his.

"Yes!" She answered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Wow. She's acting like you just proposed." Melissa snarked. "Looks like we got a fangirl on our hands."

Izuku backed up quickly and pulled a blindfold out of his belt.

"Put this on," Izuku said. "I know it might be a bit suspicious but-"

"Ok!" Toga said, taking the blindfold and putting it on with no hesitation.

 _This girl is definitely an odd one._ Izuku thought.

Later at the Batcave.

"Wow! Wow! WOOOOW!" Toga shouted as she looked all around the cave. "You actually live in a cave! A really cool cave! A really big cool cave!"

"So why did you bring her here?" Melissa asked. She was concealing her identity by wearing a bat cowl she had made for herself.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her there." Izuku defended. "I had to do something with her."

"Well then you can keep her busy while I analyze the Duo," Melissa said as she went back to the Batcomputor.

Suddenly, static started to appear on the Batcomputer's monitor.

"What!?" Melissa cried in shock.

"Good evening Batman, Melissa Shield." Said a distorted voice coming from the Batcomputor.

"Who are you! How did you get into our system?!" Izuku barked.

"Today, I am your ally. You may call me, Anarchy." The voice said. "I am here to deliver some information to you."

"And what is that information?" Melissa asked.

"As you know something has taken control of the minds of villains and heroes alike." Anarchy said.

"And they've been using that control to keep us busy so we can't figure out who's behind this," Izuku said.

"That's correct. They've been doing the same thing to Nezu and have already taken control of the commissioner." Anarchy said. "However. They don't know about me. So I have been able to perform some Investigations and would you like to guess what I found?"

"That a strange pollen was the cause of the mind control," Izuku said having already found this out.

"Correct. I also discovered the source." Anarchy said. "This new flower only being sold at this specific shop."

"So people are buying flowers from that shop, getting mind-controlled and buying more flowers and giving them to other people. That's how it's been spreading." Izuku hypothesized.

"So evil flowers are controlling everyone!" Toga said.

"Most likely." Anarchy said. "I've already investigated the shop and I know what's the cause of all this."

"Dr. Pamela Isley," Melissa said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Anarchy asked.

"There have been a string of disappearances involving people with plant quirks," Melissa said. "I haven't had too much time to investigate it but I do know that it all started with Dr. Pamela Isley. An American scientist that came to Japan to work on a project. She went missing soon after."

"She is indeed the one behind this, however, her quirk seems to have been heavily enhanced." Anarchy says. "I've tracked down her location and I'm sending one of my allies to assist you. When should I send him?"

"Three days," Izuku said. "We'll need time to prep."

"Very well." Anarchy said.

The static disappeared and on the screen was the location that Anarchy had mentioned.

"Soooooo does that happen often?" Toga asked.

"It shouldn't happen at all," Melissa said taking off her mask. "Well looks like I won't need this."

"Wow! You're that Melissa Shield girl!" Toga said. "I saw you on a bunch of magazines! I thought you looked cute so I remembered you!"

"C-cute?" Melissa blushed.

"Yeah! Don't you think she's cute Batsy!" Toga asked Batman.

"Yes," Izuku said bluntly. "But Melissa's looks aside we need to get working."

"R-right." Melissa, who was now beat red, responded.

"Also now that Lady Melissa's identity is exposed may I come out?" asked Alfred who was standing in the shadows.

"Oh my god, you have a butler!" Toga gasped as she ran over and inspected him.

"You never answered me before. What are we going to do with her?" Melissa asked.

"We need allies we can trust," Izuku said. "So, for now, she can help."

"And after that?" Melissa asked.

Izuku looked at Toga currently pestering Alfred. "We'll see."

Three days later.

After three days of prep. The attack on Isley was finally ready to begin.

The location was a large abandoned factory.

As Izuku crawled through the vents he saw something big.

In the center of the factory was the biggest plant bud he had ever seen, and around it was several people seeming to do nothing but wave their arms around it.

"Those are the missing people," Melissa said over the coms. "The must be helping that thing grow with their quirks. "

"I see," Izuku said. "Do you have eyes on Isley?"

"Not yet," Melissa said.

Melissa took control of one of the robins and made it fly around the factory until she found her.

Clad in nothing but a jacket and underwear made if plants, Pamela Isley sat at the top floor, watching things progress below from a chair made of plants.

She was surrounded by pros. All of whom were most likely mind-controlled.

Death arms, Kamui woods, Rock Lock, and even Bakugo.

"Found her," Melissa said. "Be Careful. She's surrounded by pros. Bakugo's there too. Just like you predicted."

"Will do," Izuku said.

Izuku crawled his way to the top floor, in the vent right above Isley.

"Good good." Isley cooed. "Keep working my darlings."

Izuku burst out of the vent right above Isley intent on attacking her.

But before he could fall onto her a vine came up and smacked him away.

Izuku recovered Mid-air and landed on his feet.

"My, my. It's about time you showed up, Batman." Isley said.

"You were expecting me," Izuku said.

"Of course. You are the world's greatest detective." Isley said. "All I could do was stall you."

"Then you knew I was going to take you down, Isley," Izuku said.

Isley gave a seductive giggle. "Please, call me Ivy. The old me is gone, and the new me is ready to take control. Now puppets, why don't you welcome our guest."

The heroes all started running at him with Bakugo blasting past them, lunging at Izuku.

Izuku threw a pellet at Bakugo which exploded into foam, trapping Bakugo within it.

Bakugo fell to the ground and tried to use his quirk to escape, but after just a few best he couldn't use his quirk.

Flashback.

"What is this," Melissa asked looking at the blueprint.

"It's a foam that will absorb explosive fluids and render then inert," Izuku explained.

"Why are we making this?" Melissa asked. "This is for fighting Bakugo so why are we making this now?"

"Isley seems to targeting me," Izuku said. "She's been trying to keep us busy and even took control of the Water hosu Duo. So she's likely expecting me to show up. The Media figured out that Kacchan and I were involved in the Killer Croc operation, so she'll likely take control of him to combat me. And even if that's not the case, Kacchan is a powerful hero in training, so you'll probably want him to guard her even if he had no connection to me."

"I see," Melissa said. "Well then, I'll get to work."

Back to the present

The other three heroes charged at him.

Izuku threw out five Batarangs that were stopped in Mid-air by Rock Lock.

The three kept running and when they got close enough Batman contacted Melissa. "Oracal. Set them off."

**Boom!**

The Baterangs exploded taking out Kamui and Rock Lock.

Death arms was only injured and kept charging at Izuku.

Izuku took out another pellet, and when Death arms was about to hit him, he threw the pellet in Death arms face, unleashing the sleeping gas.

Death arms staggered back, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Good thing their brains are not at one-hundred percent due to the mind control," Melissa said. "Otherwise beating them would have taken longer."

"Ugg." Ivy groaned. "Worthless all of you."

Then vines came out of the ground and wrapped Izuku up.

"Gah," Izuku grunted as he tried to escape.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Ivy said with a knowing smirk.

"Well. It looks like I'm defeated." Izuku said. "Why don't you tell me, your entire plan and how you got so powerful."

Ivy burst out laughing. "What an amusing performance. As a reward, I will comply."

"Wow, that actually worked," Melissa said in slight surprise. "Guess you were right. Villains love to monologue."

"You see. For so long I had been weak little Pamela the girl who talks to plants." Ivy explained. "For years it was just me and my babies. And for years I watched in horror as man trampled mother nature and I was the only one who could hear her scream. One day a man approached me, he said he could give me power beyond anything I could ever imagine. I said yes and well, you can see the results."

Ivy pet some of the plants around her to demonstrate her point.

"Now mother nature will take back what rightfully belongs to her, with this," Ivy said pointing to the bud. "When this flower blooms, it's pollen will spread all across the city, putting everyone under my control. Then I will use them to destroy this city and then the next and the next until all of civilization is annihilated!"

"I see," Izuku said. "Well, thank you for your cooperation. Now!"

Flashback.

Izuku and Toga waited on a rooftop a few miles away from the factory.

"This is boring!" Toga groaned.

"Patience Hood, patience," Izuku said. "We're waiting for Anarchy's agent."

"Izuku," Melissa said. "We don't even know who this Anarchy guy is. He could be the one behind this for all we know."

"He's not," Izuku said. "I already have a clue as to who he is and what he's about. And I already know who his agent is."

"Is that so?"

Izuku and Toga looked behind them to find Stain standing there.

"Stain!" Shouted both Toga and Melissa.

"Izuku you can't be serious!" Melissa said. "This guy is a serial killer! We can't work with him."

"In most situations, I would agree with you," Izuku said. "But with Isley controlling an unknown amount of the hero community, we need people we can trust."

"And he's someone we can trust?" Melissa asked.

"He's someone who isn't under Isley's control and for now that counts as trustworthy," Izuku said. "And if you have any more arguments, just imagine what would happen if All Might fell under her control."

Any argument or counterpoints Melissa was going to make died as she imagined that nightmarish scenario.

"I don't like this," Melissa said.

"Neither do I," Izuku said.

"Do you mind telling me how you knew I was coming?" Stain asked.

"Simple." Izuku diverting his attention to him. "After a few months of you being active, you suddenly disappeared. Many people thought that you died but cold cases of pros heroes dying said otherwise. My hypothesis is that you allied yourself with someone and that your goals became more focused. After Anarchy showed up I figured that is anyone's goals lined up with your own it's someone who calls themself Anarchy."

"Heh. Looks like your just as skilled as he said you would be." Stain said. "So. Are we gonna do this or not?"

Back to the present

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

….Nothing happened.

"Now!" Izuku shouted again.

Still, nothing happened.

Ivy laughed once more. "Were you perhaps expecting someone? Well, it's very rude for your friend to keep you waiting. Stain darling, come out."

And with that Stain walked out from behind Ivy.

"What!" Izuku said. "How!?"

"My plants tell me everything," Ivy said with a smirk. "So it wasn't very hard to find him sneaking around. All it took was a single kiss, and he became my newest plaything. Now Stain, kill him."

Stain took out his swords and lunged at Izuku.


	9. Chapter 9

Stain slashed at Izuku, attacking him while also cutting him free of the vines.

"Watch where your cutting fool!" Ivy said.

Izuku looked down at the slashes in his armor. They weren't deep but given that his armor could take a few attacks from All Might, it spoke to how sharp those blades were.

Stain threw knives at him and In return, Izuku threw batarangs, they clashed and exploded, creating a smokescreen.

Stain burst out of the smoke and tried to attack Izuku from above, only for Izuku grab the sword and shake Stain off of it.

Stain landed and took out his spare sword.

Izuku threw the sword in the air and as it came back down he caught it by the hilt and pointed the blade at Stain.

Stain ran at him and their blades locked.

The two swords clashed over and over again, both of them trying to find an opening.

Stain made an overhead slash, aimed at Izuku's head.

Izuku deflected it causing Stain to stagger.

Izuku kicked Stain in his midsection and launched him back, making him hit the railings.

Izuku threw a bolas at Stain's arm tying him to the railing before throwing an electric Batarang at the railing.

"Gahhh!" Stain cried as he was electrocuted.

After the Batarang finished delivering its charge, Stain was seemingly passed out.

"Tch," Ivy responded. "Seems like good help is hard to find. No matter. The flower is about to bloom any minute now."

"Then I'll have to destroy it in the next few seconds," Izuku said.

Ivy just smirked. "Oh my dear dark knight, you still think you stand a chance."

Suddenly the whole warehouse started shaking.

Huge vines suddenly sprouted from the ground up to the top floor. Two enormous venus fly traps grew from both sides of him and more vines grew down from the ceilings.

The vines shot straight at him and Izuku was barely able to dodge in time, throwing two exploding Batarangs at the vine's as he lept.

Izuku tried his best, dodging vines, fly traps and thorns but a vine wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him into the air.

He was about to cut himself down when a fly trap grew right below him.

"All those puppets I sent at you were just for my entertainment." Ivy snickered. "Now I'm done with you. Goodbye Batman."

**BOOM!**

Suddenly a pink gas filled the factory rising up from the lower half all the way to the top.

"Gahhh!" Ivy shrieked.

She could feel them, all the plants, her babies they were dying!

"Nooooo!" Ivy screamed in pain as all the plants in the factory started to shrivel up and the flower bud started to fall apart.

"How!" Ivy shrieked. "How did you do this!"

Izuku smiled.

Flashback.

"Stain, you and I will serve as a distraction," Izuku said. "She'll be expecting me to have a plan, so I'll act as a primary distraction and confront her, and you will sneak around the warehouse and act like your trying not to get caught. When you're captured she'll think she's won and we'll have her complete attention."

Izuku turned to Toga. "That's where you'll come in. You'll listen over the coms for Stain to be captured. After that, you'll go in while invisible and plant the chemical bombs all over the warehouse."

"Um." Toga said nervously. "I can't go invisible with clothes on remember."

"That won't be an issue," Izuku said. "Your new costume is made from a specialized fabric that will allow you to use your quirk without worrying about being naked."

"Really!" Toga said looking at her new costume. Her hoodie now looked more like a leather jacket than a red sweater. She also had armor on with a red bat symbol in the center. Lastly, she had also gained a red mask that went over her eyes.

To test it she went fully invisible for a moment before returning to normal.

"Yes!" Toga said. "No more being naked all the time! This is the best gift ever!"

"Why don't you ever get me gifts." Melissa teased.

"You are an incredibly rich, genius capable of buying or creating anything," Izuku said bluntly. "What could I possibly give you?"

"You could agree to that movie night I've been asking for," Melissa said.

"Movie night!" Toga said. "That sounds great! Come on Batsy please!"

"Alight." Izuku sighed. "If it makes you both happy then I'll do it."

"Yes!" Melissa and Toga cheered at the same time.

"Ahem." Stain coughed. "Can we get back to the mission?"

Back to the present

Soon enough the vines that had wrapped around Izuku began to decay as did the man-eating plant bellow him.

Izuku dropped to the floor in front of the now suffering Ivy.

"Damn you!" She shrieked. "When I-"

**Slice**

"Gah!" She cried as a gash was made in her arm. "What?"

Then, suddenly, she couldn't move.

"Taking your eyes off me was a mistake." Stain said standing behind her.

"What!? How?!" Ivy asked. "You were under my control!"

"You were expecting me and yet you still underestimated me, Ivy," Izuku said. "I already made a vaccine to your spores. Me, Stain and Red Hood are completely immune to them."

"Even if you noticed Red Hood, I would surprise you and immobilized you the minute you stopped watching me." Stain said with a smirk. "Batman had plan A and B already thought out. Your defeat was decided before the battle had even started."

"Curse you!" Ivy shouted. "You'll regret the day you crossed mother nature, the earth will have its revenge!"

"Can I kill her?" Stain asked. "She's annoying."

"No," Izuku said. "But I can do this."

Izuku threw a Batarang at Ivy's head knocking her unconscious.

"Hood," Izuku said.

"Yeah Bats!" Toga said appearing right behind him.

"She's pretty good for a newbie." Stain said. "I almost didn't notice her."

"She has talent." Izuku praised.

"Aww, you making me blush." Toga said her signature grin.

"Anyway," Izuku said. "I want you to take a few vails of her blood."

"Really!" Toga said with a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Yes," Izuku said. "I'm going to use a few for analyzation and you can keep the rest. They could be useful if you're going to be my partner after all."

"Partner!" Toga cheered as Izuku handed her a needle and a few vails. "This is the best day ever!"

"So is my work done here?" Stain asked.

"Yes. You may go now." Izuku said.

Stain looked at him in disbelief for a moment before looking over himself for a tracker only to find none.

"You just going to let me go?" Stain asked.

"Would you rather I stop you?" Izuku asked.

Stain shrugged and with that, he leaped off the platform before escaping the factory.

Later back at the Batcave.

After dropping off Ivy to the police they immediately got to work analyzing Ivy's blood.

Toga, on the other hand, was dead tired. Alfred had shown her to her new room and she promptly fell asleep.

"From the looks of it, something was injected into her bloodstream that enhanced her quirk significantly," Melissa said.

"You mean Venom," Izuku said.

"What?" Melissa asked.

Izuku threw her a vial, she caught it and saw that it was labeled Venom.

"I found it while I was investigating the factory," Izuku said.

"Well, whatever this stuff is it last way longer," Melissa said. "It may even be permanent."

"So we have another super drug." Izuku sighed.

Izuku lifted his cowl back over his head. "I'm going after Stain."

"Alright," Melissa said. "Then I'll send you the coordinates from the tracker. You taking the Batwing?"

"No," Izuku said. "I'll go on foot."

Later at the coordinates.

Izuku looked at the place the tracker had led him. A penthouse.

"Seem's we can fully confirm that Stain is working with someone rich," Izuku said.

"Yeah it-" Suddenly Melissa's voice cut out.

"Oracle," Izuku said. "Oracle!"

"I'm afraid Ms. Shield will not be joining us." Came the distorted voice of Anarchy.

"Anarchy," Izuku said. "Hacking into my systems is not an easy task. You must be rather intelligent."

"I would say so." Anarchy said. "Why don't you come in. We can talk more then."

Izuku narrowed his eyes.

The gilded down to the balcony before walking through the doors and into the penthouse.

"Your right on time." Said a figure in the shadow. "You certainly do not disappoint."

"I try not to," Izuku said walking up to him until he could see him clearly.

He was wearing a red and black costume that looked like something from the Spanish inquisition, with an Anarchy symbol in the center of his outfit. Concealing his identity was a golden mask.

He was sitting down in a cushioned chair in front f a table containing two drinks and two plates of steak.

"Sit." Anarchy said. "Nothing here is a trap. You can use your scanner to prove that. I simply wish to talk and thought that perhaps some good food and good drinks would help the conversation."

Izuku looked down at his food, activating his cowl's detective mode to check for anything wrong with it.

Nothing. It was just a normal steak and some wine.

 _I'm in enemy territory. I don't know what his quirk is, and I don't know if he has any traps. I better play along._ Izuku thought.

He sat down and took the knife and fork, cutting a piece of steak and eating it.

"Thank you. I figured you would cooperate." Anarchy said.

"It'll be hard for you to eat with that mask on," Izuku said.

"Indeed." Anarchy said. "That is why I would like to ask you something."

"And that is?" Izuku asked.

"Please remove your mask." Anarchy said. "While I know that you work with Ms. Shield, I have yet to discover your identity. In return I will remove mine, revealing my own."

Izuku stayed silent.

Anarchy sighed. "I see. So I must show you something to make you trust me. So be it. Please raise your left arm."

Suddenly Izuku felt compelled to do so. He resisted of course and managed to suppress it.

"Hmm. You have a stronger will than anyone I have met before." Anarchy said. "But I think I got my point across. My quirk is called persuasion. In short, it makes people do what I want. Not the same as mind control, whereas mind control takes full control from the victim, my quirk makes people want to do what I say. I could have used it on you at any point. But I didn't, and I won't."

"How kind of you," Izuku said.

"I want you to know that I have no intention of killing you." Anarchy said.

There was a long pause.

Then Izuku grabbed the top of his cowl and pulled it down, revealing his face.

"Your turn," Izuku said.

"Hahaha." Anarchy laughed. "Very clever. I have no idea who you are! My guess is that you had your information wiped from the databanks. I gain absolutely nothing from seeing your face other than knowing what you look like. Well, a deal is a deal."

Anarchy grabbed his mask, removing it and setting it on the table.

"I'm assuming you recognize me." Anarchy said.

"Mukui Sutoraiki," Izuku said. "Head of Sutoraiki corp. Son of the late Fuhai Sutoraiki."

"Yes." Anarchy said. "And now that this is done the real conversation can begin."

"The real conversation?" Izuku said in a curious tone.

"An exchange of information." Anarchy explained taking a sip of his wine. "I tell you something, and you tell me something. And vise Versa."

"Interesting," Izuku said he couldn't deny that he was curious. He loved obtaining information. Whenever he stumbled upon a huge chunk of info he felt the old instinct to reach for his notebook.

"And since I told you what my quirk is, care to tell me yours?" Anarchy asked.

"I don't have one," Izuku said taking another bite of his steak.

"Ahhh." Anarchy said. "That explains quite a bit. Another question. Where did you put the tracker? We searched all over for it but we couldn't find it."

"It was in the vaccine we gave him," Izuku answered.

"So it was inside him." Anarchy. "Smart move."

"How did you know I was coming?" Izuku asked taking another bite of the steak.

"We may not have been able to find the tracker, but we knew you would not have allowed Stain to get away that easily." Anarchy said partaking in some of the steak himself. "Even if he was not a serial killer you wouldn't have let him getaway. People like you crave knowledge, you know that with it, you don't need flashy quirks or huge armies. And you know how dangerous the unknown is. That's why you're truthfully answering these questions, because if you do, then you gain more knowledge."

Izuku ate more of his steak and there was a short pause before Anarchy spoke again.

"You haven't touched your wine." Anarchy said.

"I don't drink," Izuku said. "It's not just because I'm here I just don't drink in general."

"I see." Anarchy said smiling and siping some more wine. "Then you are a stronger man than I."

There was another pause before this time Izuku broke the silence.

"What is your goal?" Izuku asked. "Why do you call yourself Anarchy?"

"It's simple really." Anarchy said. "My goal is to save people from corruption, and our government is the biggest source of corruption, hence the name. But I'm not just out for the government, anyone that presents a threat to the public will become my targets. I will go by any means necessary to protect the innocents."

"Even murder," Izuku asked, but he already knew the answer.

Anarchy looked down as a sad expression crossed his face. "If I feel that I must. I will kill the filth that dares threaten the people with no hesitation."

"What about innocents?" Izuku asked. "If you felt that the only way to achieve your goal was to kill an innocent person. Would you?"

There was a long period of silence before Anarchy spoke again.

"That is...a difficult question." Anarchy replied looking down. "The thought of cutting down an innocent person makes me sick to my stomach. But if I had to do it. If I had to become a monster to stop one. I think I would."

After that, there was another long period of sullen silence.

"What about you," Anarchy asked. "What is your goal?"

"To save people," Izuku answered simply. "That's all there is to it."

Anarchy's smile returned. "That simple? Would you ever kill-"

"No," Izuku said.

"So you have a no-kill rule?" Anarchy asked.

"No," Izuku said. "I'm just not a killer."

"I see." Anarchy said. "So I have another question. What brought you to this point? What is your origin."

Izuku paused taking another bite of his steak before he answered. "I was born quirkless. Every day I was teased and picked on for something I could not control. They call me Komori. Comparing me to bat as we both lacked important things that everyone else had. The fact that I wanted to be a hero only made the bullying worse as everyone told me my dream was impossible."

Anarchy had stopped eating and was looking on with interest.

"One day. I came home to see my mother, looking like she just saw a ghost." Izuku continued. "She hid me in the closet and told me to stay quiet. Then he came in. Frightening bolt."

"The pro hero?" Anarchy asked.

"The very same," Izuku growled. "He barged into my house. And killed my mother."

"So that's why you were investigating him so thoroughly." Anarchy said. "You were taking so long I was going to have Stain dispose of him. However, now that I know the context I will refrain from doing so."

"Hmm," Izuku responded.

"Please continue." Anarchy said.

"I was taken to my father in America. He was a rich businessman who had abandoned me and my mother when he found out I was quirkless so as you can imagine he was about as happy to see me as I was him." Izuku explained. "He didn't want to get rid of me in any official way, lest the press finds out. So he told me he would give me unlimited funding to do whatever I wanted so long as I stayed away from him. I used that opportunity to go around the world training my mind and body, so I could get justice for my mother's death, and keep something like that from ever happening to someone else. My father died before I could finish the training but fortunately, he left me a large, but finite, amount of money. I decided to cut my training short and headed back to Japan to start my mission."

"And where does come into play?" Anarchy asked.

"She figured out my identity, though...well let's call it a bond us quirkless people share and insisted that she help me." For the first time during this dinner, Izuku smiled. "She left me little reason to refuse."

"And she's been a steadfast ally ever since I'm assuming." Anarchy said.

The smile on Izuku's face was enough to confirm his answer.

Anarchy chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's my turn. I'm guessing you would like to know my own origin?"

"You are correct," Izuku said.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I ramble a bit." Anarchy said taking a deep breath. "A long time ago I was nothing but a spoiled ignorant teen. I partied on yachts, I had sex with pretty girls and I drank all the wine and beer I could get my hands on."

Anarchy sighed. "Then I got kidnapped."

It was at this Anarchy stood up and started pacing around the room.

"They were a small group of...villains that had kidnapped me to get to my father." He said. "It's like they wanted money either, they were all so angry and I didn't understand why. That is until I met her."

His tone shifted into one of whimsy and joy, with a hidden air of tragedy.

"Her name was Shiranai Totsu." Anarchy said. "She was my warden so to speak. Someone to make sure I didn't get out. But in truth, she was my protector. You see she like everyone else in that group was hurt by my father. In her case, my father had cheated them out of their pay for a job the did to him. They sued but you know what happens when you sue rich people. In response my father ruined their business, making it impossible for them to find work. It wasn't long till they went bankrupt."

Anarchy paused, likely to keep himself from getting overly emotional before continuing again.

"But she didn't hold that against me." He said. "She said that I did not inherit my father's sins. She protected me from all the other members of her group. And given that neither of us had much better to do, we talked quite a lot. You may call it Stockholm syndrome. But I fell in love with her. And I think she fell for me too. She at least liked me enough to help me plan an escape."

Anarchy paused once more. He chugged all of the wine that was left in the cup.

"Then they came." He said, his voice filled with contempt. "The so-called heroes had come to save me. Having learned of my location my father paid them a large sum of money to kill every single last one of them. And like the greedy little dogs they were, they did so without any hesitation. They killed these people who only turned to crime because they were thrown to rock bottom, including Shiranai! And how did they justify this slaughter!? They said that they had no choice! That the enemy had dangerous quirks and if they didn't kill them then they would die! Because I'm sure the ability to change an object's color is a real threat to your fucking health!"

Anarchy threw the glass across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"I saw them! I saw them run-up to her! She surrendered! She was so scared! And they killed her! In front of me!" Anarchy shouted.

There was a pause as Anarchy breathed in and out, calming himself down until he fell back into his chair.

"After that, I vowed that I would kill my father and bring corruption to light." Anarchy continued. "And so, I did. I killed my father, cleaned up his company and got those heroes arrested."

"But it didn't end there," Izuku said. "It never ends there."

Anarchy gave a sad chuckle. "Your right. As I was cleaning up the company, I noticed that my father had given the government, a lot of bribes. They already knew about the shady shit he was up to and they kept quiet so long as they got paid."

Anarchy looked at Izuku's untouched glass of wine, then back up to Izuku.

Izuku nodded and Anarchy took the glass and drank from it.

"The rabbit hole got deeper and deeper as I investigated further. Tragedy upon Tragedy horror upon horror." He said. "Tell me have you ever heard the name, Cadmus?"

"No," Izuku said.

"I'm not surprised." Anarchy said. "Took me years just to find that name. And I almost died doing it."

He took another sip of his wine.

"So I decided that I needed to branch out my efforts and take down all the corruption that endangers the people to this day." He continued. "And that is how I came to be who I am today."

Anarchy chugged the rest of the glass before slamming it back down onto the table.

"I'm...sorry for losing myself there." Anarchy said. "I don't tell this story often and it never gets easier anytime I do."

"You don't have to apologize for being human," Izuku said.

Anarchy smiled sadly. "Thank you, my friend. But I think this meeting is done."

"We don't have to fight," Izuku said quickly. "If you turned yourself in. When you get out, we could clean up the city together."

Anarchy sighed and shook his head. "As nice as that sounds, I can't. There are things that need to be done that you simply will not do."

"So...were enemies then," Izuku said with a sad tone.

"Considering we are working towards the same goal I would still consider us allies." Anarchy said. "But due to the differences we have, we will inevitably come to blows yes."

Izuku stood up and lifted his cowl back over his face. "Then when that time comes. I will put you away myself."

Anarchy smirked before putting his own mask back on. "Then may the best man win."

Izuku walked towards the door and was about to leave when Anarchy called out to him.

"One more question." He said. "What drink would you prefer the next time we meet?"

Izuku looked at him for a second before saying "Water," and leaving.

Izuku grappled away and soon enough he made it out of the jammer's range.

"Izuku!" Melissa shouted making him wince a little. "What happened!? Where have you been I've been trying to get in contact with you for the last hour!"

"I was having dinner," Izuku answered.


	10. Chapter 10

"So he offered you food. And you just...ate it." Melissa said as Izuku and Toga sparred. Izuku with his shirt off and Toga in a sport's bra.

"I made sure it wasn't poisoned," Izuku said while dodging Toga's knife. "Your strikes are still too savage, you leave yourself open."

Izuku sidestepped her lunge and kneed her in the stomach.

"Gah!" Toga yelped as she walked back. "Ow!"

"Even if it's not poisoned that doesn't mean you eat it!" Melissa said. "He could have put something in it that you sensors couldn't detect!"

"If he wanted me dead he would have tried by then," Izuku said knocking the knife out of her hand. "You're not holding it correctly."

"Darn it!" Toga pouted.

Melissa sighed. "Izuku. Your lack of cation astounds me."

"Himiko you need to get stronger," Izuku said. "You have talent but it needs to be refined."

"What does that mean?" Toga asked nervously.

"It means that you're not leaving this cave for the rest of the day," Izuku said.

"NOOOOOO!" Toga wailed in despair.

"Alfred prepare some food, energy drinks, and blood packs." Melissa sighed.

"Of course lady Melissa," Alfred said as he went upstairs. "I would advise you stay to make sure Master Izuku does not accidentally kill Lady Himiko."

"She won't die," Izuku said. "But she'll feel like she is."

Many, many hours later.

"Bawh" Toga cried as she fell to the floor for what felt like the millionth time today.

"You're a quick learner," Izuku said seemingly unphased. "You made large improvements in such a short time."

"It doesn't feel like it!" Toga groaned.

Izuku smiled. "Were done for the day."

"Finally!" Toga groaned.

"I know the feeling," Izuku said helping her up. "You can have the blood now."

In the blink of an eye, Toga descended on the cooler that Alfred had brought down.

Toga eyed the blood hungrily, before quickly taking it and gulping it down.

Her eyes went wide.

 _This is...AMAZING!_ She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The blood was so much better than Ivy's which up until this point was the best blood she had ever tasted.

"The blood is mine in case you were wondering," Izuku said. "We ordered blood packs but they won't be here until tomorrow."

That explained everything. Toga had often had stray thoughts about what Izuku's blood tasted like. She always thought it was good, but this was better than she could have imagined.

"Lady Himiko, I've prepared a bath for you, afterward I've prepared a meal for you," Alfred said.

"Alfred I love you!" Toga groaned as she finished the blood.

Alfred smiled before turning his head to Izuku. "I've prepared a bath and meal for you as well Master Izuku. Are you going to come up willingly or do I need to wake lady Melissa and have her make you?"

Melissa meanwhile had fallen asleep on the chair.

"No, I'll do it myself," Izuku said somewhat bashfully.

Izuku walked towards Melissa before picking her up.

"I'll take her to bed first," Izuku said.

"Hehe, you should probably wait for consent first." Toga snickered.

Izuku's face turned slightly red. "Very funny Himiko."

"Hehe, I made you blush!" Himiko cheered.

"Now now, while master Izuku may have his issues he would never do such a thing," Alfred said amusement evident in his tone. "That being said if he were to ask Lady Melissa I don't-"

"That's enough!" Izuku said, his face now fully red. "Am going to take her to her room and put her into bed. Then I am going to leave."

"Of course master Izuku." Alfred chuckled.

Meanwhile, Toga was just giggling.

The next day.

"Sooo...why are we here?" Toga asked.

Currently, the two of them were in their Batman and Red Hood outfits, standing in an empty warehouse.

"I was going to save this part of your training for later, but since you've been excelling in our lessons I decided to step it up," Izuku said.

"Uh oh." Toga said.

"Hey sorry for taking so long!" Said a voice coming from below them.

"Ahhh!" Toga shrieked as she jumped back.

Mirio popped out of the ground in front of Izuku and Toga.

"It's fine," Izuku said. "We weren't waiting long."

"We were here for like, half an hour." Toga complained.

Mirio looked over at Toga. "You must be his new side-kick!"

"Partner." Izuku corrected.

"Neat!" Mirio said. "So you need help training her."

"Correct," Izuku said. "Hood, today your going to try and improve your reaction time, ability to predict attacks, and how you react to faster opponents."

"I'm going to get knocked down a lot aren't I?" Toga asked, dread filling her voice.

"Don't worry the floors were mopped beforehand," Izuku reassured her, before taking a step back. "You can begin."

In an instant, Mirio falls into the floor, and before Toga could even ask what was happening, Mirio reappeared in front of her and knocked her to the ground.

"That's about what I expected," Izuku said.

"Owww." Toga groaned.

About an hour later

Mirio sunk into the floor.

Toga readied her knife.

Mirio appeared behind her.

**Swipe  
**

Toga's knife went right through him.

"Bwah!" Toga yelped as Mirio punched her across the room.

"Woops," Mirio said. "Sorry about that, punched a bit too hard. But hey you hit me! Kinda. That's impressive!"

"I told you she was a quick learner," Izuku said proudly. "Now go a little less easy on her."

Mirio's grin sent shivers down Toga's spine. "Yes, sir!"

A few more hours later.

"I can see why you picked her!" Mirio said to Izuku as he was bandaging Toga. "She adapted that fast with barely any training!"

"You're making me blush Mirio!" Toga giggled.

"You performed as I expected," Izuku said. "Good work."

Toga smiled.

"Hey! I have an Idea!" Mirio explained. "How about you give her a demonstration."

"You mean by fighting you?" Izuku asked.

"Yup. How about it?" Mirio asked.

"That sounds fun!" Toga cheered.

"Of course," Izuku said walking to the center of the warehouse. "I'm ready when you are."

Mirio smirked before falling into the floor.

He popped up on Izuku's right only to receive an elbow to his side.

"Gah!" Mirio grunted in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"Woah!" Toga said in amazement. "How did you do that!?"

"I predicted where he would attack," Izuku said. "Mirio's quirk lets him make specific parts of his body intangible so as long as he can register an attack, he can phase through it and then attack at the same time. However, if you attack him before he can react then your attack will connect."

"Yup." Mirio groaned. "Man you hit hard. I've been training myself to have a quicker reaction time as well as being able to predict attacks so that doesn't happen, but man Bats I didn't expect you to see through me so fast."

"Sooo Batsy could beat Mirio in a fight?" Toga asked.

"That's more complicated," Izuku said. "We were just demonstrating what we want you to do. If we were to actually fight right now I don't know who the victor would be."

"Why don't we find out!" Mirio said. "I can't say I'm not itching to find out! What about you Bats!?"

Izuku paused for a moment before smiling. "Well, I suppose it would be a good way to reward Hood for all her hard work."

"Round two let's go!" Toga cheered.

**Bang**

Izuku dropped a flash grenade, and Mirio, not wanting to get blindsided, phased through the floor.

Mirio popped out of the ground but saw nothing but smoke.

 _He must have dropped a smoke bomb after the flash grenade. He's trying to keep me on the defensive._ Mirio thought.

He dropped into the ground again, before popping out, this time farther from Izuku, momentarily making himself tangible to catch his breath.

**Boom**

"Gah!" Mirio cried as an explosion hit him from below.

 _Mines!? It's like every time I go under he adds a new obstacle!_ Mirio smiled. _You really don't disappoint Bats!"_

Mirio went back underground. _I can't see him due to the smoke and I can't step foot on the ground due to the mines. Well, time to get creative!_

Mirio shot out of the ground, this time high into the air before throwing one of his gloves into the smoke.

**Boom**

Another explosion came from the center of the smoke, causing the smoke to dissipate.

And Izuku was nowhere to be found.

Mirio looked confused. _Wait where did he-_

Mirio didn't have time to finish that thought as a Batarang suddenly made a small gash in his arm.

"Gah!" He grunted. He tried to activate his quirk, but for some reason, he couldn't feel it. In fact, he couldn't feel anything anywhere but his face.

He fell to the ground and the fight was over.

"Ow." Mirio groaned.

"Now you know how I feel!" Toga cheered from the side.

Izuku landed next to him. "I think I win."

"Yeah." Mirio groaned. "Hey uh, why can't I move."

"That's because you got hit with my poison batarangs," Izuku said. "Don't worry, it only keeps you from moving and it'll be out of your system in about an hour."

"How much space does that utility belt have?" Mirio asked.

"A lot," Izuku said before turning to Toga. "Hood, do you know what just happened."

"Nope!" Toga said cheerfully.

"Mirio has to memorize his opponent's location before he can attack. So I made it impossible to see me. Then I used the mines to make the ground unsafe for Mirio to step on. Mirio can't breathe when he's intangible so he has to come up for air sooner than later, and since I locked off the ground, the air was his only option. Knowing this I used my grapple gun to cling onto the ceiling. When Mirio popped up he had to become tangible to breathe so I had a split second to attack, because Mirio is such a hard to catch opponent I had to end the fight in one attack so I used the poison Batarang to make it so he could no longer move afterward, making me the winner." Izuku explained.

"Wow," Mirio said taking that all in. "You thought of all that on the spot?".

"No, I thought of it this morning." Izuku clarified. "Give your drive to improve it's only natural that you'd challenge and since we're not busy fighting villains I figured today would be the day you would ask."

There was a pause before Mirio spoke. "Are you related to Sir? Because I'm pretty sure you can see the future."

"I wish." Izuku sighed. "All the things I could do with a quirk like that."

 _Maybe I could have seen mom's death coming._ Came a stray thought in Izuku's head.

"Well, next time I'm not going to fall for that!" Mirio swore.

"I know you won't and I'll plan for that," Izuku warned.

"So are we done?" Toga asked.

"Considering Mirio can't move, I would say we're done here," Izuku said. "I called Nighteye, he'll be here to pick you up shortly."

"When did you do that?" Mirio asked.

"During the fight," Izuku answered.

"I really need to fight more ninja's," Mirio said.

"Come on Hood, you've earned a break today," Izuku said.

"Yup! And you remember what tonight is!?" Toga asked excitedly.

"Movie Night," Izuku answered.

"Movie night!" Toga shouted.

"Oh, can I come?" Mirio asked.

"Sorry, bat family only!" Toga said.

"Is that what we're calling us?" Izuku asked.

"Yup now let's go! Me-Oracal might have already made the popcorn!" Toga said.

Later in Midoriya Manor.

"I don't remember having this built," Izuku said looking around at the theater that had apparently been in his house this entire time.

"Sometimes you can be so preoccupied about what happens everywhere else you don't pay attention to what happens in your own home," Melissa said.

"What are we watching, what are we watching!?" Toga asked impatiently, a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a cup filled with blood in the other.

"We are going to watch Lion King!" Melissa said picking up the remote and turning on the movie.

Meanwhile at the Iceberg Lounge.

The Iceberg lounge was as it was normally, loud and filled with people dancing and drinking the night away.

But up at the top of the location, a meeting was being held.

"Is everyone here?" Asked a short overweight man.

This man was known as The Penguin.

"Looks like that's everyone boss." Said another small man known as the Toymaker. **(Not to be confused with Toyman, this is a completely separate DC character.)  
**

"Good," Penguin said. "Well, I'm sure your all curious as to why I've called you here."

"It's not very hard to figure out at all." Said the person known in the underground as Calendar man. "You summoned us to form a team of thieves."

"Tch. Let me guess you used your quirk." Penguin said.

"Yes. And I'm in." Calendar man said.

"A team of thieves?" Asked a man in a red and white costume.

"I say we do it." Said a man in an orange and red cat-themed costume, known as Catman **(In case you're wondering, this is not a gender-bent version of Catwoman, this is a completely separate DC character.)  
**

"With Batman and the heroes, it's getting harder and harder to be a thief." Said a man in a green costume, known as the Atomic Man. "I think this is our only option."

"I think I'll take my chances." said the man in the red and white costume, Aka Chancer.

"I would think twice." Said the man with a giant pencil eraser for a head, called The Eraser. "Penguin has a lot of money and connections, we would do well to be on his good side.

The Penguin squawked. "Finally someone who gets it!"

"Fine," Chancer said. "Let's see where this goes."

"What about you Crazy Quilt?" The Toymaker asked.

"I think this is a fabulous idea!" Said the man in a multi-colored costume. "Count me in!"

"Then it's settled." Said the Penguin giving an evil grin. "Welcome to the league of thieves!"


	11. Chapter 11

Izuku watched as Toga took down a group of villains.

One by one she knocked them out, punching them, slashing them, hitting them with the back of her knife.

Izuku felt it was important that Toga feel her progression, so he sent her after a bunch of random thugs in a safehouse.

Toga disappeared only to reappear behind another thug and knock him unconscious.

"Should she be using her quirk?" Melissa asked.

"As long as she doesn't leave evidence, the only proof that she ever used her quirk is the word of a bunch of thugs," Izuku said.

Izuku watched as Toga took down the last thug.

Toga grinned before looking up at Izuku.

Izuku nodded confirming that she did a good job.

"Yes!" Toga cheered.

Izuku jumped down next to Toga. "You performed as I expected. Which is to say excellently."

"Hehe. Keep going!" Toga said.

"Sorry to cut the praise fest but there's a robbery at a bank nearby." Melissa cut in. "The bank is closed so no one else is there and no alarms are going off either, the only way I found out about it was because of our robin drones."

"On it," Izuku said. "Did you finish the Batwing's new feature?"

"Yup!" Melissa said.

"New feature?" Toga questioned.

"An extra seat," Izuku explained.

Star's appeared in Tonga's eyes. "Yes! I can finally ride in the Batwing! I call the front seat!"

"Sorry but I haven't given you pilot training yet," Izuku said.

"Awww." Toga deflated.

Izuku patted her head, something that he learned she enjoyed very much. "Don't worry. You'll get there one day."

Meanwhile at the bank.

Catman crawled down the side of the bank before stopping onto a window.

He let out his claws and cuts a hole in the window.

He crawls in and thanks to him being on the wall he avoided the motion sensors on the floor.

He took out a disk from his suit and threw it onto the ceiling.

The device activated, shutting down all the bank's defenses.

"The defenses are down," Catman said.

Back outside a van parked outside the bank opened up revealing the rest of the league of thieves.

Atomic man walked up to the bank door and activated his quirk. Conversion beams, he can shoot beams out of his eyes that can change a nonorganic object's state of matter.

He melted the door and the rest of the crew walked in.

Catman jumped down and joined them as they walked to the safe.

Atomic man blasted the safe, melting it and giving them full access to the goods inside.

"We're in the safe," Catman said. "Grabbing the loot."

They each took a bag and started grabbing cash, shoving as much as they could in them.

"Batman will be approaching soon." Calendar Man said over the coms. "He will appear behind Catman in approximately thirty seconds. Any attempt by Catman to attack him will be countered."

Calendar man, his quirk allows him to view into one day a month and see any and all events that happen on that day from a third-person perspective. He can only do this once a month, so he can't see how his action alters the outcome of what he saw.

"Got it," Chancer said.

The seconds past and Catman could feel Batman behind him and ducked down.

Chancer shot at Batman with his high power laser blaster, and Batman flipped backwards into the center of the bank floor.

Suddenly the chandelier that was hanging above him came loose and dropped down hitting Izuku and knocking him down.

"Gah!" Izuku grunted as he pulled himself from under the now broken chandelier.

Chancer, his quirk is called luck. It does exactly what it sounds like.

"Bad luck partner." Chancer said.

"Red Hood is most likely going to attack Chancer from behind while invisible." Calendar man warned.

Catman clawed the empty air behind Chancer and hit Toga causing her to become visible.

Toga quickly recovered and slipped back to Izuku's side.

"Now Quilt!" Calendar man said.

"Behold!" Crazy Quilt said as a bright multi-colored light shot out in front of him, engulfing the two.

"What the!" Toga yelps.

Suddenly everything went dark.

"Hey! I can't see!" Toga said.

Crazy Quilt, he can emit a light that will blind anyone in its way. The downside is it makes him just as blind.

Izuku couldn't see either. Of course, he could still fight without his eyes, but Toga, to his knowledge, could not. He couldn't risk her safety, and these guys seem to have an unknown advantage. The best option would be to retreat.

Izuku grabbed Toga and dropped a smoke pellet. Fleeing away from the bank.

"Do not pursue. We have the money we need to erase the evidence and get out before more heroes arrive." Calendar man said.

"I thought we shut down the alarms?" Chancer pointed out.

"Yes but Batman had likely already contacted the authorities during the fight. Meaning you need to move! Now!" Calendar man said.

With Batman out of the way, the crew hauled the money into the van. The Eraser ran out last after using his quirk on all the things they broke.

The Eraser, his quirk allows him to reverse time one any non-living object within a small area.

Suddenly everything went back to how it was before they came.

The chandelier went back up, the safe and door

Later at the Batcave.

"So...what happened?" Melissa asked the two. "Because we just lost to B-rank villains."

"They were coordinated," Izuku said. "Not to mention they had some high tech devices. Given what we know about those villains, they are most likely receiving outside help. And I can't learn anything from the crime scene because they erased all the evidence."

"I say we could have taken them." Toga pouted.

"The fight was going in a bad direction, staying would have been an unnecessary risk," Izuku said. "Besides I doubt that this will be the last we see of them. Now we can do some investigating and make a plan."

"I'll analyze the video from your cowl and make some gear to counter them if I can," Melissa said.

"And I'll...eat some ice cream!" Toga added.

"Later, for now, I need you to train on how to fight without your sight," Izuku said.

"Can we at least get a softer floor?" Toga whined knowing she'd be hitting the ground for the rest of the day.

"If I did that then you wouldn't learn as fast," Izuku said.

Toga groaned.

A month later

It was a quiet night at the Osaifu museum and the league of thieves intended to keep it that way.

Catman crawled through the vents, entering the museum through a vent on the wall.

He took the disk before throwing it onto the ceiling, shutting down all the security.

"Security down, move in," Catman said.

Moving out of the same van, the team moved out.

Atomic man melted the doors, alerting the guards.

"Freeze!" One of the guards said, before attempting to pull out his gun.

Chancer acted fast and threw one of his batons at his head, knocking him out.

The guard in the monitor room was freaking out as he tried to get all the camera's to work again. He turned on the alarm but it didn't work.

"What's going-ah!" Suddenly he was knocked out by Catman.

"The guards are down, let's move fast maybe we can get out of here before Batman gets here," Catman said.

"No, Batman is going to get here." Calendar man said. "He's going to lose, however. So you don't need to worry."

The crew walked towards the destination with Catman joining them along the way until they reached the case where their prize was stored. The Kichona diamond.

Atomic man melted the case and Catman was about to grab the diamond when Calendar man spoke. "A Batarang is about to come at you."

Catman ducked and the Batarang went over his head.

They looked up to see Batman and Red Hood standing behind them.

"Time for round two!" Toga said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"And time for you to witness my beautiful blast a second time!" Crazy Quilt said unleashing his quirk onto both of them.

"Gah! No fair!" Toga complained as she was blinded. "I won't be able to see myself kicking your buts!"

"Shut up why don't you!" Atomic man said sending a blast at her to melt her armor.

"He's sending a blast at your front," Melissa said over the coms.

Toga dodged the blast with ease and threw a knife at Atomic man, making a gash in his arm.

"Too slow!" Toga taunted.

Little did the villains know that one of Izuku's mechanical robins was perched upon one of the flag poles in the museum directly above the fight, allowing Melissa to view the whole thing from above and give Toga directions.

Catman threw a Catarang at Izuku who dodged with ease.

"Hey don't be a copycat!" Toga scowled.

"Was that a pun?" Catman asked.

Chancer charged at Izuku with his batons in hand but Izuku simply grabbed them and kicked Chancer away, before throwing his batons at Eraser, causing him to fall.

Suddenly the sprinkler system began to malfunction(Due to Chancer's quirk) and sprayed water on the fighter's bellow.

Catman charged at Izuku and swiped at him with his claws but Izuku just dodged each attack before grabbed Catman's arm and punched him in the face.

Catman staggered back and smirked. "Gotcha."

Suddenly Izuku was blasted in the back by Atomic man, freezing all the water on his suit and trapping him in ice.

"Batsy!" Toga shouted getting distracted momentarily.

"Keep your eyes on the fight!" Atomic man said before freezing the ground around her.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Toga said as she tried not to trip.

Chancer took out his blaster and shot Toga, causing her to go flying into a wall.

"Activate anti-freeze," Izuku said.

His armor started to heat up, melting the ice until it was weak enough for Izuku to break out.

"Hood! We're retreating!" Izuku said.

Toga quickly made her way to Izuku's side and he dropped a flash bomb, making the villains close their eyes.

When they opened them again, they were gone.

"Damn ninjas," Chancer said.

"That's enough. Eraser do your job and get out." Calendar man said.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Toga landed on the rooftop.

"Did you get it?" Toga asked.

"Yes," Izuku said pulling out one of the disks that Catman had.

Flashback

"So here is the plan," Izuku said. "When we encounter them next, we fight them and pretend to lose."

"What why?!" Toga asked.

"Let me finish," Izuku said. "During the fight, I'll take some of their tech and then we'll retreat."

"Oh, I get it!" Melissa said. "We know that someone is giving them tech so if we grab some of it we'll be able to track it back to the maker!"

"And once we get to the maker then we can make him talk," Izuku said.

"Ohhhh." Toga said. "I get it now! But why can't we just beat them and then take their stuff?"

"If we beat them then their supplier will be on high alert, and finding them will be more difficult," Izuku explained.

"Ohh." Toga repeated. "That makes sense."

Back to the present

"Yes!" Toga cheered. "High five!"

"You're facing the wrong direction," Melissa said to Toga, who was still blind.

"High five," Toga repeated after turning around.

Izuku smiled and gave her a high five. How could he not when she had such contagious energy?

"Our jobs not done yet," Izuku said. "Melissa send the Batwing to our location."

"It's already coming," Melissa said.

"Wait! Can you drive while you're blind too!" Toga asked in amazement.

"No, I'm piloting the thing remotely," Melissa explained.

"Oh. Wait a minute! If she can do that then that means I could sit in the front seat!" Toga realized.

"Himiko, don't act like you wouldn't have pressed every button you could," Melissa said.

Toga pouted. "I wouldn't have pressed every button. Just most of them."

A few days later.

Toymaker smiled as he looked at his newest creation. It was an upgrade to Chancer's batons.

"Alright." The toymaker said to himself. "Now I just need to-"

**Thunk**

Suddenly a knife was pressed into the workbench in front of him.

He turned around and saw Toga standing there behind him.

"Hi." She said with a very disturbing grin on her face.

"Red Hood!" Toymaker said recognizing her costume. "Wha-why isn't my security activating!"

"Oh, Batsy's taking care of that." Toga lied. In truth, Izuku had already taken care of the security and just wanted to see how Toga handled an interrogation.

Toga picked up the knife and brought her face closer to his. "That means you and I get to have some fun."

"Please don't hurt me!" Toyman begged, trembling in his seat.

"Aww, but hurting you is the best part!" Toga said her already massive grin getting even bigger. "But I guess I could have fun somewhere else."

Suddenly Toga picked up Toymaker before slamming him into the workbench and sticking the knife right next to his face.

"Do you have any suggestions on where I could find my new playmates?"

A month later.

"You're late," Catman said as Chancer finally arrived in the meeting room.

"Send me fine," Chancer said sarcastically.

"That's enough." Calendar man said. "We are all here so now we can talk about this month's plan. Our target is this."

A projector lit up showing Okane bank.

"We'll act as usual." Calendar man said. "Except Batman won't be showing up this time."

"Finally." Atomic man said. "He and Red Hood were getting annoying. Essentially that Red Hood chick"

"What is she even, like twelve?" Eraser said.

"I think she's fifteen," Catman said.

"Back to the plan!" Calendar man said loudly. "You will go to get the money and get out. This will be happening tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Atomic man said. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Penguin wants more money and he wants it now." Calendar man said.

"Speaking of which where the hell is he?" Chancer asked. "He just showed up made us a team and takes a cut whenever we steal something!?"

"Who do you think is financing your new equipment?" Calendar man said. "Penguin is our financial backer. Nothing more nothing less. This meeting is over. Leave and stop wasting my time. I have preparations to make."

After all the villain's left Calendar man sat in silence for a few moments before bursting into sadistic giggles.

The next night.

"You guys hear that?" Chancer said grabbing money from the vault. "That's the sound of no Batman."

"I know. You think we'll get this lucky next time too?" Atomic man asked.

"I was hoping for another chance to show off my colors!" Crazy Quilt said with a hint of disappointment.

"Something feels off," Catman said. "It feels too easy."

"Your thinking too much about it," Eraser said. "We got the money so let's just get out of-"

" **FREEZE!"**

Suddenly bright lights from police copters lit up the windows and police sirens could be heard outside.

Best Jeanist, and a few other heroes ran into the bank. "Surrender and come quietly! Or else!"

"What!" Chancer said.

"Calendar man what the fuck!" Atomic man said.

Suddenly all of them could hear Calender man laughing over the coms, and as he laughed his voice changed and distorted until he sounded like a young girl.

"Gotcha!" Toga laughed.

"We've been tricked!" Catman said.

Suddenly their clothes tightened, keeping them from moving.

"You are all under arrest." Best Jeanist said.

A few minutes later.

Izuku stood outside the bank with Commissioner Naomasa, watching as the villains were carted away.

"Once again you've impressed me," Naomasa said. "We found no way of even finding out who was responsible for these robberies and you put them away in just two months. You really are the-"

"World's greatest detective." Izuku finished. "I wouldn't say that's accurate, but thank you nonetheless."

"I never really got to thank you for saving everyone from the Poison Ivy," Naomasa said. "I'm ashamed of how easy it was to turn me into her puppet."

"You don't need to feel that way," Izuku said. "Ivy was a dangerous foe, if I had been caught unprepared she could have easily control or killed me."

"I suppose it was kind of a good thing you're not an official hero then," Naomasa said. "At least at that point."

"I have things I need to do," Izuku said. "Things that I can't do as a pro-hero. But that doesn't mean I want to be completely disconnected from the police and pros."

"Are you suggesting a partnership?" Naomasa asked.

"Something like that," Izuku said.

"Well...I'll think about it," Naomasa said.

Izuku nodded. "Good. Now if you excuse me. I have a date with a bird."

Later with Penguin.

"What'da mean they got caught!" Penguin shouted at one of his underlings.

"It was Batman sir! He caught em somehow." The thug said.

Penguin squawked. "Get out!"

The thug ran out of his office and Penguin started tossing things around his office in a rage.

"I would suggest you control your temper."

Penguin pulled out his umbrella and aimed it at Izuku who was standing behind him.

"Batman," Penguin growled. "Let me guess you're here to take me to huh! Well, it won't be that easy!"

Penguin pulled the trigger on the handle and the tip of the umbrella shot out a bullet.

Izuku's mouth guard sprung up and blocked the shot, deflecting it elsewhere in the room.

"That's enough," Izuku said grabbing the umbrella and snapping it over his knee. "I have enough evidence to put you away for good Penguin. And I have enough money to out bribe any judge. It's over."

"No! No! This can't be!" Penguin said.

Suddenly the bird-themed villain got an idea.

"Wait wait! You're the one who's been asking about Frightening bolt right!?" Penguin asked. "I have all the information there is on that guy! Everything he's ever done!"

Izuku froze for a second before getting right in front of Penguin, his shadow engulfing him as his eyes gazed into his.

"You're going to tell me everything you know," Izuku said. "Now."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, this is certainly enough to put bolt away forever," Naomasa said looking through the papers Izuku gave him. "And no doubt this will help Penguin's case."

"At this point, the worst we can do to him is take away some of his resources and put him under house arrest." Izuku lied.

In truth, Izuku withheld a good chunk of the evidence against Penguin. He didn't let him fully off the hook but he had definitely gone easy on him.

Something Izuku was sure to let him know was a one-time thing.

"Well, I'll send some men after Bolt," Naomasa said.

"No." Izuku objected quickly. "I want to deal with this one myself."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "Why? He doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Just trust me," Izuku said. "Please."

Naomasa sighed. "Alight. I'll have the police on standby ready to pick him up. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't," Izuku said.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Frightening Bolt Aka Maximillian Zeus was in the office of one of his warehouses counting his money after another successful drug deal.

"Life is good." Bolt said.

"But for how long?"

Bolt instantly responded looking up from his cash to see a large man standing over him. He was huge and had on a black and white mask that looked like something Mexican wrestler would wear.

Bolt activated his quirk charging up his hand and pointing at the man. "Who the fuck are you!"

"That is none of your concern." Said the man. "What is your concern is that someone is coming for you."

"What?!" Bolt asked. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to come after a pro hero?"

"How about the man who goes around exposing corrupt pros like yourself?" The man said.

A confused look crossed Bolt's face before turning into that of horrified realization.

"Shit." Bolt said. "Fuck! The Batman his coming after me!?"

"He's had his eye on you for some time." The man said. "He's compiled all evidence that will reveal everything you have ever done."

"Shit shit shit!" Bolt cursed.

"However." The man said. "I have something that may help you."

Bolt instantly looked up at the man with fleeting hope and desperation in his eyes. "What?! What is it what do you want! I'll give you anything if you can get the bat off me!"

"I will not be getting rid of the bat. You will." The man said taking out a green vail out of his pocket. "With this."

Bolt looked at the green vial suspiciously. "What is that? Trigger?"

The man shook his head. "No. This is something far greater than Trigger. This is Venom. If you take it then you may kill that bat with your own two hands."

Bolt looked at him warily before saying. "What the hell. I don't really have any other options. So fuck it."

And he took the vail.

Later with Izuku.

Izuku was in the Batwing with Toga, ready to face his mother's killer once and for all.

"Somethings wrong," Melissa said over the coms.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Frightening bolt has moved," Melissa reported. "He ran to a building that's still under construction. Did someone tip him off?"

"Penguin is under heavy surveillance so it can't be him," Izuku said.

"Oh, maybe it's someone else!" Toga suggested. "Like some kind of mysterious mastermind who manipulating everything behind the scenes and is getting stronger and stronger each day!"

"I mean maybe it's connected to whoever it was who gave Poison Ivy that Venom stuff," Melissa said. "But that would be a huge coincidence and is really unlikely."

"Anyway. Toga I want you to stay back." Izuku said. "My armor is insulated with a non-conductive material. So he won't be any threat."

"So why am I here?" Toga asked.

"Because if we asked you to stay, then you probably would have come," Izuku answered.

Toga giggled. "You know me so well."

"Were approaching the drop point," Izuku said. "Get ready."

A few minutes later.

Izuku walked through the incomplete building.

"It's time," Izuku muttered to himself. "Everything I've done since that day. Has been in preparation for this moment."

He was sweating slightly under his armor, and his heartbeat was slightly faster as was his breathing.

But he wasn't nervous. Just enraged.

He could see him through his detective vision. Just sitting there in one of the incomplete rooms.

Maybe he was trying to go for a surprise attack? It wouldn't matter.

Tonight this ended.

"Mouthguard," Izuku said activating his mouthguard.

He stood right outside the entrance to the room that Bolt was sitting in.

After taking a moment to compose himself he walked into the room.

Bolt didn't move. He didn't attack. He just sat there in a fancy looking chair looking out through the incomplete wall.

"Frightening Bolt," Izuku said before shaking his head. "No. Calling you by your so-called hero name would be inaccurate. Considering your no longer a pro hero."

Bolt laughed. "How right you are Batman."

He stood up and turned around to face Izuku, with his mask down and his white hair exposed.

"That time is over." Bolt said. "I have acceded and regained my true status."

Bolt activated his quirk except instead of just his hands lighting up his entire body. His eyes glowing blue with power.

"Izuku somethings wrong!" Melissa said. "His voltage level of off the charts you-"

"Call me Zeus!" Bolt said.

And then everything went black.

Outside.

Toga waited outside the building whistling.

 _Man, I expected the clash between Batsy and the guy who killed his mom to be more exciting._ She thought.

**KABOOM**

Suddenly one of the walls above her exploded with a bolt of lighting sending Izuku's limp body flying out falling towards the ground.

"I take it back! Go back to boring!" Toga shouted.

She took out her grappled gun and fired it before rocketing upwards.

She caught Izuku in her free arm and landed in one of the incomplete rooms.

"Is he ok?" Toga asked as she set down Izuku who was unconscious.

"I don't know!?" Melissa said. "The lighting must have been so strong it burned through the insulation and short-circuited the armor! I can't see his vitals!"

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Bolts of lightning burst through the floor wildly shaking the building.

"Come out Batman! And face your divine retribution!" Shouted Zeus.

Toga grit her teeth in anger.

"I've called the heroes. Just get out of there!" Melissa said.

Toga ignored her. "No one hurts my Batsy."

Without another word, she took a vial of blood from her utility belt.

Meanwhile with Zeus

"Come out coward!" He shouted as he sent more bolts of lighting in almost every direction.

"You have no right to call anyone a coward!"

Suddenly vines came through the floor and smacked Zeus through the ceiling.

Quickly recovering he got up and looked for the vine only for another vine to sneak up on him and wrapped around him.

The vine carried him to Toga who was now a perfect copy of Poison Ivy.

"I'll splatter your blood all over the building!" Toga shouted as she commanded the vines to squeeze Zeus in an attempt to crush him.

"RAHH!" Zeus roared as his body was enveloped by electricity, weakening the vines allowing him to break free.

"Gah!" Toga grunted as the lighting singed her arm.

Zeus aimed his arm at her and shot a bolt of lightning.

Toga put up a wall of vines in the nick of time, blocking the attack.

Toga summoned a venus flytrap below him, breaking the floor and making him fall into the flytraps jaw.

"RAHHH!" Zeus let off a massive explosion of electricity destroying the flytrap and zapping Toga out of the building.

Toga summoned a vine to catch her and willed it to lift her to the roof of the building.

Soon enough Zeus followed rising to the top of the building using a chunk of metal he manipulated with his powers.

"You think you can fight a god!" Zeus shouted. "Arrogant mortal! I will-"

"Oh shut up!" Toga said summoning a vine and knocking him off the chunk of metal onto the rooftop floor.

Toga could feel her time was running out. Using a person's quirk reduced the amount of time she could stay transformed as them.

 _I need to end this fast!_ She thought.

Using all her strength she summoned dozens of vines that surrounded the building completely.

Zeus saw this and started powering up, his body glowing electric blue with lighting pouring out of him.

"Rah!" Toga screeched as she sent every vine at him at once.

Just before the vines were about to crush him Zeus unleashed his full power.

**KRACAKACROOM!**

Blue light enveloped the building and an enormous lightning bolt could be seen piercing the sky for miles.

After the light died down the result of the fight could be seen.

Zeus was unharmed if slightly exhausted, panting and heaving but still standing.

Toga, on the other hand, was barely conscious, her disguise had melted away and she was laying on the floor in a pile of the goop that was left behind after she used her quirk.

Zeus laughed triumphantly. "You see! I am a god! You are a mere child!"

Suddenly news helicopters who had seen the giant bolt of lighting and came to see what it was.

Zeus looked up and smiled. "Mortal! Witness my might! And look at what happens when you oppose me!"

He turned his attention back to Toga and walked up to her until he was standing over.

He activated his quirk and held up his hand. "And now! I shall strike you down!"

Just as Zeus was about to strike he heard something.

The flapping of wings.

Bats suddenly appeared and started circling around the building. More and more bats appeared freaking out Zeus.

"What sort of trick it this!" He shouted. "Batman! Show your-gah!"

A bat swooped down and scratched his eye.

"You stupid-gah!" Zeus shrieked as more bats came down and attacked him. Biting and clawing and scratching at his face.

"Get off!" He shouted using his quirk to electrocute all the bats on him but that still left the bats circling the building.

He opened his eyes to see that Toga was no longer in front of him.

"Zeus." Came Izuku's voice, sounding as if it was coming from everywhere at once. "What an appropriate for a pathetic man trying to play god."

"Gah!" Zeus shouted as he shot lighting around wilding into the cyclone of bats, to very little effect.

Cyclone started to close in, slowly the bats got closer and closer to him.

"You take money because you want to pretend to be above everyone," Izuku said. "You have sex with women against their wills because that's what gods like Zeus do."

"Shut up!" Zeus said desperately trying to hit his unseen foe only to hit a few bats.

"You killed my mother because gods don't care about the lives of mortals," Izuku said. "But your not a god. Your nothing but scum. Lower than the dirt."

"Enough!" Zeus shouted his body getting exhausted from overusing his quirk. "I am a god! I am the ruler of all the gods, Zeus! Who the hell do you think you are, defying me!?"

Then the bats enveloped him.

"I am vengeance."

"Gaah!" Zeus shouted as one of his arms was broken by Izuku who he couldn't see through the bats.

"I am the night."

"Rah!" Zeus's other arm was broken and he was punched through the bats and out of the cyclone, breaking his ribs.

Zeus looked in horror as the Bats disperse revealing Izuku standing over him.

"I am Batman!"

Izuku punched him in the face, knocking him down and out.

Izuku looked at his unconscious foe before dropping to his knees.

"Its over mom." He said quietly. "I got him."

Later.

Izuku watched as Zeus was carted away into the holding van with Naomasa at his side.

"I didn't think Bolt had that kind of power," Naomasa said.

"He didn't," Izuku said shakily. "Trigger can't do something like this either. Meaning that it's probably the same substance that Ivy used."

"Venom." Naomasa sighed. "As if Trigger wasn't bad enough. And speaking of Ivy."

Naomasa looked over at the dead vines that were all around the building.

"The footage from the news copters showed Poison Ivy fighting Bolt and then after the flash Red Hood was there." Naomasa pointed out.

"Don't waste your time," Izuku said. "You know how courts and rich people work."

"I just wanted to warn you that's all. As far as everybody else knows a hero with a plant-based quirk stepped on the screen to help out. The news will only be able to play certain parts of what they recorded." Naomasa said. "I'm really glad you decided to take this on yourself. Seeing as Bolt wasn't much of a threat until now I probably just would have sent in some low ranking heroes. And with how powerful Bolt got that would have been disastrous."

Suddenly the Batwing flew overhead lowering until it was on the ground. Toga was already in the back seat sleeping off her injuries.

"It was nice talking to you commissioner," Izuku said walking towards the Batwing. "But I need to go."

"You sure you don't want to get those injured checked out?" Naomasa asked with slight concern.

"I'll be fine," Izuku said jumping into the front seat. "Besides I have better medical equipment at home."

With that Izuku took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile elsewhere

In a dark room. A man watched multiple monitors that showed camera feeds from the building Izuku, Toga, and Zeus had fought in.

A masked man smiled. "It seems that even at this level the Venom still caused him to lose his mind. Oh well. It looks like more tinkering will be required.

The man focused his attention on the monitor showing Batman defeating Zeus.

"Batman." The man said. "A true fighter if I ever saw one."

The man laughed sinisterly.

"I will enjoy breaking you."


	13. Chapter 13

Toga woke up with a yawn.

She opened her eyes and saw her room, illuminated with nothing but the sunlight coming in from the window.

 _Man, this room is a plane._ Toga thought to herself.

Jumping out of her bed she went into her private bathroom and got herself ready for the day.

 _Wait what time is?_ Toga questioned as she brushed her teeth.

She looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. _Six-o-clock! Crap! I'm late!_

Quickly she finished brushing her teeth and got dressed.

She opened the door only to find Alfred standing outside with a tray.

"Jeeves! Please move I have to get to Batsy! If I'm late he'll make me kiss the floor more than he usually does! And that's a lot!" Toga said trying to squeeze past the butler.

"There is no need to worry lady Himiko. Master Izuku has given you the day off, in celebration of your latest victory." Alfred revealed.

"Whew!" Toga sighed with relief. "That's great! So whatcha got under the lid Jeeves?"

"I do wish you would stop calling me that." Alfred sighed before lifting the lid. On the tray was a plate of bacon and eggs, a cup of blood, a phone, and a credit card with a bat on it.

"Is that a...bat credit card?" Toga asked.

"Yes." Alfred sighed. "Lady Melissa insisted that it have a bat on it. At this point, I wonder what they won't put a bat on."

"Won't this give away that I work with Batsy?" Toga asked looking over the card.

"No one would think Batman would put a bat on something like a credit card and as such everyone will likely assume that it's not related to him in the slightest," Alfred reassured her.

"Neat." Toga said pocketing the card.

"I would suggest you go out after eating," Alfred said. "If you would like I can drive you to any place you wish to go. And before you ask. No. Not in the Batmobile."

"No thanks, Jeeves." Toga said. "You got enough on your plate as it is! Don't wanna overwork ya or else you'll just keel over. And you know what they say! A dead butler is of no use to anyone!"

"I don't think that Lady Melissa has heard of such an expression," Alfred said with a slight smile. "I'm sure if I were to perish, Lady Melissa would still be asking me to serve her lunch. Which to be fair, I'm almost certain anything made by my dead body would still be miles better than what she attempts to call cooking."

"I heard that!" Melissa said in the distance.

The two laughed before Toga took the food back into her room.

Later

Toga walked through the mall looking at the stores as she passed.

 _This is a bit nostalgic!_ She thought to herself. _It's been so long since I've been here after all. I can hardly remember walking here with my...friends._

Toga frowned and stopped walking.

 _Friends._ She thought. _I can't really call them that can I? All they knew was a mask. An act. And they never really made me feel any less lonely. The spaces next to me felt just as empty as they do now. Why did I ever do that? Why did I ever build that fake life? Who was it for._

She knew the answer to that. It was obvious.

It was for her parents.

It was always for her parents.

Everything she did, every act she put on, every lie she told herself.

It was all for them. So they could have a normal daughter.

And when she didn't want to act anymore. When she wanted to be herself.

Toga flinched as she remembered the feeling of her father's hand hitting her face.

She shook her head. _That's over now. I'm not that fake girl anymore. I'm Toga Himiko! Red Hood! A crime fighter that beats up bad guys outside the law with Batman!_

Speaking of Batman.

Toga looked up and realized that she had stopped outside of a hero merch store.

And front in center were Batman products. Batman figures, cowls, fake batarangs, and shirts.

Toga's eyes sparkled, and she walked into the store.

She grabbed several items putting them all in Batman-themed bag.

Was it weird that she was buying products of a guy she worked with?

Yeah but Toga was never really normal and she wasn't going to act like she was. She was going to do what she wanted to do and buy what she wanted to buy and no one would stop her!

"Stop!" Shouted a guy entering the store holding up his hands which looked like guns. "Everyone stop and get down! Or else!"

Everyone but Toga got on the ground.

Toga looked behind her making sure no one was there before giggling.

"What the hell is so funny!" The thief asked pointing his finger guns at Toga.

"What are the odds!?" Toga laughed. "You must have really bad luck!"

"Are you making fun of me!" The villain yelled. "Take-"

Before he could finish his sentence or attack Toga, she dashed at him moving closing the distance between them in an instant.

"Epp!" He shrieked as Toga kicked him in the balls stunning him, before slamming his head onto the check-out counter.

There was a brief silence before the whole store got up and applauded.

Toga smiled at the crowd giving them a wave before picking up her bag and going to buy the items.

As she was leaving the store someone called out to her.

"Hey wait up!"

She turned around and saw four people approaching her.

One looked like some kind of pink alien. Another was a black-haired rich looking girl. The third looked almost identical to the other one the only difference being that the other one had a ponytail and she did not.

Lastly, a boy was standing behind them holding bags. He had purple hair and eyes and looked really tired.

"You looked really cool back there!" The pink girl said.

"Yeah. It was really badass." The non-pony tailed black-haired girl said.

"Sister. Language." The ponytail girl scolded.

"Badass is not a curse." Toga and the non-pony tailed girl said at the same time.

"It contains the word...y-you know what it contains!" The ponytailed girl said her face slightly red.

"That doesn't make it curse." The pink girl said. "Fuck is a curse word."

"So is shit." The non-pony tailed girl said.

"Also ass," Toga added.

"And di-" The pink girl was cut off by the ponytail girl, whose face was now very red, putting her hands over her mouth.

"I get it!" She said. "You don't need to say every swear in the book darn it!"

"Language." Said everyone else except for the purple-haired guy.

"H-how is darn a curse!?" The ponytail girl asked.

"Because if you say darn that means you wanted to say damn." Toga explained.

"When it comes to cursing it's the thought that counts!" The pink girl said.

"Yeah don't be such a hypocrite sis." The non-pony tailed girl said.

"I give up!" The ponytail girl said burying her face in her hands.

The three other girls laughed while the purple-haired boy rolled his eyes.

After they stopped laughing the pink one introduced herself.

"I'm Mina Ashido!" She said. "Just call me Mina!"

"Name's Helena Yaoyorozu. And before you ask about my name, my dad was American." The non-pony tailed girl said before pointing to the ponytail girl. "And that's my sister, Momo. Mom picked her name."

"And the guy in the back is Shinso Hitoshi!" Mina said introducing him.

"Hey!" Toga said waving at Shinso.

"Hello," Shinso said unenthusiastically.

"Well someone's grumpy," Toga said with a pout.

"Don't mind him we just brought him here to carry our stuff and show him what a social life is," Helena said.

"From what I've seen I wasn't missing much," Shinso added. "I only came because you said carrying your stuff would be good exercise. And judging from the pain in my back, arms and legs you were probably right."

"Anyway! What you did in that store was so cool!" Mina gushed. "You had that guy down in seconds!"

"Yeah, it was super easy." Toga bragged. "No problem at all."

"I mean would have rather you waited for a hero, but you did a good job quickly and efficiently taking down the villain," Momo said.

"Oh your one of those super proper but super nice rich girls right!" Toga said pointing right at Momo.

"Wow, sis she figured you out in like, thirty seconds." Helena snickered while Momo blushed some more.

"My name is Himiko Toga!" Toga said cheerfully. "You can call me Himiko!"

A confused expression crossed Momo's face but before she could speak Mina spoke first.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" She asked.

Toga paused. _This is it! These could be my first REAL friends!_

"Yes!" Toga said excitedly.

"Cool. Just throw your bag on Shinso." Mina said.

"I'm not a pack mule you know," Shinso said.

"Of course you aren't," Helena said. "Mules don't complain."

Toga gave Shinso her bag and the five started walking through the mall.

"So you like Batman?" Helena asked.

"Yup! He's the best!" Toga said.

"He's so cool!" Mina gushed. "That line he said to Frightening Bolt on the news was probably the most badass thing I've ever seen!"

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" Helena said in a mock deep voice. "He's like a hero in a comic book."

"I think what he's doing is rather irresponsible," Momo said. "He's exploiting a loophole in order to commit vigilantism. He disrespects the spirit of the law."

"Considering all the fakes heroes he exposed I don't think you can make a reasonable argument that what he's doing is bad," Shinso said.

"Yeah, sis have you seen the shit that Bolt did?" Helena asked in disgust. "With heroes like that what do we need villains for?"

"Granted Batman has done a lot of good for the city. I'm just saying that he should have done it in a more legal fashion." Momo said. "Like by becoming a detective or a pro hero himself."

"Yeah because the hero system loves when you expose its flaws." Toga said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I doubt Batman could have been half as effective with all the freaking politicians and paperwork getting in his way," Shinso remarked.

"I stand by my point," Momo said.

A few hours later

"Wow, so you all go to U.A.!" Toga said in slight amazement.

After shopping for hours the gang decided to stop at an Ice cream shop.

"Yup and we're all in the same class." Helena bragged. "Class 1-A."

"Don't sound so proud, you and your sister got in on recommendation," Shinso said.

"Hey, that's still super impressive." Mina protested.

"It's fine," Momo said. "Given how hard Shinso worked to get in, I can't blame him for being a little bitter."

"Oh yeah, I heard you broke a lot of bones and were covered in blood by the end of it." Helena exposited.

"You were covered in blood?!" Toga asked a bit enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Shinso said giving her a strange look. "Fighting robots with a quirk that only affects humans isn't pleasant. But I had to do it if I want to be a hero."

Toga imagined Shinso punching robots until his hands were bloody. "Cool."

"In case you're wondering, the robots have an off switch on the back of their heads. That's how I was able to beat them." Shinso explained.

"Oh." Toga said. "Still cool."

She was tempted to ask what his quirk was, but if she did, they would probably ask her about her quirk and she needed a bit more time before she-

"I knew the name Toga sounded familiar," Momo said looking at her phone. "Your that girl who went missing a while ago."

Toga froze as Momo showed everyone a news site detailing her disappearance.

"It says that you just vanished without a trace one day," Mina said.

Toga looked down away from the others. "Yup."

"Why?" Momo asked. "Your family was rather well off and you had a lot of friends. Why did you run away?"

"Yeah, your parents must be worried sick," Mina said.

Toga didn't respond.

Suddenly Helena yanked the phone out of Momo's hands.

"Always read the full article sis." She said before looking down at the phone. "Toga Himiko disappeared, little is known about her disappearance but shortly afterward her parents...disowned her."

"What!?" Shouted Mina and Momo at the same time. "Why?!"

Shinso looked at them with shocked eyes and piqued interest.

"I don't know. The article stops here." Helena said with a disgusted look on her face.

 _I should tell them._ Toga thought to herself. _No more lying! If I want to have real friends I need to show them the real me!_

"It's because of my quirk." Toga worked up the courage to say.

"Your quirk?" Shinso questioned. He had a feeling he knew where this going. And he didn't like it.

"It lets me transform into people after drinking their blood." Toga explained. "But it also makes me really into blood. Its color, its smell, its taste. I love it."

"A villainous quirk," Shinso said gritting his teeth. "Of course."

"They wanted me to be normal. To act like a normal girl." Toga said her tone starting to get angrier. "So I pretended to be normal. I acted like somebody else. But my life felt empty, all my friendships were built on lies. Then one day I met Batsy."

"Batsy?" Mina questioned.

"I think she means Batman," Helena said the disgusted look never leaving her face.

"He told me to just me and not to let anyone tell me who I am." Toga said passionately, remembering the moment that changed her life for the better. "So I fought back against my parents and they disowned me."

There was a pause before Helena suddenly got up and hugged her.

"Eh?" Toga said not expecting this.

"I'm glad you got away from those assholes." She said. "I know having rich parents can suck but yours just sound like the fucking worst."

"Yeah! No parents should abandon their daughter just because they don't like her quirk!" Mina shouted.

"Shameful," Momo said. "Truly disgusting behavior! I will have to warn mother and father not to do business with such dubious individuals!"

Toga smile grew bigger and bigger as her new friends spoke. This looked like it was actually going well.

"Himiko," Shinso said getting everyone's attention. "My quirk is called brainwashing. It lets me control whoever responds to me."

"Ok?" Toga said no really getting where he was going with this.

"All my life people called my quirk evil. They said I was a future villain." Shinso explained. "That's one of the reasons I want to be a hero. To prove them wrong. You don't need to worry about me treating you any differently."

Toga's smile went from ear to ear and she launched herself at Shinso, making them both fall onto the floor while Toga wrapped him in her embrace.

"Were evil quirk buddies!" She said giddily.

"Please don't call me that." Shinso groaned.

"Too late!" Toga giggled.

"That was sweet Shinso," Momo commented.

"Well since we're exchanging tragic backstories I might as well speak up," Shinso said sarcastically. "No can you please get off of me."

"Nope." Toga said picking them both off the floor while still hugging him. "Group hug."

"What no!" Shinso said trying to get out. "How are you this strong?"

"Just accept your fate Shinso!" Mina said with a devilish smile as she hugged the two.

Momo looked a bit tentative. "I don't know if we should be doing this in public."

Helena promptly grabbed her and forced her into the hug.

Shinso sighed. _I guess this is my life now...then again. This isn't so bad._

Later.

As the sun went down the group exited the mall, Toga having taken her bags back.

"Hey Himiko, if your homeless then how did you get that credit card?" Helena asked.

"Who said I was homeless?" Toga responded. "Someone very nice took me in and let me use the credit card."

"Who?" Momo asked.

Toga held a finger over her lips. "It's a secret!"

They gave her a strange look before shrugging their shoulders.

"Well if you need us you can always call us," Helena said reminding her that they had put their numbers in their phone.

"K!" Toga said. "See ya!"

Toga walked away from her new friends with a big smile on her face.

 _Today was amazing!_ She thought to herself. _I got some cute stuff for my room and I made three, real, friends!_

As Toga walked she saw in the corner of her eye a familiar sight.

Her home. Her parent's home.

 _I forgot it was this close._ She thought to herself.

She looked at the house with a mixture of sadness, rage and...longing.

The rational part of her brain told her to just keep walking. Maybe even run.

But the irrational part of her wanted to try something else.

And unfortunately for Toga, she was never a very rational person.

Meanwhile in the Toga household.

"So what about this one." Mrs. Toga Aka Munona Toga said showing her husband, Gomi Toga, a picture of a child.

"No, that one is too small," Gomi said. "And their hair is blue. If we are going to adopt then we need to make sure that we can convince people she's not adopted."

"Trying to replace me already?"

Both of them jumped in surprise and looked behind them to see Himiko standing there.

"You! How dare you come back here! Demon child!" Gomi hissed.

"Did you see what I did?" Toga asked. "I saved people.

Munona scoffed. "You mean going around galavanting in that disgusting hoodie of yours? You think running around with that criminal Batman is anything to be proud of? The only reason we haven't exposed your identity is because we would not be able to bare the shame."

"Batman is a hero." Toga said bitterly.

"Hero?" Gomi said as if she had just been offended. "That man is nothing but a miscreant that uses an asinine loophole to pretend to be a hero. I'm sure that anything he's done a real hero would have done better."

"He's helping people! I'm helping people!" Toga shouted.

"Don't you dare act like your doing this out of the kindness of your heart!" Munona said looking down at her with a disgusted expression. "You just want to suck the blood of the criminals. Your nothing but an evil demon child!"

Toga froze. "I…"

"One day. I'm sure of it! All it will take is one bad day and you'll turn on that caped lunatic and show your true colors!" Gomi said. "Now get out of our house before-"

"Before what?"

All three of them looked behind the two abusive parents to find Izuku standing behind them.

"Batman!" Gomi spat. "Both of you have broken into our house! I'm calling the police!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Izuku said in a threatening voice. "You might want to check your messages."

Gomi looked at Batman for a moment before taking out his phone and checking his messages.

"What!" He shouted. "O-our company's stock has dropped 25%?!"

"What!?" Munona shrieked as she went over to look at his phone.

"I am not someone you want to get on the bad side of," Izuku said glaring at the now terrified Gomi. "I despise you. Both of you. Your daughter did everything she could to please you and you ask for more! Despicable. You'll find that your company is about to go through some tough times. And if you go to an orphanage then expect to be turned away."

The two were now trembling as they realized just how much influence Izuku had.

"If you ever speak of this, or do anything to hurt her in any way. Then I will make sure you are both stripped of everything you have. Your money, your belongings, your house, and even your reputation." Izuku said. "Is that clear."

"Y-yes, sir." They both said.

Izuku stared at them both for a moment before moving towards the door. "Come on Himiko."

Himiko followed him out the door.

Never looking back.

Later in the Batmobile

Izuku and Toga sat in the Batmobile riding through the city going back to the manor.

"I'm not a good person you know." Toga said in an uncharacteristically depressed tone. "They were right. I'm only doing this for the blood."

Izuku sighed. "You and I know that's not true. I've seen you enjoy spending time with me and Melissa just as much as you do drinking blood."

"Yeah but. I'm still selfish." Toga said. "You save people because your a good person. Melissa too. But I just like hurting people."

Izuku shook his head. "That doesn't mean you're a bad person. There are plenty of people who like hurting others. You choose to do something productive with those urges. You save people when heroes who get paid to do it just sit back and watch or worse do the crimes themselves. I know you're tired of people telling you who you are. But I think you're a good person Himiko."

"Batsy," Toga whispered before giving him a small smile. "Thanks."

Izuku smiled back. "Frowning doesn't suit you Himiko. I like seeing you smile."

Toga's smile got bigger. "Then I'll make sure to do it all the time!"

Izuku patted her on the head. "Thank you. Also, Melissa is forcing us into another Movie night. Apparently, it's called Dumbo."

"Oh, I love that one!" Toga said.

"You've seen it? Mind telling me the plot?" Izuku asked.

"Eh!? But that would be spoiling the movie!" Toga said.

"I like spoilers. It lets me be emotionally prepared for what's to come." Izuku said. "I can't search them up online because Melissa blocked my internet access. So could you please tell me the plot."

"Nope!" Toga teased. "You're just gonna have to watch it blind!"

Izuku sighed. "I figured as much.

Later during movie night

Melissa, Izuku, and Toga were all gathered in the home theater ready to watch the movie.

"Wait a minute!" Toga suddenly shouted. "We forgot something!"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"OH JEEVES!" Toga hollered.

"Despite my age, my hearing works just fine Lady Toga," Alfred said walking into the room. "Now what is it you want?"

"Come watch the movie with us!" She said pointing to a seat next to Melissa.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Alfred come sit down." Melissa said.

"I assume I have little choice in the matter," Alfred said.

"Nope now sit down," Melissa said.

Alfred sighed and did as he was ordered. "Alright but please don't ask me to eat any popcorn."

"But that's part of the experience!" Toga protested.

After the movie.

Toga yawned as she finished getting ready for bed. Usually, this is when she was supposed to patrol but Izuku gave her the night off as well.

**Knock Knock.**

"Come in!" Toga said.

Izuku walked in wearing his nightclothes which up until now had gone unused.

"Melissa's forcing you to sleep tonight huh?" Toga snickered.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Izuku sighed.

"You two are like a married couple! I'm jealous!" Toga said with mock envy.

"That's not the case," Izuku said quickly. "She does a lot for me so refusing her feels wrong. Besides. Now that my mother's killer is in jail. I might just get the best sleep I've ever had."

Toga frowned and sat down on the bed. "Hey, Batsy. What were your parents like. I've heard a little about your mom but nothing about your dad."

Izuku paused. He walked over to Toga's bed and sat down next to her.

"Mom was...my hero," Izuku said. "She was my only light in a life full of darkness. She was always over cautious of me. Treating me like I was the most precious thing in the world."

Izuku looked down sadly. "She never supported my dream of becoming a hero. I like to think that even if I had a quirk she wouldn't have supported it. That she didn't want me to become one because it was too dangerous with a quirk or not. I doubt that's the case but it's what I like to think."

Izuku paused his expression going over to confused.

"My dad is...a strange case." He said. "I don't love him. I don't even really like him. But at the same time...I don't hate him either. I used to. I used to just think of him as the man who hurt my mother. But without him, I wouldn't have been able to avenge mom. To save people. He even left me money in his will when he didn't have to. He didn't care much for me. But I think somewhere deep down he at least wanted me to succeed."

"Hmm," Toga responded. "So one of us has bad parents and the other one has good parents who died. Life sucks."

Izuku laughed. "It does suck. But on the bright side, these tragedies are the reason we met. So at least I can be thankful for that."

Toga smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Me too."

Much to her surprise, Izuku returned the hug, making her blush like crazy.

"You hug me a lot. But I haven't hugged you back once." Izuku noted. "I'm sorry about that. I'm still not used to...this."

"Neither am I." Toga said before squeezing his tighter. "But I like it!"

Izuku smiled. "Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

"So what are we doing today bats?" Toga asked from the back seat of the Batwing.

"Were stopping a weapons deal," Izuku said. "Try not the harm the weapons they can be used as evidence."

"K." Toga said.

After arriving at the warehouse Izuku and Toga snuck in through the windows.

Below them were three guys next to a van, holding guns talking to five dudes next to another van while one guy was taking boxes out of the van and into the other one.

Izuku looked at Toga and mouthed something.

Toga nodded and threw a smoke bomb down.

"Hey what the!"

"Gah!"

"Ouff!"

"Bwah!"

The sounds of gunfire and grunts of pain could be heard from the smoke for a while before everything went quiet.

When the smoke cleared Toga was pinning one of the guys to the ground while all the other guys were knocked out and tied up.

"B-Batman! And Red Hood!" The goon shouted, trying to get out of Toga's grip.

"That's right!" Toga said. "It's us the dynamic duo here to ruin your day!"

"Tell us where these guns were going," Izuku demanded.

"There's an assassination going on today." The goon said. "We were gonna give some extra guns to the assassins!"

"Who's the target and when is it happening?" Izuku asked.

"M-Mirio Togata!" The goon said. "It's happening today!"

"We need to go!" Izuku said. "Hood knock him out."

"Night night!" Toga said before kicking him in the head.

"Oracal. Call Mirio!" Izuku said, "We need to warn him as soon as possible."

"I tried the minute he said his name but he's not picking him up!" Melissa said.

"Damn it!" Izuku said. "Hood, get in the Batwing now!"

Later at a coffee shop

"It's so nice out today!" Nejire said drinking her coffee.

Tamaki said nothing as he tried not to get noticed.

"Yeah, it's great!" Mirio said.

"Well, it's not going to stay that way."

"Gah!" Mirio and Tamaki gasped turning around to see Izuku and Toga.

"Oh, it's Batman and Red Hood," Nejire said seemingly unphased.

"Mirio someone put a hit on you," Izuku explained quickly. "We need to get you out of here!"

"Wait slow down!" Mirio said a serious expression crossing his face. "Who-"

"Sniper detected!" Melissa shouted.

"Get down!" Izuku said throwing Mirio to the ground just in the nick of time as a sniper bullet went past his head.

Everyone in the surrounding area screamed and ran away as fast as they could.

Tamaki and Nejire get up and look at where the bullet came from and saw a man with a visor and an American flag cap.

"Oracal who is that?" Izuku asked.

Melissa used her robin's to scan him and give her information.

"He's called Gunhawk. A hired gun." Melissa said.

"Well if it's just him this shouldn't be so hard," Mirio said getting ready to fight.

**BLAM**

Suddenly a bullet went through Gunhawk's head, killing instantly.

"Oracal. How many assassins are in the area?" Izuku asked.

There was a pause as Oracle's robins scanned the area.

"13," Melissa said. "They are all well-known assassins. Deathstroke, Deadshot, Onomatopoeia, Black Spider, KGBeast, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Feedback, Flamingo, Merlyn, Stiletta, Silver Monkey, and Lady Vic."

"There are 13 assassins," Izuku repeated to the three of them.

"You just had to say it wouldn't be that hard!" Toga scowled.

"Sorry," Mirio said.

And then everything descended into chaos.

A large man with a large gun on his hand Aka KGBeast suddenly burst through the now empty coffee shop and aimed his gun arm at them

Nejire used her shockwaves to neutralize the attack and KGBeast ran right at her.

Tamaki makes a tentacle out of his arm and is about to help her when suddenly he heard a "Blam" and it was ripped.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as he looked behind him to the sound of the noise.

The source was a man in a black leotard and trench coat with two rings on his face. Aka Onomatopoeia. His quirk was called Onomatopoeia, any sound he makes will turn into an action if he makes a gun sound whatever he looks at will be shot by an invisible gun and bullet.

"Boom." He said.

Suddenly the ground they were all under exploded, scattering Izuku, Toga, and Mirio across the battlefield.

Nejire continued to fight KGBeast as he slowly tried to walk through her shockwaves.

Tamaki recovered from the explosion and regrew his tentacle before sending at Onomatopoeia, who dodged.

Meanwhile, Mirio groaned after landing on the ground.

He got up quickly as he saw two more assassins, Silver Monkey and Stiletta run at him one with a sword and one with a dagger.

Mirio phases into the ground, before quickly popping up to strike the villains.

Only to find that they both were cut in half.

Mirio was shocked so shocked he almost didn't phase through the sword that was going to cut him in half.

Turning around he saw the culprit.

It was a tall man in armor with a black and orange mask. Deathstroke. The world's number one assassin.

"Man you assassins really love killing each other," Mirio said.

"Only one man gets the money," Deathstroke explained. "The man who kills you. Or in other words. Me."

Suddenly Deathstroke swung his sword in the air, cutting a bullet that was aimed at his head in half.

Upon the highest building was Deadshot, the number two assassin.

"Sorry, Deathstroke. But the bounty's mine!" He said as he took aim and shoot another bullet.

Deathstroke sliced it in half and ducked a punch from Mirio.

Meanwhile, Izuku was fighting a man in a pink suit and mask known as Flamingo.

He dodged a few swipes from his whip and threw a Batarang at him, which he dodged before pulling out his gun and shooting at him.

Izuku's suit took the bullets and Izuku charged at him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Flamingo was about to attack back when suddenly his back was slashed by a knife.

"Gah!" He shouted as he fell and slipped into unconsciousness.

Toga stood behind him knife in hand. "Your outfit sucks!"

"Thank you hood," Izuku said. "Look out!"

"Wha-" Toga couldn't finish what she was saying before she was suddenly tackled by a woman in a cat mask, into a building.

"Hood!" Izuku said.

Before he could try and help her he had to dodge a soccer ball.

The Soccer ball hit the ground behind him, exploding causing Izuku to go flying back.

As Izuku flew, he was suddenly hit hard by a baseball bat into a building.

"Ah." Izuku groaned as he slowly recovered, clutching his back.

"So you're the Batman."

Coming up to him was a man in a hockey mask Aka Sportsmaster.

"I expected you to be tougher." He said taking a hockey puck out of one of his pouches.

Izuku quickly got as Sportsmaster took out a hockey stick and slammed the puck at Izuku.

Izuku rolled out of the way of the puck which exploded behind him.

He ran as more explosive pucks were launched at him.

Izuku took out one of his explosive batarangs and as Sportsmaster was about to launch another puck her threw at the puck causing a large explosion.

"Wah!" Sportsmaster yelled as the explosion launched him through a brick wall.

Izuku capitalized and threw a pellet at him, trapping him in foam.

Izuku takes a breath and was about to help Toga when suddenly his head felt like it was split open.

"Ahhh!" Izuku yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

Behind him was an assassin in a black coat. His name was feedback. His quirk was feedback. It allowed him to send radio waves into a person's brain that causes them immense amounts of pain.

Meanwhile Tamaki was using a clam-shell shield to block Onomatopoeia's attacks.

"Blam. Blam. Blam." Onomatopoeia said as his invisible bullets hit Tamaki's shield.

Tamaki changed the fingers on his other hand into tentacles and launched them at Onomatopoeia.

"Boom." Onomatopoeia said looking at the tentacles.

The space around the tentacle exploded, but from the smoke, the tentacle emerged unharmed, due to the fact that Tamaki had reinforced them with crab shells.

The tentacles grabbed the surprised Onomatopoeia and smacked him into a building, knocking him out.

Tamaki recalled his tentacles and looked around for Mirio.

Instead, he saw Batman on his knees clutching his head in pain with Feedback standing there.

Tamaki aimed his hand and Feedback and Spider-silk came out of his palms.

The silk ensnared Feedback and Tamaki pulled Feedback towards him before bashing him in the head with his clamshell hand knocking him out.

He ran over to Izuku. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Izuku groaned before shaking his head. "You go help Nejire. I'll get Hood."

Tamaki nodded.

Meanwhile, Toga was engaged in a blade fight with the cat masked girl Aka Cheshire.

Cheshire jabbed at her with her sais and Toga deflected it with her knife.

"Your not bad for an amateur," Cheshire said.

"And you're not bad for a furry," Toga responded.

Their blades clashed and the two fought for dominance.

Suddenly Cheshire threw her sai into the air, causing Toga's knife to go flying too.

Chesire sent out a kick, revealing a hidden blade in her shoe, cutting Toga's cheek.

"Ah! No fair!" Toga said taking out her other knife.

Suddenly she felt really woozy.

"Ohh." Toga groaned as the room started to spin.

Cheshire walked up to her, easily dodging a sloppy attack from Toga before grabbing her forehead.

Toga backed up as she felt ten times worse than before, she started sweating heavily and her breath started to increase in pace.

"Can't handle a little poison dear?" Cheshire asked.

Cheshire. Quirk, Poison touch. Allows her to poison anything she touches. She also coats her blades in poison as well.

She was about to attack again when suddenly Izuku came in, kicking her in the face.

"Hood!" Izuku said running over to the ill Toga.

Cheshire got up. _Not gonna do much to him in that armor._

"Well, you can either fight me or save her," Cheshire said. "Pick one."

Izuku glared at her before going into his belt to find an anti-toxin.

Cheshire took this opportunity to flee the building getting away from the two.

Izuku took out a needle from his belt and jammed it into Toga's arm.

"Ow." Toga said tiredly. "Everything hurts."

"It's ok," Izuku said. "Just rest and-ahh!"

Izuku screamed as an arrow was lodged into his arm, hitting him between the plates in his armor.

"Oracal where did that come from?" Izuku asked.

"That Merlyn guy is on the rooftop opposite to you," Melissa said.

"Can't even catch my breath," Izuku said as he held an unconscious Toga in his arms.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Nejire finally took down KGBeast after hitting him with what felt like a million attacks.

"We need to get Mirio!" Nejire said.

"Yes, but look out!" Tamaki said, stepping in front of her and blocking an incoming bullet.

Deadshot was far away from the two aiming his gun at them.

"Sorry kids but those two are freaks of nature," Deadshot said referring to Mirio and Deathstroke. "So I'm just gonna have to wait until they wear each other. And I'll kill time, by killing you."

Meanwhile, Mirio and Deathstroke were at a standstill.

Neither of the two could land a direct hit.

Deathstroke swiped at him with his sword and Mirio phased through it.

Mirio tried to counterattack, aiming at one of the openings in Deathstroke's armor, but he saw Deathstroke quickly aimed his pistol at his hand forcing him to make it intangible.

The bullet went through his hand and his hand went through his arm.

Mirio sunk into the ground and tried to reappear a few feet away from Deathstroke but he was already on him again.

 _This guy is relentless!_ Mirio thought.

The two were in a standstill until suddenly a blond lady in a mask Aka Lady Vic tried to attack Deathstroke from behind.

Deathstroke turned around, blocked her sword with his own and shot her a few times in the chest, nearly killing her.

Lady Vic was on the ground and Deathstroke aimed his gun at her head.

Suddenly Mirio popped out of the ground and let his arm take the bullet.

"Ah," Mirio said as he clutched his wounded arm.

"I knew you would do that," Deathstroke said. "You hero types are always so predictable."

Deathstroke slashes his sword at him and Mirio tires to use his quirk.

But he can't.

"Gah!" He shouts as a gash is made in his chest. "What? Why can't I use my quirk!?"

"Don't worry the effect is temporary," Deathstroke says. "Then again. You won't live long enough for it to wear off."

Deathstroke comes at him with his sword, it's suddenly stopped by a bunch of ropes.

They both look to the side to see a man in a black stealth suit with a Spider on his head. Aka Black Spider.

"That's my target." Black Spider said

Deathstroke just looked at him, dropped his sword and pulled out his staff.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Nejire were flying through the air, heading towards Deadshot.

Nejire was flying them while Tamaki used his clamshell shield to block the bullets, with his other hand having tentacles replacing his fingers.

Deadshot shoots off to the side, making the bullet bounce off of a nearby flagpole and head towards Nejire's head.

Tamaki simply tilted her head making the bullet miss its target.

"How the hell did he see that?" Deadshot asked.

He took a closer look and saw something strange on the tentacles. Eyeballs. There were eyeballs where the suction cups should be.

"Well...shit," Deadshot said as Nejire finally got in range, and shot out a shockwave at him.

Deadshot was blown back before hit head hit a brick wall, knocking him out.

"Got em!" Nejire said.

"Let's go find Mirio," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but we should probably take care of that archer guy," Nejire said looking at Merlyn.

"Let's do it fast," Tamaki said.

Merlyn saw Nejire and Tamaki flying towards him.

 _I am not dealing with Batman, and those two._ He thought.

"Hey, he's running away," Nejire said looking at the now fleeing Merlyn. "Should we go after him?"

"No, we can't waste time," Tamaki said. "If he isn't trying to kill us then we need to focus on the other assassins."

Meanwhile, Black Spider was heavily wounded and on the floor in front of Deathstroke.

Deathstroke is about to shoot him when Mirio steps in and tries to take the gun away from him, only to get elbowed in the face.

"Even when powerless you still try to protect others," Deathstroke said pointing the gun at Mirio. "How heroic."

"I know isn't he great!"

In an instant, Deathstroke is surrounded by Tamaki, Nejire, and Izuku.

 _I'm not sure I can take all three of them at once._ He thought to himself. _And I have no idea when that boy will get his quirk back. It looks like I have to retreat.  
_

Deathstroke throws down a flash grenade making everyone look away.

When the light dissipated Deathstroke was gone.

"Hey, he can do that trick too." Said an exhausted Mirio as he fell down from exhaustion. "You think you can track him bats?"

"No," Izuku said. "Whatever that was neutralized my tech. None of my systems are functioning properly. Probably some sort of E.M.P. flash bomb."

"Mirio!" Tamaki shouted as he looked at his friend's wound.

Izuku walked up to him and pulled some first aid equipment out of his belt. "Nejire I need you to get Hood. She's passed out in one of the buildings below."

Nejire nodded and went to collect her.

"So," Mirio said. "Anybody know who wanted me dead?"


	15. Chapter 15

"You're still watching that?" Melissa said walking into the cave seeing Izuku watch Deathstroke and Mirio's fight.

"Yeah, Batsy don't you think you should hit the hay?" Toga asked walked in beside her.

"His movements," Izuku said. "They way he fights. It's Slade."

"Who?" Toga asked.

"Slade," Izuku said. "Back during my training days, I got a large amount of my combat training from the League of assassins. An army of ninja's trained and lead by Ra's Al Ghul."

"His name is really fancy so he must be important!" Toga deduced.

"Well you're not wrong," Izuku said. "Ra's is hundreds maybe even thousands of years old."

"Wait how?" Melissa asked. "He would be older than quirks at that point."

"Lazarus pit," Izuku answered. "It's basically a fountain of youth that can restore a person to their prime, heal fatal wounds and possibly bring back the dead. Using it Ra's has stayed alive for much longer than anyone should have and with the league, he has been responsible for many things throughout history. He's even claimed to be responsible for bringing about quirks."

"That's insane!" Melissa said. "There is just a pit out there can do those kinds of things!"

"Pits." Izuku corrected. "There are multiple Lazarus pits all over the world. Although Ra's has found most if not all of them and has guards stationed all around them."

"Well if you kick the bucket we know what to do Batsy!" Toga said.

"I'd rather you not," Izuku said seriously. "The pit's have a tendency to drive whoever goes in Insane. Looking at Ra's, I would rather stay dead."

"Let's talk about something else!" Melissa said. "What does this have to do with Deathstroke?"

"Deathstroke or rather, Slade Wilson, also trained with the League. Me and him were rivals in a way. Everyone else was nowhere near our level except for Ra's so we often fought each other." Izuku explained. "That being said I never really beat him. Not when he was using his quirk."

"What's his quirk?" Melissa asked.

"It's called enhance," Izuku said. "It allows him to enhance any part of his body. He can enhance his muscles to make himself stronger, he can enhance his natural healing ability to heal wounds faster, he can even enhance his brain. The only drawback is that he needs to concentrate on using it, as you can imagine, it's hard to focus on that while your fighting. However thanks to Ra's training and his own natural talents he can enhance every part of his body while fighting waves of people without breaking a sweat."

"So basically he's really, really, dangerous." Toga summed up.

"Yes," Izuku said. "Even now I doubt I could beat him one on one without planning. And he might be just as good a strategist as I am."

"So how do we take him down?" Melissa.

"For now. We don't." Izuku said. "I looked through the underground and found that the bounty on Mirio's head has been retracted. Most likely as a result of the failed assassination attempt. Finding Slade won't be possible."

"So I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on bounties in the underground," Melissa said.

Izuku got up. "I'm going to go look around to see if any of the assassins that escaped are lurking around."

"I'll go with you!" Toga said.

"No," Izuku said. "You sleep. This isn't important enough for you to have to come."

"But what if that Deathstroke guy is around?" Toga asked.

"Unless I have a significant bounty on my head, Slade won't come," Izuku said. "He was never one for wasting time."

Izuku pulled the cowl over his head. "And the other assassins shouldn't be anything to worry about. You should rest Himiko, you and your friends are going to hang out tomorrow after school correct?"

"Yeah!" Toga said. "Their gonna introduce me to some more friends! I can't wait! I'm sure nothing bad could possibly happen tomorrow."

Tomorrow

Class 1-A was on the bus heading to the U.S.J. and the bus was filled with chatter.

"Ah! Momo, Helena I'm so jealous of you two!" Toru said. "You're rich, cool, strong, pretty and you have a cool family!"

Momo blushed and Helena just smirked. She, like everyone else, was wearing her costume and had her crossbows with her.

"Yeah, we are pretty great." She said with pride. "But our family ain't that cool. Mom and Dad are...well the less said about them the better. And Harvey is a pussy."

"Helena!" Momo said in a scolding tone.

"That is no way to speak about your brother or a pro hero!" Iida said.

"Hey, Iida can you do me a favor?" Helena asked. "Stand up, pull the stick out of your ass and mind your damn business."

"So your dad named Helena and your mom named Momo. How did they decide who would name your brother?" Jiro asked.

Helena chuckled. "They flipped a coin."

At the U.S.J.

The students walked into the building, in awe at the size and design of the place.

"Thirteen!" ochaco cheered after spotting her favorite hero.

"Wasn't All Might supposed to be here?" Helena asked.

"All Might can't be here today for...personal reasons." Thirteen said while signaling Eraserhead that All Might had run out of time.

"Man this place is awesome!" Kaminari said. "There's a boat and a fountain and an evil-looking black void."

"Wait what," Eraserhead said before turning around seeing what Kaminari was talking about.

The black void from the fountain started getting bigger and bigger and then a man with hands all over him walked out and then a giant bird man and lastly. King Shark.

Eraserhead stood in front of his students. "Thirteen. Get them away from here!"

"You can't seriously try and fight that thing!" Helena said.

"We can't argue with them lets just go!" Momo said grabbing her sister and running with the rest of the students.

The students ran toward the exit but suddenly that black void showed up in front of them.

"Greetings. I am Kurogiri and we are the League of villains. I'm afraid that you all must meet an untimely demise at the hands of my comrades!" Kurogiri said.

Kurogiri sent his mist at them, enveloping some of them but others managed to dodge the attack.

The Mountain zone

Todoroki landed and was on high alert.

_It seems like they separated me from everyone else._ He thought, not realizing that Toru was also nearby.

He looked around and found that he seemed to be alone.

_He said something about comrades. I should stay alert._ Todoroki thought.

Suddenly a shadow went over him.

Todoroki looked up to see a man in a green suit who was seemingly attached to a kite.

The man landed on the top of one of the mountains and the two looked at each other.

There was a pause before Todoroki spoke. "Is this a...joke? Who are you?"

"Kite man." Kite man said. "Hell yeah."

Todoroki then immediately froze him.

The flood zone

Shinso fell into the water with a splash.

After letting himself float to the surface he heard something.

He turned to see a man in what looked to be a tiger themed wetsuit with jet skis, coming at him aiming his gun at his head.

Just as Shinso was about to be shot, Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around him and pulled him onto the boat.

"Thanks," Shinso said.

"Your welcome ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Oh god, he's coming right at us!" Mineta, who was also on the boat, shouted.

Shinso looked and saw that the villain was charging right at them.

"Who are you?" Shinso asked the villain.

"Haha! I am Tiger shark! The one who will bring about your end and-" Before Tiger shark could finish, Shinso's quirk took hold causing his body to go limp.

This didn't stop his jet skis though.

**THUNK**

Tiger shark crashed against the side of the boat headfirst, knocking him out and leaving his unconscious body to float in the water.

"Well, that was easy," Shinso said. "Tsu bring him up and Mineta use your balls to stick him to the side of the boat."

The Rainfall Zone

Tokoyami and Sato appeared in the Rainfall zone.

"Wha? Where are we?" Sato said.

"That villain likely separated us from the class so someone else could kill us," Tokoyami said.

"Well, where do you think-" Sato couldn't finish what he was saying as they suddenly heard something very loud stomping towards them.

What looked like a female version of Gang Orca was charging towards them.

"Isn't that Gang Orca's sister?" Sato asked as she charged towards them. "The villain?"

"This will not be easy," Tokoyami says.

The Ruin Zone

Momo, Jiro and Kaminari appeared in the ruin zone, much to their confusion.

"What happened?" Kaminari asked.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from the ruined buildings.

"Welcome heroes. To your demise."

Suddenly a man that looked like some kind of abandoned stitched up doll slithered over in front of Jiro at startling speeds.

"I am Ragdoll. Now die!" He said before punching Jiro in the stomach.

"Gah!" Jiro cried in pain.

"Jiro!" Momo said.

She made a staff with her quirks and attempted to hit Ragdoll but he dodged.

Each time she tried to hit him he would contort his body in ways that should not be humanly possible, making it impossible to hit him.

Ragdoll swept Momo's legs making her fall.

Kaminari tried to punch the guy but all he hit was air before Ragdoll counterattack, backhanding him.

Jiro got up clutching her stomach. "This guy's not as much of a joke as he looks."

Conflagration zone

When Kirishima and Helena appeared in the Conflagration zone and naturally were a little freaked out.

"What the hell!" Kirishima said looking at the burning buildings. "Everything is one fire!"

Suddenly Helena heard something.

"Watch out!" She shouted as she tackled Kirishima, getting him out of the way of the fireball that was coming at him.

"Thanks," Kirishima said.

"Thank me later," Helena said, getting up and pulling out her crossbows. "Let's deal with him first."

Kirishima looked at who Helena was referring to. It was a skeleton man. Not a man who was a skeleton, a man whose body was mostly see-through except for his skeleton.

"I think I've heard of this guy!" Kirishima said. "He's called Dr. Phosphorus! Apparently, he's a big deal in smaller villain circles."

Helena shoots an arrow at him and Dr. Phosphorus, but he just shot out a fireball that destroyed it.

"Less exposition and more fighting!" Helena said.

The Landslide Zone.

Ojiro was the only one to appear in the landslide zone, much to his chagrin.

"Only one? Pah! What a farce."

Ojiro turned around and saw a man in a green suit and cape with what looked like some kind of goggle monocle.

"They send me only a single child to kill?! Me! Count Vertigo!" The man scoffed. "Fine. Come, child! Come and meet your end."

Ojiro took up a fighting stance.

Meanwhile in the Batcave

Izuku and Toga ran to the Batcomputor where Melissa had called them.

"What's the emergency?" Izuku asked.

"U.A. is under attack," Melissa said. "I noticed that security was out in the U.S.J. area, and I sent one of the robins there. Villains are attacking the teachers and the students, and something is blocking communications around the school. I can't get in contact with anyone from U.A."

"Me and Himiko will handle the attack," Izuku said. "Our systems are better then U.A.'s so our communications will be fine. Try to use the robin's to get in touch with U.A. physically."

"Right," Melissa said. "I'm calling the Batwing now."

Back at the U.S.J.

Eraserhead flew across the floor and into the fountain as King Shark smacked him around.

Poor Aizawa had multiple wounds some of which were bleeding quite badly.

He had no real way to beat something like King Shark. His quirk wouldn't work on him and his physical abilities were so far above Aizawa that he couldn't even hurt him.

But still, he had to keep their attention on him. He could only hope that his students could find a way out and call for help.

He got up and ran back at King Shark.

King Shark slashed at him but Eraserhead jumped over his fist and wrapped it in his capture tool.

After landing Eraserhead pulled on the capture tool, causing King Shark to punch himself in the face.

This dazed him for about two seconds before King Shark bit the capture tool, snapping it like it was nothing.

King Shark charged at Eraserhead at a speed he could only barely react to, jumping out of the way, avoiding certain doom at the jaws of his foe.

"Impressive Eraserhead," Tomura said on the side. "Most people don't last this long. I wonder though. How much longer until your nothing but fish food."

King Shark charged at him again.

**Crash**

Everyone stopped and looked above them to see Izuku gliding down with his cape.

Izuku immediately threw and pellet at King Shark, hitting him right on the nose.

"RAH!" King Shark roared as the pellet unleashed some kind of fog in his face.

He waved his arms around as if he was trying to attack the fog, each swipe getting sloppy and more tired until he fell on his face. Knocked out.

Tomura was befuddled. "How did you-"

"An improved version of the shark repellent I used against him, combined with sleeping gas," Izuku explained.

"I suppose I should have expected this from the Batman," Tomura said while scratching his neck. "On the bright side, I can finally kill you for getting in the way of assassins."

"So you're the one who put the bounty out for Mirio," Izuku said. "And it looks like you're the one responsible for these monsters too."

"They're called Nomu," Tomura explained.

"I call them disturbing," Izuku said. "Would you happen to be the one behind venom as well. It would make my job a lot easier."

"Who?" Tomura asked, being completely clueless about the drug.

"Nevermind." Izuku sighed. "Either way. You're going down."

Tomura laughed. "I don't think so. Nomu. Kill him."

**BAM**

Izuku was sent flying, as the Nomu hit him at speeds he couldn't even comprehend.

"Gah!" Izuku groaned as he fell to the ground.

_Ok. Several of my ribs are broken, and it moves faster than I can react. Wait is my armor cracked!? That means this thing's strength is around All Might's level! In that case, I can't let it see me._ Izuku thought.

As the Nomu was about to attack, Izuku threw several smoke pellets in every direction.

"Raising your evasion?" Tomura asked. "What a cheap mini-boss you are."

The Nomu became confused, unable to find its target. It could just use its strength to clap away the smoke, but it was not smart enough to do so.

Izuku went up to Eraserhead, who he found through the smoke thanks to his detective vision.

"Get out of here. Help the students." Izuku whispered.

"I can't leave you here with that thing," Eraserhead whispered.

"My armor can take a few more hits before it breaks. If that thing punches you once you'll be splattered all over the floor." Izuku explained. "I sent Red Hood to help some of the students but she might not be able to get to all of them. I know you dislike actually doing your job rather than just expelling all your students, but I'm sure that even you don't want them to die."

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow at what was clearly an insult to his teaching method but decided to ignore it. Izuku was right and he really couldn't do anything against a foe like this.

"Fine. You better not die here." Eraserhead said.

"I don't plan to," Izuku said.

With that Eraserhead ran off.

Leaving him with the Nomu, who was looking around trying to find him.

_These things are no longer people. Just puppets._ Izuku reminded himself.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Clap the fog away!" Tomura ordered.

The Nomu did as it was ordered and clapped his hand, forcing the smoke to disperse.

But it still could not see Izuku.

"Behind you!" Tomura warned.

Moving quickly, Izuku climbed the monster's back and stuck a Batarang in it's exposed brain.

**BOOM**

The Batarang exploded, spattering the Nomu's brain and flinging Izuku off his back.

The Nomu fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Izuku breathed deeply, grateful that the beast hadn't punctured his lungs.

Tomura just chuckled. "Impressive Batman, very, very impressive. It's a good thing your going to die here, otherwise, you might have been a threat."

Suddenly Kurogiri appeared. "I am sorry. But one of the students has escaped."

"That's fine. He will get All Might for us." Tomura said. "In the meantime, let's see what Batman thinks of Nomu's regen."

Izuku was about to ask what he meant when he heard the Nomu get up.

Before he could react, the Nomu grabbed Izuku and started trying to crush him in between its huge arms and body.

Izuku looked on in horror as the Nomu's brain grew back.

"It can regenerate!" Izuku groaned as his armor started cracking more and more.

"Batman! What's happening! The armor is breaking!" Melissa said over the coms.

"I will explain later! Just do something! Anything!" Izuku shouted.

There was a pause as blood was starting to come out of Izuku's mouth.

"Activating mouthguard!" Melissa said, activating Izuku's mouthguard. "Your amour should have just enough strength left to protect you from this. Brace yourself!"

**CRASH**

Suddenly the Batwing crashed through the roof and crashed into the Nomu and Batman.

**KABOOM**

Kurogiri shielded Tomura from the blast at the Last Minute.

After the explosion died down all that could be seen as a bunch of flaming wreckage.

Izuku pulled himself out, his armor having taken most of the blast, but the impact still breaking a few more bones.

"Oracle," Izuku said, testing if his cowl's coms had been damaged.

"Still here," Melissa said although her voice was a bit muffled and filled with static.

"We need to think of a plan before that thing-" Izuku stopped when he heard the sound of screeching metal.

Izuku looked back at the wreckage and saw a large, black hand rise up.

Quickly the Nomu rose up, all its wounds healed and his eyes on Izuku.

Before it could act though, the doors to the U.S.J. opened. And All Might stepped in.


	16. Chapter 16

All Might walked through the door of the building, his feet cracking the floor he walked on.

And most importantly, he was not smiling.

Faster than Izuku could blink, he was moved out of the way of the Nomu.

"You. How dare you hurt my students!" All Might said looking at Tomura

"All Might. About time. You'd think heroes would arrive on time." Tomura said. "Nomu. Kill All Might."

The Nomu switched targets and charged at All Might.

All Might responded with a punch straight to the Nomu's chest.

Which did absolutely nothing.

Tomura laughed. "Shock absorption. One of Nomu's other quirks! None of your attacks will have an effect! Don't you see! You can't beat this Nomu! It was designed specifically to kill you! It is the anti-symbol of peace!"

 _Ok, Izuku. All Might is fighting something he might not be able to beat. What can I do?_ Izuku asked himself.

Meanwhile in the conflagration zone

Helena and Kirishima were hiding behind rubble. Trying not to get noticed by the villain that was hunting them down.

"He's not looking. Run." Helena whispered.

The two ran to another piece of rubble, farther away from the villain.

"Man your quirk is great for this," Kirishima said.

Helena Yaoyorozu. Quirk: Hunter's sense. It gives her greatly enhanced senses. Sharply improving her eyesight, hearing, and taste.

"Keep it down," Helena said.

Helena had her eyes on the villain, moving around blasting whatever was in his way.

 _This guy's reaction time is too good. If I shoot an arrow he'll hear it and shoot one of his fireballs._ She pondered. _I need something to distract him._

**Fwoosh**

Suddenly, Dr. Phosphorus was hit with a large jet of water.

_What the?!_

Out of nowhere, Mizu, of the water hose duo appeared and dosed Dr. Phosphorus.

Or rather, Toga using Mizu's appearance and quirk.

Toga hit him with another blast of water, but this time Dr. Phosphorus fought back, unleashing a torrent of flames at the jet.

The two elements clashed. Toga and Dr. Phosphorus were locked in a power struggle and it was anyone's game.

"GAH! Dr. Phosphorus groaned.

Or rather it would be anyone's game if it weren't for the fact that this was a three vs one.

Huntress unleashed a volley of arrows into the villain's back, not only causing him back wounds but also making him lose concentration.

Toga took advantage of this and her water blasted through Dr. Phosphorus's fire.

Phosphorus went flying back into one of the flaming buildings. Knocking him out.

"Yes!" Toga cheered before looking at Helena. "Nice one!"

"Thanks," Helena said running up to Toga. "But what are you doing here? Did the other's manage to call the heroes?"

"Uh...yeah." Toga lied.

Helena raised an eyebrow. Thanks to her quirk it was really easy to figure out when people were lying. Whether it be the tells on their faces, the hesitation in their voice or the increase in their heartbeats.

Not that she needed her quirk to tell that Toga was lying.

Helena aimed her crossbows at her. "Don't take this personally. But a pro appearing where they shouldn't and then lying is really suspicious. Especially when there are villains around."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kirishima said, quickly getting in front of her. "You can't just aim your weapons at pro heroes."

"She might not be a pro," Helena said. "She could be a villain pretending to be a pro."

Then she hears something. Melting.

"Oh no," Toga said as her disguise started to melt off.

"What the!" Kirishima said quickly taking a step back.

Helena kept her crossbow trained on the now pile of goo that was Mizu.

"Wait wait don't shoot!" Toga said, emerging from the goo.

"Wait. Is that Red Hood!?" Kirishima asked.

"Yup!" Toga said. "Me and Batsy figured out that U.A. was under attack and came to help!"

Helena was still suspicious. "And how did you figure out U.A. was under attack?"

"Sorry. That's a secret." Toga said putting her finger over her mouth. A gesture that seemed all too familiar to Helena.

 _Wait a minute. Her voice, her looks. Her quirk. It's Toga!_ Helena realized.

"Batman's a detective so he probably just used his detective skills," Kirishima said.

"Anyway! I have to go help some more people! Please don't tell anyone I used my quirk. K!" Toga said.

"Got it!" Kirishima said giving her a thumbs up.

Helena looked at her strangely before smiling. "Of course."

Then she mouthed. "Toga."

Tonga's eyes widened. _Oh, right I told her about my quirk. Whoops.  
_

"Let's go," Helena said.

Meanwhile in the Landslide zone.

Ojiro was not having a good time, to say the least.

Count Vertigo's quirk, Vertigo. It made it quite hard for him to attack when it felt like the room was spinning and he wanted to throw up.

The constantly falling rocks did not help either.

Ojiro tried to punch him again, but his aim was off, causing him to miss.

The Count took advantage of this and kneed him in the stomach.

Ojiro stumbled back, the blow combined with the nausea he was already feeling made him actually throw up.

Count Vertigo stood over Ojiro. "Your time is over child."

Count Vertigo raised his arm, only for it to be ensnared by a capture tool.

"What!" Count Vertigo said.

Suddenly the vertigo Ojiro was feeling was gone.

"No. Your time is over." Said Eraserhead. "Ojiro. Now."

Ojiro jumped up and bashed Count Vertigo in the head with his tail.

Count Vertigo hit the rocks, unconscious.

"Thank you Aizawa sensei," Ojiro said.

"Get to the others. The exit is unguarded and there shouldn't be anyone in your way." Eraserhead said.

"Right," Ojiro said.

Meanwhile in the ruin zone

"Gah!" Momo shouted as she was thrown to the floor.

She, Jiro and Kaminari were rather beat, while Ragdoll didn't have a scratch on him.

"You guys are way too slow," Ragdoll said, showing off his flexibility.

"Well, you wanna know what isn't slow! Sound!" Jiro said, as she plugged her earphone jacks into her speakers and sent out a blast of sound.

Ragdoll dodged the sound blast and slithered over to her. Wrapping himself around her body.

"RAH!" Jiro shouted as Ragdoll started crushing her.

"Get off of her!" Kaminari said, about to punch Ragdoll.

"Ok," Ragdoll said, getting off of Jiro and wrapping himself around Kaminari said.

"Gah. Bad move." Kaminari said with a smirk. "Human stun gun!"

Activating his quirk, Kaminari's body was covered in electricity, electrocuting Ragdoll.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ragdoll yelled as many volts, ran through him.

After a few seconds, Kaminari stopped.

Ragdoll fell off of him. His smoking body hitting the ground with a thud.

"Wey, wey." Kaminari derped.

"Whew," Jiro said. "Nice job buzz for brains."

"Wey," Kaminari responded making Jiro laugh a little.

"We got lucky," Momo said. "If he hadn't wrapped around Kaminari, then we might not have been able to hit him."

"Well, your luck just ran out."

The two looked behind them to see another villain, seemingly with an electricity quirk, holding Kaminari.

"You move I kill him." The villain said. "So. It's your lives or his."

"How about neither."

The villain's quirk suddenly stopped working.

"What!" The villain yelled before receiving a kick to the head.

"Aizawa sensei!" Momo said running to her teacher. "How did you defeat those villains?"

"I didn't," Eraserhead said. "Batman is dealing with them."

"Batman? How did he get here?" Jiro asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Eraserhead said. "What I do know, is that you need to go. The exit is unguarded."

"Right. Jiro, help me with Kanimari." Momo said picking up her classmate.

Meanwhile in the rainfall zone

Sato was thrown into a building, as Orca's strength far outmatched his.

Dark Shadow wrapped around her, attempting to hold her but to no avail.

Orca ran at Tokoyami, ready to strike.

"Hey ugly."

She stopped.

Turning around she saw Shinso who spoke some more.

"Yes, you. Tell me did you become a villain because you wanted attention or because people wouldn't stop making fun of your weight?" Shinso asked.

Orca growled. "What did you say you little-"

Suddenly her eyes greyed out and her body went limp. Shinso's quirk having completely taken hold of her.

"Thank you Shinso," Tokoyami said.

"No problem," Shinso said. "Now how do we take her down?"

"Leave that one to me," Sato said cracking his knuckles.

"That's not going to be enough," Shinso said before turning to Orca. "When I say now. Attack her."

"I will help," Tokoyami said.

Shinso nodded, and Sato stepped up to Orca before gulping down some more sugar.

"Now. Punch yourself in the face." Shinso commanded.

Orca did as she was told and right as Sato and Dark Shadow hit her, she punched herself.

Orca was sent flying back, crashing into the fake buildings.

"That should do it," Shinso said. "You guys should probably leave. I'll go look around for anyone who may still be fighting."

"I'll go with you," Sato said.

"No," Tokoyami ordered. "Your quirk is going to start tiring you out soon. You should leave while you still can. I will go with Shinso."

Sato wanted to argue but he knew Tokoyami was right.

"Fine," Sato said. "But if I see any villain's along the way, I'm punching em."

Back with Izuku

All Might and the Nomu were going at it but it was clear that All Might was losing.

 _I need to do something but what._ Izuku thought.

He looked over at Tomura and Kurogiri and then he got an idea.

"Hey!" Izuku said getting both of their attention.

He then threw a Batarang off to the side of Kurogiri.

"Your injuries must be affecting your aim, Batman," Kurogiri said. "Allow me to-AHHHH!"

The Batarang looped back, hitting Kurogiri in the back, before unleashing an electrical charge.

After the Batarang stopped, Kurogiri fell down, unconscious.

"Tch. Now I have to wait until he wakes up. I was going to leave after we killed you and All Might, but now I'm going to have to kill all the other pros that come in here." Tomura said. "But first. I'll kill you myself!"

Tomura charged at him, thinking that with his injuries, he could take down Batman with ease.

He was very, very wrong.

Izuku dodged Tomura's attempted at a lunging grab. Grabbed his wrist and slammed his elbow down on his arm, breaking it.

"AHHHHH!" Tomura roared in pain before turning to Izuku with hate-filled eyes. "I'll kill you."

Tomura attempted to grab Izuku's head. But Izuku simply ducked, causing Tomura to stumble before Izuku rose his head up, hitting Tomura's chin hard, and making the hand on his face fly off behind Izuku.

Tomura stumbled back, and as he was getting ready to attack again, he noticed that his father's hand was missing. "Father."

He saw the hand behind Batman and lunged for it.

But Izuku caught him, grabbing him with one arm around his neck and the other on his wrist, keeping him from grabbing him. He made sure that Tomura was facing away from where All Might and Izuku were fighting.

"I don't know what your quirk is, but considering your fighting style seems to be centered on grabbing me with all five of your finger's I'm guessing it has something to do with that," Izuku said.

And with that Izuku promptly broke his wrist.

"RAH!" Tomura screamed enraged. "Father! Give me back father."

"Why don't you call your little pet. He seems to be good at fighting your battles for you." Izuku said.

And Tomura did just that. "Nomu! Forget All Might! Kill Batman! Kill him now!"

The Nomu turned his head, before swatting All Might aside and running towards Izuku.

Izuku then turned around, putting Tomura right in the path of his own monster.

"Wait! NO!" Tomura shouted.

Suddenly, just before the Nomu could reach them, it stepped on several pellets Izuku had laid out earlier, causing a sticky foam to burst out and stop the Nomu.

"That will hold him for about five seconds," Izuku explained quickly. "I would suggest telling him to stop moving unless you want to be paste."

"Nomu! Stop! Don't move! Don't move a fucking inch!" Tomura said in a panic.

The Nomu did as it was told and went completely still.

"Thank you," Izuku said.

Before Tomura could respond. Izuku threw him to the ground and stomped on his head, knocking him out.

And the Nomu just stood there.

"All Might," Izuku said getting the hero's attention. "The fight is over."

All Might looked at him confused, before looking at Nomu and then back to him.

"Why isn't he moving?" All Might asked.

"From what I gathered these Nomu have no will of their own," Izuku explained. "This one, in particular, was only made to follow orders. Note how it didn't attack you until he ordered it to. He didn't defend the villain until he asked it to kill me."

"I see." All Might said. "So you tricked him to making to Nomu stop moving, and then knocking him out so he couldn't give any more orders."

"Correct," Izuku confirmed. "I already knew that this villain wasn't smart when he revealed he was the one who put out the bounty for Mirio. Because in the end, the reason Mirio was still alive was because the assassins were tripping over each other trying to kill him. If he had just sent Deathstroke and maybe a few others, then there is a good chance Mirio would be dead."

All Might frowned. He had actually spent a good amount of time with Mirio, per Nezu's request. He was a good kid and the best candidate for One for all.

"Thank you for helping him by the way." All Might said. "Now let's get these villains rounded up."

Izuku saw the steam coming off of All Might.

"The pros will be here soon. Tell Uncle Might to take a rest." Melissa said. "You too Izuku."

"Your time is up," Izuku warned him. "You should get out of here before you revert to your skinny form. The other pros will be here soon."

All Might's pupils widened. "How do you know about that."

"We can talk about that later," Izuku said. "For now we both need to get patched up."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day

The staff of U.A. sat together in a meeting room. Ready to address the elephant in the room.

Or rather, the bat.

"What is Batman doing here?" Midnight asked.

Izuku was standing next to Nezu. Recovery girl having already healed all of his injuries.

"Batman saved the lives of me and the students," Eraserhead said point-blank. "If he was not there, they would have killed me and then hunted down the students. He is a very intelligent person and probably has more to say about this then we do. Can we skip the whole, we don't trust him part."

"I can't overlook how he knew about the attack and knew about All Might's true form." Midnight said.

"Batman has access to more information then you may think," Nezu said ominously. "He has used this information to benefit this city and its people. That is all we will speak about the matter."

There was no room for argument in his tone so the staff had no choice but to move on.

"Well while we're talking about breaches in security. Why did you not respond, the second after the security went down?" Izuku asked.

"We thought that the system was just malfunctioning." Power Loader said. "We were going to fix it but we had classes to teach."

"Teaching your classes is more important than the students safety." Izuku said. "If your security goes down even for a second, your main priority should be to get it back up immediately and barring that you should send pros to make sure that area is secure."

"Well, we didn't think that anyone would attack us considering our, normally impressive security and massive staff of pros." Snipe said.

"What some people view as an obstacle, others view as a challenge," Izuku warned. "And U.A. is far from impenetrable. It was only a matter of time until someone attacked. And you weren't prepared."

"Well, pride comes before the fall," Nezu said. "We were quite arrogant and our students almost suffered for it. We will have to be more cautious in the future."

"I would also suggest upgrading your security," Izuku said. "I would recommend Shield Tech."

"Oh, Melissa's company! That sounds like a great idea!" All Might said.

"Anyway. The creature that attacked you was called a Nomu." Izuku said. "There are many different kinds of these things. But this one was much tougher than any of the ones I have encountered before. From what I can tell they used to be people before their bodies and minds were altered, turning them into living weapons. Some of them even have multiple quirks."

All Might looked down with a fearful expression on his face. _It can't be._

"How is that even possible?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know. King Shark mentioned someone called the doctor." Izuku said. "Other than that I have no idea what process they are using to do this and as far as I can tell there is no way to reverse it."

"So if we see anymore then we shouldn't worry about killing them." Snipe said.

"Unfortunately, that is what I would recommend," Izuku said.

"The students got out with no life-threatening or permanent injuries," Eraserhead said. "And none of them seem to be mentally scarred either."

"Well, we can discuss improvements to our security at a later date," Nezu said. "For now, this meeting is dismissed. All Might, Batman I would like you two to stay, however."

The two in question nodded while everyone else looked at them a little confused, before leaving.

After everyone else left, All Might went into his buff form, and then they waited for their next guest.

"Hey there!" Mirio said walking into the room. "Hope I got here on time. Oh hey, Batman's here. I thought you would have left by now."

"Hello, young Mirio." All Might said. "Please sit down. We need to have a long conversation."

Mirio gave them a confused look, before looking at Izuku, and then sitting down.

All Might deflated, exposing his true form to Mirio.

"What the!?" Miro said as his mouth dropped.

"This is All Might's true form," Izuku explained.

All Might nodded. "Many years ago I got into a fight with a powerful villain. He injured me almost to the point of death. The doctors were able to keep me alive, but it left me in this state."

"All Might can use his quirk to continue being the symbol of peace. But only for around three hours a day." Nezu continued. "His time as the symbol of peace...is running short."

Mirio's eyes were wide. "Wow, that's...that's a lot to take in. I guess if All Might isn't going to be able to fight, then I'll have to step up my game."

"You're correct. But not in the way your thinking." Izuku said.

"What do you mean?" Mirio asked.

"Mirio. You have been chosen to inherit my quirk." All Might said.

There was a pause before Mirio said. "Huh?"

"Many years ago, back when quirks first appeared, there were two brothers." All Might explained. "One of them was known as All for one. He was a notorious and powerful villain, with the ability to take and give quirks, he became the biggest villain that had ever lived. His younger brother, however, was weak and quirkless but had a strong sense of justice. He opposed his brother's criminal actions, at every step. His brother forced a power stockpiling quirk on him, to this day it's unknown whether it was supposed to be a gift or something to make him submit. However as it turns out, the younger brother did have a quirk. One that allowed him to pass his quirk down to others. The quirks fused and created a new quirk, which he dubbed, One for All. This quirk was passed down through generations each user adding power to it. Until it went to me. I took down and ultimately killed him. But now it seems like he's back somehow and just as dangerous as ever. And I am not sure I can stop him. However, you young Mirio can. You are the perfect successor. Mirio Togata, will you take my quirk?

Mirio's head was spinning. This was so much to take in.

After taking a second to absorb all this information. Mirio answered.

"Perfect now-wait what?" All Might said in disbelief.

Izuku and Nezu were also in shock from Mirio's answer.

"I'm flattered! But I want to be number one with my own power." Mirio said. "Besides, maybe if you give that quirk to someone with a weaker quirk but is just as heroic, we can have more capable powerful heroes instead of just one really powerful hero."

"You don't understand Mirio," Izuku said. "One for all is not something that can just be given to anyone. Not only do we have to find someone incredibly heroic. We also need to find someone whose DNA is compatible."

"What?" All Might asked.

"Or right, we forgot to explain this to you," Nezu said. "While Batman was analyzing your DNA, he found out something interesting about One for all."

"Some people's DNA is more compatible with One for all, then others," Izuku explained. "Back then, this wasn't too much of an issue, however with how much One for all has grown in power, if someone with a low compatibility were to use it, there would be drastic consequences."

"If you have a zero percent compatibility, you would explode the minute to gained the quirk, killing you and probably everyone in the city your in," Nezu said.

"If you had a ten to twenty percent compatibility, then you would only explode if you attempted to use it," Izuku explained.

"At about thirty to forty percent, you would be able to use it, but it would permanently cripple you." Nezu continued.

"At fifty percent, using would break every bone in your body. But to a recoverable degree." Izuku said.

"At sixty percent, you would break your bones, however, it may be possible for your body to adjust to the quirks and with training and constant use of it, you would be able to control it," Nezu said.

"At seventy to ninety percent, you would be able to use the quirk freely in the same way All Might does," Izuku said.

"We don't know what happens at one hundred percent, however," Nezu said.

"For reference. I have a sixty percent compatibility, Nezu has a zero percent compatibility, and All Might has an eighty percent compatibility." Izuku said. "And you Mirio, have a one hundred percent compatibility. When we said you were the perfect successor, we mean that in every way you could think of."

"Huh. What are the odds." Mirio said. "Either way. I refuse."

"Mirio. Think about what you're doing. Think of how many people you could save!" Izuku said.

"And think about how many people could be saved if it was me and someone with this quirk were out there saving people," Mirio said. "Two heads are better than one. I say you give this to someone who may not be as physically strong but has the heart of a hero."

"Time is running up Mirio," Izuku said. "Sooner or later All Might is going to have to retire or even worse, he dies. We need to have a new symbol of peace lined up before that happens."

"A symbol of peace is great and all, but I'm not sure that's the best solution," Mirio said. "All Might is great. He's probably one of the best heroes that ever existed. But his existence kinda causes people and even pros to get...complacent. I've seen pros just wait around instead of trying to help. They think, why even try? I'll never be as good as All Might."

"True. But thanks to the presence of All Might, villains give up just as easily." Izuku said. "The crime rate has gone down because people treat All Might like an unstoppable force. When All Might steps down, and you inevitably become the next number one hero you will be underwhelming in comparison. Villains will get overconfident, the crime rate will spike and when people look to you for salvation, you won't be able to fix everything. And while All Might isn't able to fix everything either, he's able to mask his failures behind overwhelming power. Something you in your current state simply can't do. People will lose hope, chaos will ensue. The villains will take advantage of this, and the crime will escalate to the point where heroes can't handle it."

Izuku paused.

"I don't disagree with what your saying. Having multiple capable heroes is a sound strategy," Izuku admitted. "But our society was not built on a sound strategy. Our society was built on, one strong pillar. If that pillar breaks and is not replaced, our society will crumble. And if the pillar is replaced by a weaker one, then people will panic, making the weight the new pillar must carry even greater until the weight is too much to bare and it breaks. If we could establish many new pillars that would be ideal. But we don't have time. We need to replace the pillar now! And then we can worry about making more pillars."

Mirio shook his head. "I don't believe society is that fragile. When I look outside people are happy when the villains attack and the heroes come they smile and cheer, without fear. Even if the hero that comes, isn't All Might."

"That's because if the heroes lose, they think All Might will come in and save the day. Even if things look bleak, All Might will come. All Might will fix everything." Izuku said. "If that belief isn't there, then people won't be cheering, they'll be running for their lives, and action that demoralizes the heroes and may even cause, them to run."

Izuku looked out the window. "Society may seem stable. It might even be considered stable to some degree. But all it takes is one wrong action. One bad day. And everything changes. Seeing the symbol of peace fall, losing your home, hearing the sound of a gun go off and seeing your mother's dead body hit the floor."

The tension in the room increased, as the tone Izuku used and the clenching of his fist clued everyone on the fact that, that last statement, was personal.

No one else in the room spoke for a while, trying to wait out the tension.

Eventually, Mirio spoke. "Batman. Your talking about All Might like he's a drug. And if that's the case, then I definitely can't accept. Society should not be reliant on just one person. Tamaki, Nejire, everyone in my class, all of the first years. It would be unfair to have all their hard work overlooked. Even if society falls like you said, me and all the other heroes will be there to pick up the pieces and defend the people."

Izuku was about to speak, but All Might spoke first.

"If that is how you feel, then we can not force you." All Might sighed. "But if you ever change your mind, then please let us know."

Mirio nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, he phased to the floor.

Izuku grit his teeth. "That naive idiot! Does he know what he's done?!"

"It's unfortunate. But we can't force him." All Might said.

"We could, but that would probably be a bad idea," Nezu said. "All Might, you can leave now. Me and Batman have things to discuss."

"All right. Have a nice day. And It was a pleasure to meet you, Batman." All Might said, shaking Izuku's hand.

"And it was an honor working with you," Izuku said.

Meanwhile with Tomura and Kurogiri.

Tomura and Kurogiri sat in prison transport van, ready to be carted away to a holding facility.

Kurogiri was being kept unconscious by drugs being injected into his body. So that way he couldn't warp out.

Tomura had special, finger cuffs that kept him from being able to put all five of his fingers on anything.

The police had been kind enough to put his father's hand on his face(and by kind enough I mean they just wanted him to shut up and stop threatening to kill them.) so at least he had that.

His broken arm was still in a cast as well as his wrist. His face was also covered in bandages. The pain was a constant reminder of just how much he failed.

 _Game over. I got a game over. To a mini-boss!_ Tomura thought. He wanted to scratch his neck but he couldn't, and it was driving him mad. _No. Batman's not a mini-boss. He's not even a regular boss. He's a secret boss. One of those infuriating enemies the devs put in to fuck with you!  
_

Suddenly the truck stopped.

Tomura heard sounds of fighting and all the guards around him went up to the front.

After a few seconds, the fighting stopped.

And then Clayface walked into the back.

"About time," Tomura said.

If Clayface could roll his eyes, he would.

Clayface turned his hand into an ax and broke Tomura's cuffs.

"Looks like Batman beat you up pretty bad," Clayface said. "Don't worry. I don't think any amount of punching could make you uglier than you already are."

"Do your job Clayface, or do we need to throw her into a cement mixer to remind you of your place." Tomura threatened.

Clayface glared at him, but said nothing, before going to release Kurogiri.

"Once Kurogiri wakes up, we can leave," Clayface said. "No one knows the trucks been hijacked so we got plenty of time."

"Great," Tomura said sarcastically.

Meanwhile with All for one.

"Well, that could have gone better." All for one said.

"That is an understatement. We lost the Nomu, King Shark as well as many other potential members." Said an unknown bald man in a lab coat.

"Yes, the loss of that Nomu, in particular, is a big loss. After all the resources that went into it." The Doctor said.

"At least we were able to recover Tomura and Kurogiri." All for one said. "I suppose we will just have to alter our plan. How should we attack U.A. next? Do you have any suggestions? Hugo Strange."

Strange shook his head. "We don't."

"Hmm." All for one said in a confused tone.

"We've given away our advantage. They know about the league, they know about the Nomu's, and they likely know that you are alive." Strange said. "We've established ourselves as a threat, and Batman is likely going to start focusing on us. And that is not good. Batman looks through the shadows and forces things into the light. They are likely giving One for all to Mirio Togata as we speak. And we currently have nothing to combat that. For now, we need to go back into the shadows and wait for an opportunity to strike."

"So you're suggesting we lie in wait and build or strength?" All for one asked. "Seeing as we are at a disadvantage and can't risk being exposed. I agree. Tomura will not be pleased though."

Strange chuckled. "He will learn old friend. He will learn. For now. Let us search for new recruits."

Meanwhile elsewhere

Helena sat on a park bench alone. Waiting for someone.

"Where is she?" Helena asked herself. "How is she this late!?"

"I stopped for ice cream."

"Ahh!" Helena screamed, quickly looking behind her to see Toga standing there with an ice cream cone.

"How did you do that!?" Helena asked. No one had ever managed to sneak up on her before.

"I'm really sneaky!" Toga said cheerfully.

"I can see that. Or I guess I should say, I couldn't see that." Helena sighed.

"So whaddya want to keep my secret?" Toga asked taking a lick of her ice cream. "Money? Power? Me?

"What!? No, no, no, no!" Helena said, her face getting red from Toga's suggestion. "I want to get training from Batman."

"Ohhhhh." Toga said. "I'll have to ask Batsy about that, but maybe he'll do it!"

"Great," Helena said. "So um...wanna hang out."

"Sure. I say we go to the movies! I heard they have a new slasher movie out." Toga said excitedly.

"Oh, I love those movies. Nothing more cathartic than watching idiots get slaughtered." Helena said.

"I just like the blood." Toga said.

"Well come on let's go! I'll pay." Helena said dragging Toga along.


	18. Chapter 18

"You got the stuff?" Ask one villain to another.

"Yeah, we got it." Said the other villain.

Hidden deep in the forest was a warehouse, where ten villains were performing a drug trade.

The villain's providing the drugs were about to hand them over when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the-AHHH!" One of the villain's shouted.

"What happened!? What's going on!?" Another one of the villains said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of running water. And then a wave filled the room.

All the villain's screams were quickly muffled the water, rapidly filling the warehouse.

After a few minutes, the water drained out of the warehouse, leaving everything, including the villains a soggy mess.

Outside the warehouse were Izuku, Mizu and Hosu.

"Nice job," Izuku said holding up the case of drugs he had swiped when the lights had gone out. "Everything went according to plan."

"And you did a great job as usual with your ninja thing, Izuku," Hosu said.

"Honey! You're not supposed to use his name when on duty." Mizu scolded.

"Thank you, Mizu," Izuku said. "At least you understand the concept of secret identities."

"By the way. Where is Himi-i mean Red Hood." Hosu asked.

Izuku sighed. "She's with Eraserhead and her friends."

Meanwhile with Toga and her friends.

In an abandoned factory, twenty-two villains stood guard of their hostage. An unconscious little girl that was the child of a rich family.

There were two guards at the entrance of the building, nineteen production area the factory, and one was guarding the office where the kid was being held.

The two guards outside were standing tall, looking out for anything suspicious.

Or at least one of them was. The other one was fast asleep.

Then, the awake guard saw something move in the shadows.

"What was that?!" The guard said.

"What was what?" Asked a voice, presumably the other guard.

"How did you wake up so-" The villain's' body went limp.

"Knock yourself out." Commanded Shinso.

The guard took the butt of his gun and slammed it against his face.

"The guards in the front are out," Shinso said, pressing down on the communicator in his ear.

"Good job Nightwing," Helena said over the coms. "Red Hood, do you have the kid?"

"Yup!" Toga said. "I brought him to the roof and am getting back into position now!"

"Good. I'll take the lead then." Helena said. "Nightwing you watch out for strays."

"On it, Huntress," Shinso responded.

"Red Hood are you back in position?" Helena asked.

"Sure am!" Toga said.

"Alight. Let's see who can take down the most thugs." Helena smirked.

Then the smoke bombs hit the floor.

"What!?" One of the villains shouted before he was kicked in the face by Toga.

"One!" Toga said.

Helena popped out of the shadows shooting two villains in the head with her specially made arrows. They weren't very sharp but they were dense enough to knock out any ordinary thug.

"Two!" Helena said.

Toga appeared in front of three villains. She kicked down one of them and slashed the other two with her knife.

"Four!" Toga said cheerfully.

Three more villains tried running towards the voices, only to step in Helena's electric bear traps. Knocking them out.

"Five," Helena said, before shooting a villain behind her. "Six."

Toga threw two knives, covered in sleeping poison at two more villains, before flip kicking one villain, getting up and elbowing another. One more villain ran at her and attempted to swing at her, but Toga just dodged and kicked him in the nuts. "That's nine."

Helena threw one of her electric bear traps at one of the guy's chest, before dodging a hail of bullets and shooting two more thugs. "I'm at nine two. One more."

The last villain had enough common sense to get the hell out of there. He ran for the exit but was shocked to find Shinso waiting for him with his capture gear and electric Escrima sticks. "That's three for me."

"Awww." Toga and Helena groaned. "Damn it Shinso now we're tied!"

Suddenly an idea came to Toga, making her smirk deviously. "I mean. Technically since I took out the one who was guarding that kid, I took down ten."

"That doesn't count!" Helena said. "That was before we started!"

"It was before you started, Hood just started sooner," Shinso said with a slight smirk.

"Oh go fuck yourself, bird boy," Helena said giving Shinso the finger.

"Hood," Izuku said over the coms. "Hurry back. Or you're going to be late."

"Oh crap!" Toga said. "Guys we have to hurry up or we're gonna be late for the party!"

Back with the water hose duo

"Come on Kota don't fuss," Mizu said as she finished putting her ten-year-old son in a tux.

After Izuku dropped them off at their house they started getting ready immediately.

"I hate this," Kota said. "Why is uncle Zuku forcing us to wear these stupid clothes."

"I don't like them either but it's Melissa's birthday. She and Izuku have done a lot for us so it would be disrespectful not to look our best." Hosu said, adjusting his own clip-on tie.

"You two." Mizu sighed. "Well for one, like dressing up for events."

"Yeah because you look amazing," Hosu said casually.

Mizu blushed. "Save the compliments for later dear. You know how Kota feels about that."

"What I'm just telling the truth," Hosu said.

"Oh come here you!" Mizu said giving her husband a kiss.

Kota cringed. "Gross."

Back with Izuku

Izuku looked in the mirror, attempting to tie his tie.

"I spend most of my life training in the harshest conditions possible and then going on to fight villains without a quirk, and yet the most impossible task I've come across is this tie!" Izuku lamented.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in," Izuku said.

Melissa walked into the room, already in her blue and white party dress. Her hair tied into a ponytail with a black bow.

"Oh. Well, I knew you would look nice although I suppose seeing it has a different impact from imagining it." Izuku mumbled. "Um...you look nice."

Melissa blushed while giggling a little at the same time. "Thanks. I'm sure you'll look nice when you fix...whatever is going on with your tie."

Izuku blushed with embarrassment and sighed. "I can't...do ties."

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm aware of how strange that is, but unfortunately, for whatever reason, I can never seem to get this right!" Izuku said.

Melissa laughed. "Well, it looks like there's something the dark knight can't do. Need some help?"

"That would be appreciated," Izuku said.

After a few minutes, Melissa had managed to get his tie in a presentable state.

"There," Melissa said.

"Melissa," Izuku said. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"It's just a tie Izuku." Melissa giggled.

"Not just for the tie." Izuku smiled. "For everything. You've made me more effective then I could have ever dreamed to be by myself. You've done so much for me I could stay here all day talking about it. But honestly...I'm also just really happy your here. Those years back when I was training...the only reason I was able to endure them was because my anger was fueling me, they were really lonely, although that may be my fault. Thank you for putting those days to an end."

There was a short pause after that until Melissa suddenly hugged him.

This confused Izuku a bit. "What are you-"

"I'm hugging you," Melissa said. "You don't get to say something that sappy without getting a hug."

Izuku still wasn't really used to physical affection. Toga was an exception to that rule considering she was never all that retrained around him. But from anyone else, it was still weird.

Up until Toga came around, the only affectionate touch Izuku had received since his mother died, was never consensual.

But this...this was nice.

Much to Melissa's surprise and delight, Izuku hugged her back.

A few hours later

All the guests had arrived and the party had finally started.

After a brief opening speech, the guest started talking among themselves.

Izuku was currently standing by the punch bowl. Trying not to get noticed.

And failing.

"I don't think I recognize you." Said a black-haired man walking towards him. "I'm Harvey Yaoyorozu. You may know me as Equinox."

"Deku Komori," Izuku answered. He only gave his name to people he trusted, so very few people knew that someone named Izuku Midoriya existed. Melissa and Bakugo being the only people he knew of to figure it out by themselves. "I'm one of Melissa's friends."

"She does get around," Harvey said, his fake smile never faltering. "Well, I have to go make sure my sisters aren't fooling around. They're the reason I got invited to this place after all. Nice to meet you."

"Same," Izuku said.

After Harvey walked away, Izuku heard a far more familiar voice. "Man I hate fakes."

Bakugo walked up to Izuku with his signature frown.

"He moves like a puppet," Izuku said. "Everything he does is controlled. Most likely by his parents. Poor guy."

"Yeah. What a schmuck." Bakugo said. "Anyway. It's been a while nerd. How have things been going?"

"Well," Izuku answered. "No more major incidents, no billion-dollar tech has gotten destroyed recently. And I haven't almost died since the U.S.J. incident."

"Yeah. Speaking of that. Have you found any leads of the League of villains?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku shook his head. "They've likely been keeping to themselves. They lost a lot in the U.S.J. incident so it's likely they're rebuilding their strength and staying hidden. Smart move."

"Tch. Cowards." Bakugo said. "Anyway. How's Himiko? She still an annoying little shit?"

"She is still energetic and does not understand the value of personal space, yes," Izuku confirmed. "How about you. I heard you followed my advice and got an intern."

"Yeah. He's the fake redhead who's gulping down the food like a fucking pig!" Bakugo said loudly, making sure to get Kirishima's attention.

Kirishima gulped down what he was eating before quickly running over to his mentor with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sir! That was not manly!"

"Neither is leaving the rest of us with no fucking food," Bakugo said. "Now introduce yourself!"

"Oh!" Kirishima said noticing Izuku. "My name is Kirishima Eijiro!"

"Deku Komori." Izuku lied.

 _That's his fucking fake name!_ Bakugo thought.

"Pleasure to meet you! I didn't know Bakubro had any more friends." Kirishima said.

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted.

"We were old childhood friends," Izuku said.

"Wow so was he nicer as a kid?" Kirishima asked.

There was a long pause.

"Hahaha!" Izuku started laughing, gathering attention.

Izuku quickly regained his composure. "No, no he was not. He was worse. Much, much worse."

Bakugo wanted to feel offended, but he really didn't have the right to, considering what he did in the past.

"Oh," Kirishima said awkwardly.

"Well anyway, I got food to eat. See ya." Bakugo said.

"Bye!" Kirishima said.

Izuku nodded as the walked off.

"So you can laugh."

"Hello, Helena," Izuku said.

"Nice to see ya Bats. Or should I say? Deku." Helena said. "That could not be any faker if you tried."

"Seems to fool people well enough," Izuku said. "How did you figure out it was me."

"Voice modifiers can fool normal ears but if I listen carefully, I can hear the real voice in their thanks to my quirk," Helena explained.

"Once again proving that your best work would be undercover work," Izuku said.

"So you're gonna tell me what your real name is?" Helena asked.

"It's Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." Toga whispered into her ear.

Izuku gave Toga a disapproving look. But she just shrugged her shoulders. "She already knows what you look like."

Izuku sighed. He didn't really like that Helena knew about all this, although he was happy to train her. That Shinso kid would even join in on occasion.

Speaking of Shinso, he could faintly see him talking to Kota in on the other side of the ballroom.

"Batsy how could you!" Toga whined. "I was supposed to be the one to make you laugh!"

"Has he never laughed before?" Helena asked.

"Nope! Every time I make a pun or joke he either doesn't get it or says that it's funny without laughing!" Toga complained.

"I'm not really a big fan of puns or jokes. They either don't make sense or are too predictable for me." Izuku admitted.

Toga pouted. "One day I will make you laugh at a joke!"

Helena shook her head. "Alright joker, let's go to your room and have some of that...fun you promised."

"Oh right! See ya in the morning!" Toga said as she dragged Helena upstairs to do non T rated things.

Izuku never personally understood the friends with benefits type of relationship. But he never understood a lot of what was going through Toga's head. She's like his own personal agent of chaos.

Izuku shook his head. _If I stand by this punch bowl all night Melissa is going to scold me. I guess I better at least move around a bit. Maybe I should talk to Shinso and Kota._

With that in mind, Izuku moved towards the two boys, both of whom had not noticed him at all.

"So what are you two talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Uncle Zuku!" Kota said with a smile on his face.

Shinso looked at him strangely. "I wasn't aware that one of the Water Hose duo had a brother."

"They don't. Were just really close." Izuku explained. "My name is Deku Komori."

"Shinso Hitoshi," Shinso said introducing himself.

"He's a second-year at U.A," Kota said. "We were talking about some of his missions."

"Ah yes. You must be in one of the two classes that got their provisional license early." Izuku said feigning ignorance.

"Yup," Shinso said. "Test was pretty hard. But most people underestimated me since I held back during the sports festival."

Izuku smirked slightly. It had been him who told Shinso not to use his quirk during the sports festival. After all, if you're going to be an underground hero then having everyone know what your quirk would be pretty detrimental.

"Yeah, I can see why. You didn't even make it to the part where everyone fought each other." Kota said.

"It sucked, but it came in handy later on," Shinso said.

Izuku nodded. "Sounds like it. Well, I'll talk to you later Kota. And it was nice meeting you Shinso."

"See ya!" Kota said.

Shinso just nodded and Izuku walked away.

Izuku looked through the crowd and saw Tenya Iida along with his family, talking to the Wild Wild Pussy Cats.

Neither Izuku nor Melissa had strong ties to the Iida family, the only reason they had invited them was to try and cheer them up and distract them from the fact that Tensei was missing.

 _I'll find him one day._ Izuku swore. _And if he's dead. Then I'll bring his killers to justice._

The Pussy Cats were here for a far less depressing reason. Izuku had worked with them along with the Water house duo in a few cases. Mizu had asked if she could invite them and Melissa said yes. The cover story being that Melissa was close to the duo so she had invited the two.

Izuku liked the Pussy Cats. They were...well a wild bunch but they were very easy to work with. Helped save a lot of lives.

Lastly, Izuku spotted Mirio, entertaining a group of guests.

Izuku sighed. He could already hear Melissa nagging him. Go makeup with him. Stop being so childish.

Izuku still worked with Mirio but not as often as he used to. And they didn't really talk outside of work.

And honestly. Izuku had no intention of changing that.

"Deku!" He heard Melissa say. "Come here."

Izuku looked over to see Melissa standing next to David Shield and All Might.

Izuku walked over and Melissa introduced him.

"Dad, Uncle Yagi, this is my friend Deku Komori," Melissa explained. "He helps me with the company. Although he insists on not officially being a part of it."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," David said shaking Izuku's hand.

"Little Melissa already has a boyfriend. They grow up so fast." All Might said.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend!" Melissa clarified with a blush on her face.

"If I recall, didn't you mentioned you lived with him?" David asked.

"Well, it's a rather large house." Melissa defended. "It would feel empty with just me and Alfred."

"Whatever you say." David teased only to get playfully punched by Melissa.

"Ah. I never introduced myself. I'm Toshinori Yagi. I'm a close friend of David." All Might said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Izuku said shaking the hero's hand. "And it's an honor to meet with the famous David Shield. Former partner of All Might and possibly smartest person alive. Although I would say Melissa is catching up with you in that regard."

"Deku!" Melissa blushed even more.

"I'd think so. She's been working on projects since she was six and hasn't stopped since then. She's an absolute genius." David said.

"Dad!" Melissa said her face getting even redder.

"It's true. I remember when she gave me some support gear she made. I swear it lasted longer than some of the things Dave made me." All Might said, forgetting he was supposed to be in civilian mode.

"Uncle!" Melissa said, her face now resembling a tomato.

Then the slow music started to play.

Melissa had a realization and grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Oh hey let's dance!" Melissa said pulling Izuku away from her father and uncle.

Melissa pulled Izuku onto the dance floor and the two started a slow dance.

"Any reason you wanted to dance so suddenly?" Izuku asked.

"Because if I stayed I'm pretty sure you three would have embarrassed me to death," Melissa said.

"So you figured the less embarrassing option was to pull me into a typically romantic dance, with typically romantic music, in the middle of the dance floor," Izuku said pointing out the obvious flaw in her rushed plan.

Melissa realized this and her face went back to its tomato like state.

Not wanting to see the stares they were definitely getting, she buried her head into Izuku's chest.

"That's probably not helping," Izuku said, himself blushing a fair bit.

"Probably not," Melissa said. "But you know what. Screw it. Let's enjoy the moment."

Izuku looked momentarily shocked before giving her a shy smile. "If that makes you happy."


End file.
